The Buu Saga: How It Should Have Been
by HRR2b23
Summary: Gohan had defeated Cell, and the world is safe, but how will Gohan be able to be able to defend the earth when Chi Chi insists he studies? How will he convince Chi Chi to allow him to fight? And how will this affect what happens when an ancient evil arises?
1. Chapter 1: A Father's Last Request

**The Buu Saga: How It Should Have Been**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or any of the characters as well. These are all owned by Akira Toriyama.**

**Chapter 1: A Father's Last Request**

**A/N: Hey everybody, as the title suggests, this will be an AU fic about the Buu saga. Now I, like many other people, believe that Gohan was made far too insignificant after the Cell Saga, as he neglected his training and was forced by Chi Chi to study. I, however, will be rectifying that with this fic, and Gohan shall return to the top again!**

It was finally all over. Gohan had defeated Perfect Cell, and the Cell Games had ended, with only one casualty. This singular death, however, was a hefty loss for the people of Earth. Son Goku, the man who has saved earth a seemingly countless number of times, died at the hands of Cell during the battle, and Gohan couldn't help but feel at least partly responsible.

Cell killed Goku in an effort to self-destruct and destroy the planet. However, before he even had the chance to self-destruct, Gohan had been absolutely humiliating Cell in battle. However, anger clouded Gohan's mind, and instead of finishing him off when he had the chance, Gohan played around with Cell, and this allowed Cell the time to self-destruct. Gohan felt responsible for the death of his father, and he felt even more devastated when he heard from Goku that he didn't want to come back as well.

Gohan flew alongside Krillin with an expression of sadness on his face. _My father, _he thought, _gone forever. _He couldn't fathom what it would be like to go through the rest of his life without a dad, but at the same time, he was ready to accept the challenge.

Unbeknownst to many of his friends, Goku's final words to them lit a fire under the young half-saiyan. After telling everybody that he didn't want to come back, Goku followed this statement up by saying that with Gohan's newfound power, the Earth would be in good hands. Gohan really took this statement to heart, because he knew all too well that trouble seemed to follow the Earth, and that he needed to make sure he would be able to protect it from whatever threat was thrown at them.

It was then that Gohan made his decision, and it was a decision that would drastically alter the course of his life. He decided that he was going to follow the pseudo final request of his father, and give up the life of a scholar to become a true fighter. He was sure that this was a choice that his father would approve of, but his mother on the other hand, was going to take some serious persuading.

"Hey Gohan," Krillin said, "you alright over there? It seems like you have something on your mind."

Gohan was surprised that Krillin was able to pick up on his dilemma so quickly, but he was willing to confide in him nonetheless. "Yeah, I do. My dad told us all that the Earth would be in good hands with me," he began. "It was a pretty big thing for him to say, and I really want to make him proud, so I've decided that I'm going to become a fighter," he said, with true Saiyan pride showing on his face. Krillin looked back at his friend and shot him a smile, but the smile on Gohan's face began to fade when he thought of his mother. "But…" he began, when Krillin interrupted, "Let me guess, Chi Chi?" he said.

"Yeah, all she ever wants me to do is study to become a scholar, and never really listened to my dad when he wanted me to fight. She didn't even want me to fight against Cell," he said. "But maybe you know something about my mom that I don't, is there any way I can convince her to let me be a fighter?" he asked his friend,  
Krillin had to think really hard about this one, because he knew that ever since the day that Gohan was born, Chi Chi was dead set on making him a scholar. However, a light bulb went off in the monk's head, and he offered a solution.

"Well, Gohan, it may not seem like it, but your mother has always had a high level of respect for Goku, and no matter how much she seemed to think that he was in a 'gang' she knew that he was keeping the Earth safe. With him gone, though, there may be a chance that she realizes that nobody is there to defend the Earth, and combine that with the fact that Goku literally left the Earth in your hands, and you may have a chance at convincing her," he said.

Gohan's face lit up, he was sure that this plan was going to work. "Thanks, Krillin! I'll give that a try," he started, and as the two neared the Son residence, he bid farewell to his friend. "Wish me luck!" he said.

"Just be easy with her, Gohan, if you push too much it might not work out," Krillin replied.

"Okay, Krillin, I will," he said, and with that he dropped down to his home, seeing his mother and grandfather inside.

As soon as Gohan entered the house, his mother shot through the hallway leading through the door and tackled her son, tears of joy in her eyes.

"Oh my little boy is safe! Thank heaven you are okay! What happened out there Gohan? And where is your father, I have some words I'd like to share with him for letting you fight!" Chi Chi asked, and a look of severe discomfort and sadness fell over Gohan's face.

He tried to think of the best way to handle the situation, and after some inner deliberation (as well as suspense on Chi Chi's part) he decided that the best way to handle this would be for him to tell her exactly what happened after the cameras blew out.

"Mom, Grandpa, you two may want to sit down for this one," he started, and led the two into the living room. The Ox-King, who had been quiet up until this point, couldn't contain his anxiousness any longer and said to the young half-saiyan "So Gohan, tell us what happened out there."

Said half-saiyan took a deep breath, and then began his story. "Okay, Grandpa. You two saw everything that happened until Cell smashed Android 16's head, right?" he asked. Both Chi Chi and the Ox-King nodded their heads in agreement, so Gohan continued. "Well you two may not have heard it, but the android's last words were to me; he told me that it was okay to fight in order to protect the people that you love," Chi Chi's face tensed up a bit, as she felt that her boy should never fight under any circumstances. Gohan then continued, "and that there are some people out there who, no matter how many chances for reparation they are given, will never change their ways. He also told me that Cell was one of those people. The last sentence that the good android uttered was a request, he asked me to protect the earth that he had come to love." The Ox-King smiled at the heartfelt nature of the android's speech.

"After that, though, Cell had had enough of the android, and smashed his head to pieces in front of me. When I saw that happen, I could no longer contain the anger that had welled up inside of me, and I...I snapped. I started screaming in anger for all of the horrific things that Cell had done to my friends, and my power just exploded in the arena, and I suspect that that is what caused the cameras to explode," Gohan said, and Chi Chi nodded.

"Well this new power that I acquired was enough to cause me to ascend to a whole new level of Super Saiyan, and I began to completely outclass Cell in battle. I even managed to blow through half of his body with one of my Kamehameha Waves…but…dad told me to finish him off while I had the chance, but I wouldn't listen to him. I told him that I wanted Cell to suffer for what he had done to all of us, and with that Cell had time to regenerate his body and come back to fight more. This didn't seem so bad at first, as I still was able to dominate him in battle, but after I landed a punch on him that had enough force to literally make him regurgitate Android 18, he had decided that he had had enough with the battle. He said that he was going to blow up the planet completely with a self-destruction, and his body began to swell up a lot. I tried to hit him, but he told me that if I hit him one time that he would explode. I…I had no idea how to stop him…I thought that the earth was doomed, and it was all because I refused to finish him off when I had the chance," Gohan said, as he began to choke up.

"Well how did you stop him Gohan? The earth is still here so you must have thought of something!" Chi Chi said as she saw tears begin to form on Gohan's face.

"I…I actually didn't do anything. Dad…Dad walked over to me and Cell and told me that…he was proud of me, and…well…" Gohan lost himself. He began to sob as he relived his father's death in his head. After a few seconds he recomposed himself, and continued, "he told me to take care…of you. After that…I knew what he was going to do, and he…he teleported Cell…and himself…to King Kai's planet. Cell…Cell exploded there, and…killed Dad and King Kai…" Gohan squeaked out, as he and his mother began to cry in unison, with the Ox-King doing his best to hold his composure for the group and to comfort them.

"Oh, my Goku! How could he die like this again!" Chi Chi said to nobody in particular, with tears streaming down her face. At this point, Gohan had recovered and hugged his mother, trying the best he can to comfort her. _It must be the worst feeling in the world for her,_ _not only does she have to go through the death of her husband, but she has to go through it twice, _ he thought, not realizing that he too was going through Goku's death a second time.

After about five minutes, Chi Chi had calmed down, but something had started to bother her. "Wait Gohan, you said that Cell's self-destruction killed Goku and King Kai…what happened to Cell?" she said, fearing the answer.

Gohan sighed, then said, "Well that's just it. Apparently one cell in his body had survived the explosion and he was able to regenerate his entire body from that one cell. Not only that, but because he has the genes of a Saiyan in him, he became exponentially stronger than he was as well. I wish this was the worst part, but it wasn't," he said, and looks of horror showed on the two adult's face. "He was able to teleport back to earth just by seeing Dad perform Instant Transmission once…and the first thing when he got back was kill Trunks, and then he almost killed Vegeta as well, but I stopped him. Unfortunately, this made me lose all movement in one of my arms, and I thought that the earth was done for. But out of nowhere, Dad contacted me from Other World using King Kai, and told me that I still had the power inside of me to beat Cell, and that he was going to help me defeat him. We engaged in a Kamehameha Wave struggle, and not too long after that his began to overwhelm mine. Once again, I thought that I was done for, but Vegeta suddenly attacked Cell with all of the power he had left inside of him, and this distracted him long enough for me to do the same thing with my Kamehameha, and this was enough to destroy Cell once and for all," Gohan finished, with an expression of both pride and sorrow on his face.

Chi Chi and the Ox King both smiled at the fact that Gohan had defeated Cell, but they were still both grieving the loss of Goku at the same time. However, a spark seemed to go off in Chi Chi's head, and she practically yelled at Gohan, "Wait! Can't we use the Dragon Balls to bring Goku and Trunks and all the others back?"

Gohan looked down, he knew that soon he would have to explain Goku's request to her. He then said to her, "Yes, we actually have already used the Dragon Balls in fact, but…Dad told us that he didn't want to come back," he said, dropping the proverbial bomb on Chi Chi. She seemed confused, shocked, and saddened at the same time.

"But…but why? Why would he want to leave us here all alone?" she asked her son.

"He actually didn't come back because he was concerned about our safety. He said that all of the problems that have arisen over the years were because of him. He said that it would probably be safer for all of us…if he wasn't around any more," he said, and the small amount of anger that could previously be seen on Chi Chi's face faded instantly as she heard the reasoning behind the honorable decision that her husband had made. She smiled at her son, and pulled him in for what seemed like the fiftieth hug that afternoon.

_This is the time, _Gohan thought, _you have to do it now._

"He…also made a bit of a last request, before he left us," Gohan said to his mother, though it was his Grandfather who replied.

"What was it, Gohan?" he asked, as her and Chi Chi were both anxious to hear what it was.

"Well," Gohan started, "after he told us that it was better for him to stay in Other World, he…he also told us that with my new found strength that the earth would be in good hands. He didn't say it outright, but I know he wants me to be able to defend the earth at all costs, now that he can't. And I…I want to honor this Mom…I want to be a fighter," he said, and closed his eyes as he prepared for the tsunami.

"WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE, GOHAN? THERE IS NO WAY THAT I AM LETTING MY BOY BECOME A LITTLE HOODLUM! IF YOU FIGHT AND GIVE UP ON YOUR STUDIES, WHAT CAN WE POSSIBLY DO TO RAISE MONEY FOR THIS FAMILY? WELL?" she shouted, and Gohan shuddered.

This was a question that Gohan had some trouble finding an answer to, but after several minutes of thinking and Chi Chi's foot tapping, Gohan had finally come up with a solution. "Listen Mom," he started, "I actually think I have a way to provide a steady income for us while also training myself in the process," he said, and a smile came to his face.

Chi Chi was rightfully skeptical, "and just how do you plan on doing that?" she asked Gohan.

"Well, there are several construction companies out in West City by Bulma, and with my strength, I would be able to build buildings that may take them months to build in only a matter of days, maybe even in only one. With that kind of talent, I should be able to get nearly any salary I want from those companies, surely one that would be able to hold our family up. Also, with the speed I would be able to work at, it would still provide me with enough time to either head over to the Brief's home and use their Gravity Room for training, or I could also head back here and train out in the woods," Gohan continued, though he was not done yet. He still had one more card to play. "There's also one more thing," he started and his mother, who was witnessing her argument being slowly devoured by her son's logic, showed a face of confusion, as she didn't know how they would be able to make more money without another job.

Gohan smiled at his mother's face, then said, "the World Martial Arts tournament is also held every few years, and if I am allowed to train myself further, I would almost certainly win them, and the prize money for the events is several million zenie," he said, and his mother gasped, as she had completely forgotten about the tournament. Chi Chi sat back in her chair, as even though her son had just destroyed her argument against him becoming a fighter, she still refused to allow herself to have his son put himself in harm's way. "Sorry, Gohan, but I still can't let you do this. It's far too dangerous for you to be a fighter!" she said, hoping that the half-saiyan would submit.

Unfortunately for her, the Saiyan inside of her son would continue to shine, as he came back with his final argument. "Listen, Mom, if I train, there is nobody who will ever be able to hurt me. And besides…this was Dad's last request, do we really want to deny him the last thing he will ever ask of us?" he said, sure that this would do the trick.

Chi Chi was stunned, just hearing the words that her son would be a fighter completely made her lose sight of the fact that it was also her husband's final request. And after seeing how Gohan would be able to still provide for their family, and now realizing that this is what Goku wanted as well, she felt that she had no choice. "Well…okay Gohan. I guess I can allow you to train yourself from now on. But only if you make enough money for us to live on! If you can't then its right back to the books!" she said, though she knew that this threat would wind up being unneeded.

Gohan just smiled at his mother, and hugged her once more, "thank you so much, Mom, I love you," he said. "I love you too, Gohan. Now go get some rest, I'm sure you need it after the day you've had. I'll wake you up when dinner is ready," she told her son. Gohan stood up from his seat and made his way to his room. _Thank you, Kami, _he thought to himself, _…and you too, Krillin._

**A/N: Well, that's the end of chapter 1! Next chapter, we find out that Chi Chi is pregnant! Please be sure to leave a review, as I will be sure to read all of them. At the beginning of each chapter I will have a section dedicated to responding to any reviews that you leave to me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm looking forward to writing the next one!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Little Surprise

**Chapter 2: A Little Surprise**

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed my first chapter, its much appreciated. Now then as I said at the end of the last chapter, here I will have a section dedicated to responding to your reviews.**

**dbzfan777: Glad you like it so far, and as far as the seven year gap goes I'm not positive quite yet, but I'm pretty sure I'm only going to go through the birth of Goten, then skip a few years, but I don't think I'm actually going to skip all seven, I may leave a few months off.**

**DiscoStu09: Yeah I know how you feel, I'm really into serious Gohan stories too, but you probably know that by now…**

**RKF22: Glad you like it so far!**

**Now then, in this chapter we find out that Chi Chi is pregnant, so without further ado…**

***About three weeks later***

Chi Chi woke up for the fourth time this week feeling sick to her stomach. She thought that today she'd be able to hold last night's food in, but alas, luck was not on her side today. Her insides began to churn and she rushed from her bed into her bathroom, where she began to throw up violently.

She felt like her insides were on fire, and couldn't figure out what the problem was. _Maybe I've come down with the flu, _Chi Chi thought, _or something similar, maybe. I'll go see a doctor later today and get his opinion._

After making her decision, she stood up and started to make her way back to her bed, though she didn't make it even halfway there as she felt last night's dinner coming up once more.

Meanwhile, Gohan was in West City. It was only around 8 A.M., but he had decided that it was best for him to take early shifts so he would have more time later in the day to train, and also more time to spend with his mother, who seemed to be sick every day recently.

Gohan chuckled to himself as he thought back to how he was hired by J&J Construction.

_Gohan stepped onto the work zone feeling slightly nervous. Here he was, an eleven year old boy, trying to get a job working construction. 'This should be good,' he thought._

_ The young boy stepped up to who appeared to be the manager, and after going through how he would ask for a job in his head, finally spoke up._

_ "Excuse me, sir," he said, gaining the manager's attention._

_ "Well hello there, young man, what can I help you with?" he asked Gohan politely._

_ Gohan tried to act as professional as possible, but it was hard to accomplish this, as Gohan was still only eleven. After pushing this thought away to get to more important matters, Gohan said, "Actually sir, I was looking for a job. My father recently passed away, and I need to find a way to make some money for our family, so I figured construction was something that I would be good at," Gohan asked the by now stunned and skeptical manager._

_ "Er…well, son, I'm sorry for your loss, but I don't think that construction is something that somebody your age should be working on!" he said, trying his best not to laugh at the boy._

_ Gohan figured that the manager wouldn't just offer him a job, so he felt that a demonstration of his work ethic was in order. "May I see the blueprints for the building you are working on, sir?" he asked the manager while stepping towards a nearby table. Not seeing any harm in this, the manager honored the boy's request._

_ Gohan was handed the plans, and found that they were building a simple two story house with a basement. The foundation of the home was nearly completed, so he felt that if he got to work on the rest, then the manager would change his opinion._

_ As said manager saw Gohan walk towards the building, he was a tad confused. "Hey there young man, you can't go over there!" he said, though his efforts to stop Gohan would prove fruitless._

_ Once Gohan reached the building, he instantly got to work, and the manager was shocked at what he saw. The little boy who looked like he couldn't even hold up his own weight was now moving hundreds of pounds worth of wood and steel at a rate that he could hardly see! In nearly ten minutes, the young boy had doubled the work that the rest of his crew of ten had done the entire day. The manager was absolutely shocked; as Gohan walked back to the place where the manager stood, jaw on the floor, and upon seeing the look on the man's face, Gohan knew that the job would be his._

As he expected, not only was he hired by the company, but he was also offered a ridiculous salary as well, as he was clearly the most talented worker that the company had ever seen. The best part about Gohan's new job, however, was that because of the speed he worked at, he was able to set his own deadlines on the projects that he worked on, and he was often able to be back home by lunch time. Back in the present, Gohan had just finished a new three story house. It was probably the toughest project that he had had so far, but he still managed to finish it in just less than two days.

The young boy smiled as he looked at the work he had accomplished, and seeing that the job was done, he started his flight back home. On the way back, he contemplated what he would do for his training today. It didn't take him very long, though, as after analyzing his own strengths and weaknesses noticed that there was one severe weakness that Gohan had had when he faced Cell; that weakness was his emotions. Through training with Goku, Gohan was able to negate the emotional effects of his Super Saiyan state, though Gohan now in hindsight sees that once he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2, all of these emotional effects came back five-fold. The young boy quickly decided that in order to maximize his potential, he would have to gain full control over himself while in his Super Saiyan 2 state.

Gohan landed in front of his home, and the first thing that came to his mind was not in fact training, but it was the bane of all Saiyans, his stomach. _I'm really hungry, _he thought, and went inside to make himself something to eat.

The half-saiyan was surprised to find out that his mother was not home, but after a short time Gohan found that she had left a note on the fridge detailing her trip to the doctor. _I hope Mom feels better soon, _he thought, though his stomach got the better of him once more and began to grumble loudly.

Gohan decided that it was worthless to try and fight his stomach, and quickly prepared himself an obscene amount of sandwiches for lunch; enough to feed a small village. Despite this fact, it still only took him about five minutes to devour all of them, and he headed out into the woods to begin his mental training.

After flying about two miles from his house, Gohan found an open grass area and he decided that it was safe to transform. He focused his mind, then let out a shout as he felt his power come flowing thorugh his body, he was now a Super Saiyan, but knew that in order for his training to be of any use, he needed to push his power even further. He thought about what Cell did to his father, and used the anger that welled inside of him as his fuel, and as blue-colored lighning began to surround his body and his muscles bulged slightly, Gohan finally completed his transformation into a Super Saiyan 2 for the first time since he defeated Cell.

The young warrior instantly felt different inside, as he was running almost entirely on instincts. Despite this roller coaster of emotions, however, he still was able to keep a hold on his sense of purpose. _I need to calm down, _Gohan thought. _If I can't keep myself calm in this state, then I will never be able to use it reliably._

He tried his best to focus his mind through controlled breathing, and after about ten minutes he was able to get a small hold over his mental faculties. Now that Gohan had control over his actions, he decided to take this opportunity to improve his emotional control. Gohan sat on the ground, closed his eyes, and tried his best to empty his mind as he began to meditate. It was difficult for him to keep still in this form; however, as when he first attempted to meditate the lightning that would crack every few seconds would interrupt his concentration. After the first hour, however, he was able to keep himself perfectly calm for well over ten minutes at a time.

After about two more hours of meditating, Gohan was once more interrupted, however this time it was by the sound of the hover car that was heading towards his house. Gohan opened his eyes and studied the craft, and upon recognizing that it was his mother, he decided to fly back home as well.

"Hi, Mom!" Gohan shouted to Chi Chi just before landing, "What is the word from the doctor?" he asked her.

Chi Chi was a tad confused at first as to why her son was a Super Saiyan, but wrote it off rather quickly and flashed Gohan a huge smile. "Come inside, Gohan, I have some wonderful news!" she said, and the ever curious Gohan obliged.

Once they were inside, Chi Chi led them into the kitchen, where Gohan sat down at the table. After sitting down for a few seconds watching his mother, who was grinning like a five year old on Halloween, Gohan couldn't contain his curiosity any longer, and blurted out "So Mom, what's the news?"

Chi Chi still had a huge smile on her face, and decided that she wouldn't keep her son in suspense any longer. "Well I went to the doctor to find out why I had been sick so much recently, and well as it turns out…I'm pregnant!" she said, her voice full of happiness, and Gohan simply shot a smile back at his mother and said, "That's wonderful news, Mom! When did this happen?"

Now that Gohan knew, Chi Chi figured that she might as well spill the rest without further suspense. "It was the day before you and your father left to fight Cell," she started, "you're going to have a little brother or sister Gohan! Oh, I'm so happy!" Gohan's own smile grew in size as an idea popped into his head. "We have to tell the others Mom! Come on, I'll get us there in no time!" he said, and immediately grabbed his mother by the waist, carried her out of the house, and took off for Capsule Corp, while his mother tried her best to contain her screams she wanted to let out because of the speed they were flying.

**A/N: Well there you go, that's the end of chapter 2! Once again thanks to all those who have reviewed so far, and please continue to do so, I really value your input. I'll be skipping to around the birth of Goten at the beginning of next chapter, so you can count on another Saiyan arriving to the party in chapter 3! My goal for this story is to get t least one chapter out per week, but in an ideal scenario I'd get two out every week. I'm on summer break from school, so I have plenty of time to write. Until next time!**

**-HRR2b23**


	3. Chapter 3: New Saiyans and Old Rivals

**Chapter 3: New Saiyans and Old Rivalries**

**A/N: Alright Everybody, Its HRR back with another update! This chapter, we get to welcome Goten into our story, and I get to write my first fight scene (of many this story) as well, and I'm pretty excited about that. Once again thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter**

**Dbzfan777: I'm glad you liked that part, believe it or not it was pretty difficult for me to write that so I'm happy it turned out well.**

**Herbert89 and ultranx: Glad you two like it so far!**

**Now then, this chapter will take place eight months after the conclusion of chapter two, so try and keep that in mind. So then, here…we…go!**

***Mountain District, Eight months Later***

Gohan stood beside a river a mile away from his home. He was currently in his Super Saiyan 2 form, and his training in that form was going quite well. In fact, he was now able to almost totally control his emotions in that state, and he was also able to even reduce the bioelectricity that came with the state reduced to almost nil. Gohan had actually been in his SSJ2 state for over a week straight now, and really wasn't feeling all that worn out from it, which he took as a sign that he was getting far stronger in that form as well.

He had recently finished a four hour training session in the Gravity Room at Capsule Corporation after work, and upon returning home he had gotten the urge to eat, so Gohan figured that fish would be a good meal for today.

The young saiyan stood beside the winding river, waiting for a large fish to make his way by him. After patiently standing by for around five minutes, he found his catch. It was a large pale-blue fish of at least ten feet in length, and several hundred pounds in weight. Gohan salivated at the sight of the beast, knowing that it had to be the largest fish in the river. After waiting one final moment for the fish to pass by, Gohan dove headfirst into the water, and swam full speed at his prey. The fish, not one to come quietly, speed up his pace as well, and even tried to outmaneuver the Saiyan by swimming in a semblance of a zig-zag pattern. Despite this, the fish was still no match for the boy, and after a few more seconds of the fish struggling pointlessly, Gohan landed a swift underwater kick to the fish's skull, killing it on impact.

Gohan congratulated himself silently on the catch as he brought the fish ashore. Once there, he set the fish aside and walked up to a tree of about twenty feet in height. He inhaled deeply, then launched at the tree with the side of his hand, slicing through the tree which fell shortly after. Then, he took the bulk of the trunk and chopped it up further, making some firewood out of it. He then took the logs and arranged them in a small circle, and set the logs aflame with a small blast of ki. Finally, he impaled his catch with one of the branches of the tree and placed it over the fire, and started to cook his catch.

Once the fish had been cooking for a solid twenty minutes or so, Gohan felt that it was ready to eat, so he sliced off a section of fish and prepared to take a bite. However, he never got the chance, as he picked up on the faintest bit of a scream.

He focused himself on the source of the noise, and after a while he was able to make out the words "Gohan, come here quick!" Recognizing his mother's voice, he instantly dropped the fish and quickly flew to his home.

As he flew through the air at near top speed, he wondered to himself as to what predicament his mother could possibly be in. After worrying for a few seconds that she could possibly be in real danger, another thought hit him like a punch to the face. _Mom's been pregnant for nearly nine months…maybe the baby is finally coming,_he thought to himself. With this knowledge, he pushed himself to top speed and made it to his house in a matter of seconds. The young Saiyan pushed his way through the door and sprinted down the hallway until he saw his mother in the living room. Once he was in the same room as her, he gasped in surprise after seeing that his earlier suspicions were correct, evidenced by the small puddle below her.

"It's coming, Gohan," Chi Chi said to her son.

"Okay Mom, I'm going to take you to Capsule Corp now, we can use the delivery room they have there," he said, trying to keep as calm as possible.

"Alright Gohan, just…make it fast, okay?" she replied, and Gohan simply gave her an affirmative nod before picking the woman up and bolting out the door. He took off at top speed for C.C., and it was times like this when Gohan was glad that he was still in his SSJ2 state. Chi Chi merely hung in Gohan's arms, squeezing them forcibly from time to time in an effort to fight the pain that came with her contractions. Gohan put up with this rather easily, and didn't really blame his mother for using him as her proverbial punching bag either, as the pain was among the most that Chi Chi had ever felt. _This is only the beginning too,_the woman thought to herself with worry.

In a matter of minutes, the pair had arrived at Capsule Corp, and not wanting to waste any time, Gohan plowed his way through the door the instant they landed and started his search for Bulma. After searching for her ki, he was able to locate her after a couple of seconds. Now that he knew where she was, he ran down the halls at top speed towards her, still carrying his mother in his arms.

"Bulma!" Gohan shouted, "Mom has gone into labor, I need you to get her into the delivery room as quickly as you can!" he said to a surprised Bulma.

"Okay, Gohan, just wait right here, I'll do my best for you!" she said to the boy, and after putting Chi Chi in a wheelchair, she was off to the delivery room.

***Ten Minutes Later***

Gohan sat in the waiting room with much anticipation. He worried for his mother's safety, wondered how long that the delivery process would take, and above all, wondered whether his new sibling would be a boy or a girl. Throughout the whole time Chi Chi had been pregnant, she had never bothered to have an ultrasound, and thus she had no idea what sex her child would be. Another thought crept into Gohan's mind as well, _this also means that we don't know whether or not this baby will have a tail…_he thought, feeling rather glad that they had brought his mother to Bulma and not a regular doctor, because if the baby did wind up having a Saiyan tail, it may come as a bit of a shock.

He continued to sit in relative silence for around ten minutes, with the only sounds that could be heard coming from the sound of him furiously tapping his foot. This continued until Gohan heard another set of footsteps coming through the hall, and the person they belonged to spoke up in a raspy and commanding voice.

"Won't you calm down already, brat? Whether I like to admit it or not, the Woman does know what she is doing in there," the man said, and Gohan immediately labeled the voice as Vegeta's. He turned around and faced the Prince of all Saiyans, and spoke up, "Yeah, sorry Vegeta, just a little concerned about my mother, that's all," he said, although he knew that the older Saiyan had little concern for this.

As if he was reading Gohan's mind, he replied "Well if I were you, I would be more concerned with your training. Even in peacetime, you never know when something could happen," Vegeta stated bluntly.

Gohan started to get a little angry at this statement, "You really think I don't take my training seriously? I've been doing nothing but working and training everyday, how is that not serious? Just today I was using your Gravity Room!" he argued with the older Saiyan, while some cracks of electricity could be seen as his rage began to build slightly.

Vegeta liked the fire he was starting to light inside the younger Saiyan, and decided to see just _how_ seriously Gohan took his training. From what he could see, Gohan was at least somewhat serious, as he was still in his SSJ2 form for what seemed like no apparent reason, which meant that he was trying to gain full control over it. After giving Gohan a smirk, Vegeta said, "All right then runt, If you think that you've been taking your training serious enough, then you should have no problem taking me on, right?" he asked, and the young half-breed shot a smirk right back at Vegeta.

"No problem at all," he said, "lets take this to the GR, we don't need anybody getting in the way," he told the man, narrowing his eyes as he did so, and led Vegeta to said room.

Once they entered the GR, Gohan took to the left side of the room and faced Vegeta, who stood approximately twenty paces in front of him on the right side of the room. The two looked each other over; sizing each other up. Gohan closed his eyes, focused his mind, and relaxed his muscles. As his hair began to lose its edge as well as its golden color, and his eyes turned back from the teal they previously were to a jet black, he said to Vegeta, "I may as well start in my base form too. I don't want to make this _too_ unfair for you," he said.

Vegeta was surprised, though he didn't show it. It wasn't like the brat to trash talk an opponent, perhaps Vegeta's words earlier did get to the youth. After acknowledging his talk with a simple nod of the head, Vegeta took a fighting stance, as did Gohan. Neither one of them being patient enough for the other to make a move, they both charged at each other simultaneously. Gohan was the first to go on the offensive, sending a flurry of punches towards Vegeta's face, all of which Vegeta dodged with relative ease. Seeing that his punches alone were not having any effect, Gohan decided to use these merely as a distraction, and after sending a few more punches Vegeta's way, he sent a kick aimed for the Saiyan Prince's midsection, which connected and sent a jolt of pain through the elder Saiyan's body.

After reeling back from Gohan's assault, Vegeta decided that it was his turn to go on the offensive. He charged at the half-Saiyan, fist back, and delivered a punch headed straight for Gohan's forehead. Surprisingly, though, when his fist should have connected, Vegeta only felt air. _It's an afterimage, dammi-,_he thought, but was rewarded for his failure to recognize this earlier with a kick to the cheek, sending the Prince flying to the other side of the room and crashing into the wall.

He recovered rather quickly, however, and after mentally cursing himself for his failures, began rushing Gohan again, and this time Gohan did not try to use any tricks and was simply dodging every single one of Vegeta's punches and kicks. The elder Saiyan would not be bested so easily, however, and after launching an attempt to punch Gohan in the face, Vegeta followed up by sending a ki blast out of his other hand, which connected with Gohan's chest and sent him back a few feet. Though it didn't do much damage to him, this did break Gohan's guard and opened him up to several punches from Vegeta, who finished his assault with an uppercut that sent Gohan flying up into the air, followed by an elbow to the back sending the young Saiyan crashing to the floor, making a crack in the ground as he made contact with it.

Vegeta, however, felt that his offensive was not over, and proceeded to send an assailment of ki blasts down at Gohan. Gohan was able to make a recovery, however, and used a ki blast of his own aimed towards the ground to send him across the room and away from Vegeta's attack. With Vegeta still sending ki blasts at where he thought Gohan was, the boy was able to use this distraction to rush at Vegeta. Once Vegeta noticed that Gohan was coming at him, and not on the floor, he immediately took up a defensive stance, trying his best to block the punches and kicks Gohan was sending at him. Noticing that Vegeta was forced to block his hits rather than dodge them, Gohan decided that he needed to push himself further, and increased the pace of his punches. Eventually, he was able to land a right jab on Vegeta's face, which he followed up with a kick to Vegeta's midsection. Next, he landed a left hook on the Prince's face, and then a devastating right to the forehead, sending Vegeta flying. As he saw Vegeta flying helplessly across the room, Gohan decided that it was time to end this fight. "Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" he shouted, and a blue beam of energy shot out of his hands straight towards the still reeling Vegeta. The elder Saiyan tried his best to block the hit, but in his position he was helpless to avoid the wave, which hit him head on, and after landing on the floor, Vegeta felt himself slowly lose both his consciousness, and the fight.

Gohan smiled to himself as he slowly descended back to the floor, happy that, at least when they were both in their base forms, he could still take on Vegeta. After he concluded his mental celebration, he walked over to the fallen Prince, pulled a senzu bean out of his pocket, and fed it to Vegeta. After eating the bean, the Saiyan's eyes shot back open, and he picked himself up off of the ground and turned to face the victor of their sparring session.

What happened next is something that Gohan never would have expected. "Good job, brat. It seems you have been taking your training seriously after all," Vegeta said to a surprised Gohan. He knew it was a lot for Vegeta to actually compliment somebody, so he smiled at the man and replied with a simple "Thank you."

He was about to start another conversation with Vegeta, when they were both interrupted by the crack of the PA system. "Gohan, Vegeta? Are you two in here? I told you to wait outside the delivery room! Anyways, If you two are in there you may want to come back now, I just finished Chi Chi's delivery," Bulma's voice told them.

Happy that his Mom was finally finished with her ordeal, Gohan bolted for the door of the GR and ran back to the delivery room where Bulma was waiting for him.

"Hi Bulma," he said, "How did it go?"

Bulma smiled at the young Saiyan and replied, "It went just fine. As it turns out you're going to have a baby brother Gohan!" she said with excitement. "Chi Chi is in the delivery room with him now, you can go see them if you want to!"

Gohan easily decided that he was going to take Bulma up on her offer, and went inside the room where his mother and new brother laid on the bed together. Gohan was stunned when he looked at the full head of hair and tail on his newborn brother, and after Chi Chi turned her head to look at her son, Gohan said to her, "Wow…he looks just like Dad."

"Yes he does, doesn't he? He even has the same hairstyle as him!" she said while the two boys in the room laughed in unison.

"Have you decided what to name him yet?" Gohan asked, his curiosity peaking.

"As a matter of fact, I have," Chi Chi started, "I'm going to call him Goten, seeing as how he looks so much like Goku, I thought he should have a name like him too," she said, and Gohan's smiled widened slightly as he said back to his mother, "I like the name, too." He then asked Chi Chi the question she was waiting for ever since he walked into the room. "Can I hold him?"

Chi Chi laughed slightly, "It's about time you asked! Of course you can!" she replied, and handed the baby over to Gohan.

Gohan looked at his brother as he held Goten by his sides in front of his face. "Hi there, little guy. My name's Gohan and I am your big brother!" he said, and Goten, as if knowing what Gohan had said, giggled in response to him.

Gohan looked back at his mother, and asked her one more question. "Hey Mom…are we going to let him keep his tail?"

Chi Chi just looked at Gohan with mild amusement, and after seeing Gohan's confused look in response she laughed and told him, "Now what do you think?"

**A/N: And there you have it! That's the end of Chapter 3. Lucky for you guys, I was stuck at work for 6 hours today with literally nothing to do, so I was able to get this chapter done in one day. Once again thanks to those of you who reviewed, but I'd really like to see more people reviewing this story! I see the number of hits it gets, and I know that more than just a few people have something to say or suggest to me! Anyways, next chapter I am going to be fast forwarding six years, so we will be about 3 months earlier than the gap that was originally made. Until next time, guys!**

**-HRR2b23**


	4. Chapter 4: Saiyaman Rises

**Chapter 4: Saiyaman Rises**

**A/N: Okay guys I'm back with another update for my Buu Saga story. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed my previous chapters:**

**DiscoStu09: Yeah I always had wanted to see a "full power SSJ2" as well, but it never really got to happen, which sort of disappointed me. As far as Vegeta goes, however, since it isn't quite his type to train with a partner, the sparring session that you saw with Gohan in the last chapter has not become a regular thing over the six year gap between the last chapter and this one; so though Vegeta may be slightly stronger than he was in canon because he knows the gap between him and Gohan is present, there will still be quite a noticeable gap between the two. That will play a role later, but I don't want to spoil anything yet.**

**Ultanx: glad I was once again "epic" enough for ya**

**Lightningblade49: Though I think it would be pretty cool for the characters to pick up moves from each other, since I just did the time skip before this chapter I would have no way of explaining how they picked up those moves, so I think I'm going to have the characters hang on to their own trademark moves for the most part. Although, you will see Trunks perform one of Piccolo's in this chapter if you pay close attention.**

**Also, I know that it took me quite a bit longer for me to get this chapter posted than the last few, but this chapter actually more than _doubles _the length of my story, so I promise your wait will be well rewarded. Now then, in this chapter we will be entering the Great Saiyaman Saga equivalent of my story, and in this chapter we will all get to say hello to our favorite superhero!**

***Mountain District, Six Years Later***

Goten looked up at the sky and smiled. It was an absolutely perfect day outside, the temperature was just a touch above 70 degrees Fahrenheit, there was a slight breeze rolling through the air, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Goten had recently turned six years old, and stood at a couple of inches over three feet in height with a lean, but muscular build. He was wearing an orange and blue gi with long sleeves which had a striking similarity to the gi that Goku had worn before he died.

After admiring the scenery for a few moments more, Goten turned and faced his older brother, who was sitting on the grass a few feet away.

Gohan had matured quite a bit over the past several years as well. While his hair was still the same jet black it had always been, it stood up with more of a natural spikiness compared to the bed head look that his hair had had previously. He also had grown in height quite considerably as well and now stood at nearly six feet tall. Gohan's shoulders had also broadened throughout the years, along with his arms being much larger in terms of both length and bulk as well.

At seeing his little brother look at him, Gohan stood up and said, "Okay, squirt, I think break time is over for now. Do you want to try and learn a new technique?"

Goten jumped up and down in excitement, "Yeah, Gohan! What are we gonnna try now?" he asked his brother, who just smiled at the six year old's seemingly infinite amount of energy.

Gohan contemplated what he would teach the youngster next. Despite his age and size, Goten was actually progressing very quickly in his training, and much like the two Sons before him, showed signs of very serious potential. The older Saiyan went through in his head the various things he had taught Goten since he started training him a few years ago. First he taught Goten the basics of sparring, such as stances and the simplest of punches and kicks. Next, once he had gotten the hang of that Gohan worked on eliminating the unnecessary movements that his younger brother would make while fighting. Not surprisingly, the young Saiyan was able to get rid of them without much trouble, and Gohan was then able to teach Goten basic ki manipulation, like firing ki blasts. He also taught him how to sense powers as well as suppress his own. Finally, just last month Gohan taught his brother how to fly, and the younger Saiyan took this in stride as well and was already able to fly like a pro.

After making his list, Gohan was surprised to find that he neglected to teach his brother one of the most important concepts in ki manipulation.

Goten was looking at his brother impatiently, but smiled when he saw Gohan prepare to speak again.

"Hey Goten," Gohan started, "you remember what you need to do with your ki to form ki blasts right?" he asked.

Goten responded enthusiastically with "Of course big brother! I concentrate it into my hands, and then let it flow out right?"

Gohan smiled, which Goten took as a signal that he was correct.

His suspicions were quickly confirmed when Gohan said, "That's right Goten. Now I'm going to teach you how to take ki blasts that _other_ people throw at you and deflect them. How does that sound?"

The young Saiyan's eyes seemed to widen out to twice their size, and a huge smile was plastered on Goten's face. "That sounds awesome! How do I do that Gohan?" he asked Gohan with anticipation.

As Gohan was a near expert on this subject, it didn't take him very long to come up with his answer. "Well Goten, when you see somebody shoot a blast of ki at you, you need to do the same thing with your ki that you do when shooting one yourself; namely, concentrating it at the tips of your hands. However, instead of letting the ki flow out of your hands like when shooting a ki blast, you keep it at the tips of your hands, and then swat at the ki blast with your hands when it is close to you. Sound easy enough?" Gohan asked after he was done explaining.

Goten looked back at his brother, and ever eager to try this new technique, he replied, "Yeah, that sounds _really _easy! Let's try it now!"

"Okay, then Goten," Gohan started, "Fly in the air about a hundred feet up, and move away from me about ten feet as well, to give you some space. We don't want to damage anything out here, since these blasts could go anywhere!" he finished.

Goten obliged, and not long after Gohan followed suit, hovering about fifteen feet away from his brother. Quickly, Gohan took one last cursory look around to make sure that there was no danger that they would hit anything. After reaffirming that they were well above any trees in the area and were miles away from the nearest residence (which was their own, no less) Gohan looked back at his brother and said, "Are you ready, Goten?"

Goten's eyes narrowed as he took up a fighting stance, sending a wordless signal to Gohan that he was up for the challenge.

Gohan smirked back at his brother, and decided that he was going to start off easy on him. He sent out three ki blasts one after the other at the younger Saiyan. To his surprise, however, not even a second later he saw that all three of his blasts were coming straight back at him. Though this caught him off guard, he held out his right hand and quickly reabsorbed the blasts back into his hand without much trouble.

"Hey, big brother...can we try something a little harder than that please?" Goten asked, which caused said brother to burst out in laughter.

After laughing for a few more seconds, Gohan regained his composure, narrowed his own eyes back at Goten, and then said, "Okay then Goten, but remember, you asked for it!"

Goten reassumed his fighting stance, ready for anything his brother could throw at him. After seeing that his brother was ready, Gohan wasted no time in beginning his assault. He started throwing ki blast after ki blast at Goten, who was able to deflect all of them back in at least the general direction of Gohan. Seeing how well his brother was doing, he decided that it was okay to quicken his pace a little bit, and started firing his waves at twice the pace he started firing them at.

Goten was using up all of his concentration to keep up with his brother's attacks at this pace, and was struggling to send even a few directly back at Gohan. Instead, he was reduced to having to try and send them in his general direction, but many of his attempts at this merely sent the blasts directly to his sides, and a few poorly placed strikes were even sent behind _Goten_, much to the chagrin of the younger Saiyan.

However, all Gohan saw in this situation was that his younger brother was still able to deflect all of the blasts that he threw at him, and the Saiyan in him wanted to push his brother even farther. He let this urge take him over, and doubled his pace once more. To the average person, it now seemed like a continuous wave of ki was being sent at Goten, even though it was actually several blasts that were lined up together.

Goten tried as hard as he could to keep up with his brother's attacks. Try as he might, however, he wasn't able to send a single one of the blasts back in Gohan's direction, and was only able to send the majority of them backwards. The other few that were shot at the young Saiyan, were merely blocked by him, and angered by his failure to deflect all of the blasts, he pushed himself even further. Not after long, he was able to deflect every single one of the blasts, though not many were able to go anywhere but backwards. This success, however, only resulted in Gohan once again quickening the pace at which he shot the blasts at his brother.

Seeing the seemingly infinite amount of blasts that were being shot at him, Goten knew that he wasn't going to be able to send them flying. He knew that he needed to be stronger to have success in this fight, and the fact that he was going to fail was eating him alive. With every blast that Goten was forced to merely block, his anger built up inside of him even more. Willing himself not to fail, the young Saiyan shot out a menacing scream, and forced every ounce of power that he had to come out of him. Even though the blasts were still coming at him, he no longer cared. Goten's power began to soar with his scream, and his hair began to stand up on edge, gaining a golden shine to it as well. His formerly black and innocent eyes then turned to a teal color, and gained an almost evil look to them. The young Saiyan stopped yelling, and after feeling more power than ever rushing through him, turned his attention back at the blasts that were still being fired at him. The blasts that just a second ago were moving at a speed that Goten was nearly unable to see now were moving at seemingly slow motion to the boy, who now deflected each and every one of them straight back at their sender with a force that caused Gohan to stop sending the blasts and look at what happened to his brother.

When he saw what happened to him, however, he couldn't believe his eyes. Here was his _six year old _brother, standing in front of him with shimmering golden hair and teal eyes that seemed like they could shoot daggers on their own. Gohan was truly speechless, he had always known that Goten possessed a huge potential inside of him, and he hoped that someday he would be able to teach his younger brother how to transform into a Super Saiyan. Never did he imagine, however, that Goten would be able to accomplish this transformation at such a young age, and through the course of only ordinary training as well.

The newest Super Saiyan was the person who broke the trance that seemed to have been placed on his brother, and Goten asked his brother, "So are we going to keep going, or are we done now?"

At hearing that Goten still wanted to keep going, Gohan just laughed fondly. "Goten, I think that's enough for today," he started, "But, I have something else to ask you. Are you even aware of what just happened to you?"

Goten looked back at his brother with confusion and said, "Well, all I can really tell is that I got a lot stronger than I was before!"

Gohan was surprised that his brother still hadn't figured it out yet. He gave Goten one more minute to think it over, then after seeing he still had nothing else to say, Gohan simply told him, "Let's fly home now Goten, you'll see what happened once we get back."

With that, the two boys took off for their home, which, due to the circumstances of their training, they were about ten miles away from. Gohan noticed that on the way there that Goten was flying much faster than he normally does due to the enormous amount of energy he was putting out, but to Goten it just felt like he was flying normally.

After moving along for another few minutes, the pair landed just outside of their home, and Gohan coolly walked up to their door and opened it, allowing Goten to go inside first. He then suggested to the youngster, "Why don't you go and look at the bathroom mirror, Goten?"

Goten, although unsure as to why his brother wanted him to do this, replied "Uh…okay then Gohan. Why do you want me to do that?"

"You'll see when you get there, just do it," Gohan told him, and the young Saiyan quickly made his way to the bathroom, eager to find out what his older brother was hiding from him. When he got to the bathroom and looked into the mirror, a huge smile formed on his face, and his eyes widened in shock. He turned around to face Gohan, and shouted at him, "I'm a Super Saiyan big brother!"

Gohan chuckled, and smiled back at his brother, "Yeah, Goten, you are. I'm really proud of you!" he said, and felt the need to show Goten just _how _proud he was of him. So, he said, "When I first transformed, I was the youngest Super Saiyan ever, but you were able to beat me by several years! I'm really happy for you Goten." After hearing his brother's heartfelt speech, Goten smiled back at him. However, after a few seconds the familiar look of confusion was once again on the young Saiyan's face. "Uh, Gohan" he started, "How do I change back?"

This caused Gohan to break out laughing once again, and eventually he told his brother, "Just focus your mind, and then suppress your power."

Goten closed his eyes and did as he was told, and not long after his golden hair and teal eyes were changed back into their normal black states, signaling that he was no longer in his Super Saiyan form. After he changed back to normal and walked out of the bathroom, a loud grumble could be heard from the stomachs of _both_ Saiyans, who looked at each other and laughed, and Gohan said, "Come on, Squirt. I'll make us some lunch now, okay?"

Goten smiled wide and shouted, "Oh boy, food!" and rushed off to the kitchen at a furious pace.

***Son residence, twenty minutes later***

Gohan stood at the kitchen sink, starting to clean the mounds of dishes that he and Goten accumulated during their meal(s.) While they were eating, Gohan never really thought too much about the amount of food that a Saiyan was able to consume on a daily basis; afterwards, when he was forced to clean up after himself, however, he couldn't help but silently curse the void that was his stomach.

Goten had just finished up his last bit of food, and promptly stood up from the table and walked up to his brother to help him with the dishes.

While the two were eating, they didn't really talk very much, due to the fact that they were preoccupied with stuffing their mouths at a furious pace. So, while Gohan was in the middle of drying off a plate, he took the opportunity to once again congratulate his younger brother on his recent progress.

"You know, Goten," he started, "you've really come a long way since we started your training. It took our dad until he was in his _twenties_ to become a Super Saiyan, and it took me several years of training to become one as well. But here you are, six years old, and you have already accomplished that great feat! I'm really proud of you, Goten," he finished, smiling at his little brother. Goten smiled back at him, and even though he was happy with being able to become a Super Saiyan, he wanted to make it clear to his brother that he wanted more.

"Thanks, Gohan, but I don't want to stop here! When you train on your own later in the day, I can always sense your power level from here, and it is still _way_ higher than the one I was able to get to today! When will I be able to be as strong as you are?" Goten asked, and this simple act of asking a question was enough to cause Gohan's pride in his brother to shoot up even higher.

"Well, Goten, to be honest I don't really know. The reason I was able to transform into the next level of Super Saiyan to begin with was because I needed to have an emotional trigger coupled with the necessary power. So, even though it would be pretty easy for us to get your power level high enough to transform, which, by the way, we are going to do," he added in, causing the six year old standing in front of him to send a smirk at him, signaling that he was up for the challenge. Gohan then continued, "You would still have to have a _need_ for the extra power, something that could potentially endanger your life," he said.

Goten simply pouted, even though he knew it was selfish for him to just want to have more power, he still didn't think it was fair he had to wait until his life was in danger to get it. Gohan noticed the look of displeasure on his brother's face, and after a few seconds he thought of an idea to help get Goten out of his funk. "How about this, Goten," he started, "there is a World Martial Arts Tournament coming up in about four months, and I'm going to be competing to earn the prize money for our family. How about we train really hard for the next few months, then I'll enter you in as well, so we can see how well you stack up against everybody else in the world?" he finished. Goten jumped up and down in excitement, "That sounds awesome, big brother! Who else is going to be competing? Can we ask Trunks to compete too? We're always sparring when you're at work, and it would be really cool if I could fight him for real!" he said, and Gohan liked the idea that his brother had gotten on to.

"Sure, and while I'm at it I'll ask Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin and all the others to compete as well! We want to make sure we have some competition, right?" he asked his brother, laughing as he did so. After Goten nodded in a mixture of agreement and excitement, Gohan asked him, "So, are you ready to go train some more now?"

To his surprise, Goten shook his head, "No, not yet. If we train right after I eat, I sometimes get sick," he said. This confused Gohan, "Huh, that's odd. I never have that problem. Though, you are part human, so I guess that may have been passed on to you from Mom," he said, before sighing and adding, "Alright then, I guess we can wait a few minutes. Go ahead and do whatever you want, but at three we are going to start training again, got it?" he asked, and Goten nodded before walking up the stairs and into his room.

Now alone, Gohan decided that he was going to treat himself to a little television for the first time in several weeks before resuming his training. He walked into his living room, plopped down onto the leather couch, and flipped on the TV. He wasn't exactly sure if there would be anything on that he would find interesting, so he decided to just watch the news.

When he turned it on, however, he was surprised at what he was seeing on the screen.

"And now in national news, Satan City has once again been hit with a massive crime wave. Today, an attempted robbery of a bank took place. However, disaster was once again averted when Videl Satan, the daughter of world hero Hercule Satan, showed up at the scene and was able to force the three armed robbers to submit."

Gohan couldn't believe what he was hearing. _How could one girl think that she will be able to stop all the crime in the city?_ Gohan thought. _It just isn't safe, eventually there will be somebody who will be either too strong for her, or there may be dozens of people at once…and then what will happen to her?_

The reporter on screen then continued, "Videl is currently seventeen years old, and will be competing in the World Martial Arts Tournament that is going to be held in a few months. Most people believe that she is certain to earn a spot in the final match, and some speculate that she may even be as strong as her father!" he said.

This just caused Gohan to cringe. _As_strong _as her father? If I were them I'd worry about her being as_weak_as her father!_ he thought, and wondered to himself how he could help Videl keep her life. After mulling it over for a few minutes, he couldn't think of any other ideas short of going over there himself and stopping the criminals on his own. However, even though he had decided that this was the best course of action, it still posed problems in itself. _If I just up and go over there to stop crime, people may recognize my face from the footage of the Cell Games, and that would be bad. I could turn Super Saiyan, but then they would still recognize me since I was transformed during the games as well. So, if I'm going to go over there and fight the criminals, I'm going to need some kind of disguise…but what should it be?_ he thought.

This was a question that was quite puzzling to the Saiyan. He knew that in order to protect his identity, he needed to have something to cover his face. However, he also wanted to be able to do so without looking like a complete idiot, so he would have to come up with an entire costume for himself rather than just wear a random mask on his face. He turned off the television and went up to his room. Once there, he picked up some pencils and paper from his desk, sat down on his bed, and began to sketch some ideas as to what his costume could look like.

After about fifteen minutes, he looked over his first idea. It consisted of black boots with red stripes, tight red pants, and a black and white long sleeve top complete with red shoulder pads. Finally, he had white gloves, and a black bandana over his hair and red framed sunglasses covering his face. He contemplated wearing this, but after a minute he thought that it looked too much like a variation on Saiyan armor, and he also thought that the color scheme was a tad off as well, so he crumpled the piece of paper into a ball and threw it into his trash bin before picking up another piece of paper and starting over again.

He went through five more of these hideous looking costumes, each sketch looking even worst than the last, and upon his latest failure, he turned his head to the clock and saw that it was 2:50. _Only ten minutes left until Goten and I train again,_he thought, _I'll try one more time for today._

He started from scratch once more, and right from the beginning he knew that he was on to something. His hand continued to fly across the paper, and he liked the design of his outfit more and more with each passing second. Before he knew it, however, Goten came bursting through the door shouting, "Gohan! It's three o'clock now, let's go train!"

Gohan, despite his love of training, was actually slightly annoyed by his brother; he was so close. "Just a minute Goten, I'm doing something right now but I'm almost done," he told his brother.

This, however, did not sit well with Goten, who said "But Gohan! You said we would train again at three! Well, it's three now and I wanna train, so come on!" he said to his brother, pulling his arm as he did so.

Gohan was starting to become frustrated, but held this back when talking to Goten, as he had to remind himself that the boy was only six. "I know I said that Goten, but this is important, so just give me one minute, okay?"

Goten finally gave in, "Okay," he said, and plopped a seat next to Gohan on his bed and waited as patiently as he could.

Now that that distraction was done with, Gohan turned his attention back to the piece of paper in front of him. He was done with everything from the neck down, but still needed to do something about the head. After debating over several different options, one stood out in his head and after making the finishing touches to what would be his outfit he looked at the costume in full. _This is…perfect._ _I can't make this on my own, but I bet Bulma can. I'll swing by Capsule Corp after work tomorrow and show this to her, maybe I'll take a round in the GR with Trunks while I'm at it,_he thought.

Not before long, though, Goten bumped his brother's arm and asked him, "Gohan…are you done now? 'Cause you just keep staring at that piece of paper. Are we going to train or what?"

Gohan smiled at the boy, Goten really did want to get stronger after all. "Sure, Goten," he said, putting the paper down on his bed, "I'll race ya to the river. Ready? Go!" With that, the two Saiyans were off and running to their destination, all thoughts of crime fighting left behind for the moment.

***Capsule Corporation, the next day***

Bulma stood facing Gohan in the middle of her office, holding the piece of paper the half-Saiyan had given her in her hands. She studied the color scheme and subtle nuances of the outfit that Gohan had designed, and even though he had already gone through what the purpose of it was with her once, she felt the need to ask again.

"So, let me get this straight. You want me to make this outfit for you so you can fight crime in Satan City without being recognized, right?" she asked Gohan.

Gohan sighed at the fact that he had to go through this with her again, but he still answered her question. "Yes, Bulma, if I go out without any sort of disguise on, people may notice me from the broadcast of the Cell Games, and I don't need our family to be swarmed with reporters all the time."

Bulma was still unsure of his motive for this though, "Okay, that I understand, but why do you even feel the need to do this in the first place? I mean, that girl, Videl is her name, right? She seems to have things under control over there, so why don't you just leave things to her?" she asked Gohan, who once again sighed, but this time accompanied this with a hand he placed over his face.

"I want to do this for her safety. Yes, she has things under control now, but what would happen if somebody really strong tried to do something? Or what if there were a huge amount of people involved with one crime? Most people say that she isn't even as strong as her _father,_ so there is no way she'd be able to handle things on her own. Please Bulma, it shouldn't be too hard for you to make this for me, right?" he asked the blue-haired woman.

Said woman just looked back at Gohan, and knowing that he wasn't going to take no for an answer on this one, said to him "It shouldn't be a problem at all. While I'm at it, I'll make you a radio that can tap into the Satan police frequency as well, since that will make it much easier for you to find out when you need to go help them as well."

Gohan smiled at his friend, happy that she was going to do this for him. "How long should this take you?" he asked her.

Bulma shrugged her shoulders. "Probably not too long," she started, "I'd say just a few hours."

Gohan nodded at her answer, "Okay, that's fine by me. Is it okay if I use your GR to train while I'm waiting?" he asked, although he felt that she had to be expecting that this one was coming.

He turned out to be correct in his thinking, as Bulma simply chuckled at him and said, "Sure Gohan, you can use it. In fact, I think Vegeta and Trunks are both in there already. You Saiyans and your training…it never stops does it?"

Gohan laughed back at her, and started to make his way out of the room. "Not for long, anyways," he said, and with that, he exited Bulma's office and tried to make his way through the labyrinth that was Capsule Corp and get to the Gravity Room. While he was on his way there, he thought of something. _You know, this would be a good time to tell Vegeta and Trunks about the tournament_. He made a mental note to do this as soon as the opportunity arose.

After walking past a few dozen more offices and through a few gardens, Gohan had finally made his way to the Gravity Room. Looking through the window on the door and into the room, Gohan could see that Bulma was correct in naming the location of Vegeta and Trunks, as they were both training on their own on opposite sides of the chamber.

He opened the door, much to the chagrin of the two other Saiyans present, as the gravity inside the chamber was reduced to normal as the fail-safe was activated. Gohan noticed the glares that the two of them were shooting him, and he was a little sorry for what he did, because from what he could tell, the two must have been really into their training.

"Sorry guys, I didn't mean to interrupt your training, I just came here because Bulma's working on something for me and I wanted to get some training in as well. Also, now that I see both of you are here, I also have some news to share with the two of you.

Although Vegeta had a look of indifference on his face, Trunks on the other hand seemed to be visibly excited by the possibility of news. "What kind of news, Gohan?" he asked the older half-Saiyan.

Gohan smirked at him, and after looking the young boy over, he could tell that he was at least somewhat stronger than what he was at the last time Gohan saw him. "Now hold on there, Trunks. I came here to train, too. So, how about I make you a deal? If you can hit me with a ki blast, I'll tell you. Sound fair enough?" he asked, hoping that it would give him a chance to see how far along his brother's rival had come. However, this only served to annoy the rather impatient Vegeta, who said harshly "How about I just beat you to the floor if you don't tell us right now?"

Gohan, who over the past few years had gained much more self confidence, merely turned his head to Vegeta and smirked. "Fine. Do it then," he said, with a face that almost inflicted fear in even Vegeta.

Despite this, the pure-blooded Saiyan accepted this challenge without hesitation. He dashed across the floor of the GR, ready to bash the head of a cocky little brat to the floor. However, when he reached the location of the half-Saiyan, he was surprised to find that Gohan was able to quickly maneuver out of Vegeta's path at the last second, and the Prince of all Saiyans, unable to stop his momentum, was greeted by the younger man with a jab to the side of the neck, knocking him out cold.

Not wanting Trunks to feel too upset about this, he looked back at him and said, "He'll be fine. I didn't hit him all that hard, I just got a pressure point so he'll be out for a couple of minutes. If he had been expecting it, then he would have been able to withstand the hit, but he was just too concerned with beating me up to notice a potential counterattack," he said, and Trunks nodded, knowing full well that his father brought this upon himself.

Gohan, however, was not quite finished, and said, "Let that be a lesson to you, Trunks. Never let your guard down, even when you appear to be getting a free shot. Now then, do _you_ want to try your luck at hitting me?"

Trunks narrowed his eyes, faced towards Gohan, and assumed a fighting stance. Gohan, taking this action as a "yes" picked Vegeta up and placed him off to the side and out of the way, before assuming a stance of his own, ready to dodge whatever ki blasts were thrown his way.

Trunks started off just one ki blast aimed directly at Gohan, which he dodged effortlessly. He sent off a few more singular shots at Gohan to get a feel for which direction Gohan appeared to favor when dodging attacks, and much to his displeasure found that there was no clear pattern to his movements. So, he decided to try another approach. He shot off one ki blast aimed straight at Gohan, then immediately after fired off one more from each hand aimed on both sides of the older Saiyan. However, Gohan was able to see through this technique and jumped over the initial ki blast, causing the other two to become useless, or so he thought.

To his surprise, however, he saw that the two ki blasts that Trunks had shot off were now coming straight at him from opposite directions. Though he did not know that Trunks was able to control his ki blasts like this, he was still able to change his momentum midair by flying forward at the last moment, causing the two balls of ki to hit each other and disintegrate.

Though this caused a lot of frustration on Trunks' part, this failed attempt gave him another idea. He began to fire a flurry of shots in multiple directions, some of them not even aimed at Gohan. The few that were, however, were all dodged by the half-Saiyan, who stood in the middle of the room with a smirk on his face. "Still can't hit me, huh?" he said.

Vegeta, who had started to come to, looked up at his surroundings, pleased with what he was seeing. Unbeknownst to Gohan, Trunks had never intended to hit Gohan with any of those ki blasts, which were now all suspended in midair, surrounding Gohan from every direction.

"Don't think that just yet, cocky brat!" he shouted, and this served as a wake up call to Gohan, who just then noticed that he was indeed surrounded by many balls of ki. As they all began to hone in on Gohan at once, he had to come up with a plan quickly. _That's it! _he thought. Gohan threw both of his arms out to the side and yelled, causing a wall of ki to erupt from his body, which, after expanding, interrupted the flight of all of Trunks' ki blasts, rendering them useless.

Gohan was pleased with Trunks' strategy, but was displeased with something else about the young boy. "Trunks, why are you holding back against me?" he asked.

Trunks was surprised, _how does he know? _he thought. "What do you mean by that, Gohan?" he asked, hoping that he was bluffing.

Unfortunately for him, however, Gohan did in fact know, or at least was bluffing _really _well. "You know exactly what I mean Trunks. Show me _everything_ you've got."

Trunks smiled at his friend, then said, "Well alright then, I wanted to save this as a surprise to my dad, but I guess it's too late for that now," he said, which caused Vegeta's eyes to widen in shock. _He can't possibly mean…_the eldest Saiyan thought.

A moment later, Trunks let out a yell, and let all of the ki in his body reach its peak. His hair flickered between its usual lavender and a shiny, golden color, as if it couldn't decide which to be. Eventually, the gold won out, and his hair began to stand up on end instead of hang down, and his eyes turned from a light blue to a teal color, signaling the completion of his Super Saiyan transformation.

After transforming, Trunks decided to resume his assault on Gohan. He began to throw ki blasts at him as fast as he possibly could, and although Gohan was able to dodge the first few, the fact that he was still in his base form, combined with the fact that the blasts were coming at him from nearly every direction at almost the exact same time, caused one of the blasts to graze his arm. Upon hearing the contact being made, Trunks stopped firing at Gohan and threw his hands up in victory before shouting, "Yes! I won!"

However, this was the last thing on Vegeta's mind, as it was preoccupied by wondering how the _hell_ his son was already a Super Saiyan at age seven! "Trunks!" he said with a stern face, "When did you become able to do this?" he asked.

Trunks looked at his father and said confidently, "It was about a month ago. While I was sparring with Goten he landed a good combo on me and I was backed into a corner. So when I tried to pull out everything I had left I transformed."

Vegeta nodded, and then turned to Gohan, "Can your brother do this as well?" he asked hoarsely.

Trunks answered for Gohan, "No he ca—"

"Actually," Gohan interrupted, "yes he can. Just yesterday he transformed for the first time during our training together," he said, face full of pride.

Vegeta was rightfully stunned. Here were two near toddlers who had already achieved the holy grail of the Saiyan race! However, there was still something else on his mind. He turned to Trunks and asked the question that only had one correct answer, "Which one of you is stronger, you or Kakarot's boy?"

Trunks smirked at his father, knowing full well what would happen if he didn't get the answer he wanted. "The last time we sparred, I was able to beat him, but that was before he was a Super Saiyan," he said.

Although Trunks had won their last spar, the fact that Goten could now become a Super Saiyan irritated Vegeta, as this may cause him to draw even with his son. _Looks like I will have to increase this gap, then,_ he thought to himself, before turning to Gohan and saying aloud, "You said you have something to tell us, brat, spit it out!"

The other two had almost completely forgotten by this point that Gohan had come here to give them news, but Gohan was able to recover from this, and eventually said, "Well, there is a World Martial Arts Tournament that is coming up in about four months, I will be entering to win the prize money for our family, but after seeing Goten transform yesterday I decided that I wanted him to enter too. However, we didn't want to have just the two of us in the tournament, seeing as how we would already know what the outcome of the tournament would be if that were the case, so I was wondering if you two wanted to enter as well?"

Vegeta smiled, it was good to hear that he was going to have a challenge for once in a while. "Alright, we're in. Don't underestimate me though, I'm at a much higher level than I was at the last time we fought," he said, causing tension to build between the two Saiyans.

"I'm going to fight in the tournament, too!" a voice rang out.

Gohan thought he was hallucinating, he was sure that the voice he just heard belongs to his father. "D…Dad? Is that you?" he asked what seemed to be the air.

Not after long the voice was back again, "Of course it's me! Who else could it be? Now then, I heard you and Goten decide that you wanted to enter the tournament yesterday, and after talking with King Kai, I found out that I can have one day back on Earth, so I'm going to use it to compete in the tournament with you guys! It's gonna be fun!" Goku said, and Gohan smiled wide.

"Yeah, Dad," he said, "it'll be a blast. I can't wait to tell everybody that you're coming back!" Gohan finished.

Goku, though, seemed to be in a hurry and said, "Be sure to do that, son! But I actually can't talk now, King Kai is busy, so I'll see you all at the tournament! Be sure not to leave anybody out! Bye son!" he said, and just as quick as he had come, his presence was once again gone.

The three Saiyans stood in the chamber quietly for a little while longer, before the two younger Saiyans noticed a smile begin to from on Vegeta's face. Not just a smirk either, an actual smile, which was a rare sight to see on the Prince. Gohan's jaw actually dropped in shock of what he was seeing, however the silence was soon broken as Vegeta spoke.

"So then, Kakarot will be coming back to fight. This presents quite an opportunity to me; I can finally settle things between us once and for all!"

Gohan just shock his head, sighing as he did so. Leave it to Vegeta to think only about settling the rivalry between the two men. Trunks was about to rejoin the conversation, however he was interrupted by the crack of the intercom system.

"Hey Gohan, it's Bulma," the woman said, "I've finished up your little project, so if you're in there you might want to come back to get it now!"

Said Saiyan smiled in anticipation; even though he had an idea of what the costume would look like, as he designed it, he was still excited to see _exactly_ what the finished product would look like. Gohan dashed out of the Gravity Room, leaving Vegeta and Trunks to get back to their training, and sprinted through the hallways of Capsule Corp at an incomprehensible speed before reaching Bulma's office once again. However, due to the speed he was moving at, once he ran inside, he caused the huge stack of paper on her desk to blow through the room from the wind he generated.

Gohan looked at the accident he caused, grinned at Bulma sheepishly and said, "Sorry Bulma, I guess I got a little too excited for a minute there. Bulma just shook her head, palm over her face as she did so, and said, "Don't worry about it Gohan, you should see what happens to the place when Vegeta wants to get his running in. I had to have a track built into the building just to keep him from sending people in the hallways flying in every direction. Anyways," she continued, "I've done what you asked. First off, we have this radio here," Bulma said, pointing to the blue, chalkboard eraser-sized radio on the table. "All you have to do is press this button at the top to turn it on and off, and since it is automatically tuned to the frequency of the Satan police radios, you will have full access to what is going on in the city."

Gohan was impressed; it looked like he wouldn't be missing any large-scale crimes any time soon. However, Bulma was only getting started and soon continued with her demonstration. "Now for your costume, I decided that it would be way too much work for you to have to strip and actually put it on every single time you had to go fight, so I made this watch to compensate for that. It looks like an ordinary watch, and actually functions as one as well, but there are two additional buttons on the side here, one red and one green. They function on the same principles as capsules do. If you press the green one, then whatever clothes you are wearing at the time will be stored inside the watch, and will be replaced with your costume. Then, once you are done fighting, you can press the red button and voila, your costume is replaced with your original clothes once again."

Gohan laughed at the watch, it was like something straight out of a spy movie. Nonetheless, he was eager to give it a try. He motioned to take the watch from Bulma, who obliged, handing it to him. He slipped it on his wrist and tightened it, and, after one final moment of hesitation, pushed the green button.

The first thing he noticed afterwards was the fact that his field of vision had turned darker, and he also felt a weight on his head. Next, he looked down at himself and examined the final result. He was wearing tight black pants with white and yellow boots. On his upper body was also a tight black undershirt, which was covered by a green tunic and a black and yellow belt surrounded his waist. He then took a look at his hands, and was pleased to see that they were covered by white, full finger fighting gloves that looked almost exactly like the ones that accompany Saiyan armor. Supremely pleased with his appearance so far, Gohan turned to the mirror that was beside him to examine his headwear. His head was being covered by a mostly orange helmet, with a pitch black visor which hid his eyes. Protruding from the sides of the helmet were two gray antennae which shot straight up in the air. His helmet was secured in place by a black strap that rested on the underside of his chin. Finally, his outfit was topped off by a long and flowing red cape, held in place by yellow buttons on each one of his shoulders.

More than pleased with the outfit, Gohan pushed the red button on his still present watch, returning his clothes to the blue gi that he was previously in. He had a massive smile on his face, and he turned to Bulma before hugging the woman tightly.

"Thank you so much, Bulma, this looks great! I wouldn't even recognize myself if I didn't know any better!" Gohan said, which made Bulma smile back at him, proud of her own work.

"It's no problem Gohan. Now then, try not to go too hard on those criminals, okay?" she asked sarcastically.

"Ha, okay Bulma," Gohan started, "I'm off then. Thanks again, this really helps a lot! Bye!" he finished before grabbing the blue radio and flying his way out of the window of her second-story office.

As Gohan sped through the air eastward, he decided that he might as well check what was going on in Satan City right now, since he had to pass near the city to get home anyways. He took the blue radio in his hands and with his thumb pushed the 'On' button, before holding the speaker up to his ear. As luck would have it, apparently there was an armed robbery taking place at, of all places, the Satan museum. Apparently the museum had managed to acquire the old throne of King Piccolo, and because of its near priceless value, there was a large group of people attempting to steal it.

_Looks like it's time for me to make my first appearance, _Gohan thought, pushing the green button on his watch, changing into his new outfit. He then picked up his pace, moving towards Satan City at an alarming rate.

In almost no time at all, Gohan had managed to make his way to the city; however, he was still faced with another problem: he had no idea where the museum was. He observed the city from above, and after looking it over for a few seconds, noticed a huge gathering of police vehicles outside of a large, white building. _That has to be it, _Gohan thought, and as he drew nearer, he turned out to be correct, and the situation at hand was also quite dire.

Though the figure was quite small due to the distance that was still present between Gohan and the museum, he was still able to make out the slim figure of who he recognized as Videl Satan, running towards the entrance to the museum. _What is she doing rushing in like that?_ the Saiyan thought to himself, _doesn't she know she is setting herself up for an ambush?_

As if on cue, the door to the museum burst open, and a large hulking figure stood in the doorway brandishing an automatic weapon. Videl, sensing that she was in trouble, stopped her movements on a dime, turned around and tried to run to cover, but she was nowhere near fast enough. As she dove towards the ground, she could hear shots running through the air, and was certain that her life was soon going to end.

Except for the fact that it didn't; in fact, Videl found that, to her surprise, not a single bullet had hit her. She looked up from her position on the concrete, and saw a man in a green tunic and red cape standing in front of her, one hand outstretched and in a fist. He then straightened out his fingers and to the shock of the man in the doorway every single one of the twenty shots he just fired off was dropped to the ground. Before he even knew how to react the mysterious man, the caped figure charged at him, elbowing him in the stomach, which caused the man to drop straight down to the floor. Videl, quick to regain her composure sped off into the museum along with the caped man, but to her surprise one she had made her way into the building, all but one of the ten robbers were already on the ground. Not wanting to sit there doing nothing, the young woman took care of the man on her own, blindsiding him with a kick to the face and causing the man to follow his partners into dreamland.

After the police had cleaned everything up inside, Videl turned to face the man who had saved her life. "Hey, mister," she said, "thanks for saving me back there. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come along."

Gohan just turned to her and smiled, "It was nothing, really, anything to help protect the city!" he said, changing his voice to go along with his new persona.

"Really though, it means a lot to me," Videl said. She was going to say something else, but a thought made its way into her head. "By the way…what do I call you, anyway?"

Gohan froze, in all his time thinking up the outfit, he had never bothered to give himself a name. "Wha…What do you mean by that?" he said pathetically.

"You know," Videl said, "a name. You surely have a name right?"

Gohan thought about this for a second, running his thumb and forefinger down his chin as he did so. After a few seconds his hand shot from his face as he snapped his fingers and said "Got it! I am…the protector of truth, and all that is good! Defender of the city…The Great…Saiyaman!" he said, striking a pose that even the illustrious Captain Ginyu would be proud of.

Videl on the other hand, just found this ridiculous. "Great…Saiyaman, huh?" she said, dumbfounded. Despite the (in her opinion) stupid name, she was still grateful for what he did, and said "Well anyways, thanks again for saving me."

Saiyaman just shot her a smile before saying, "No problem, I'll see you later Videl!" After sending her a two finger salute, he took off into the sky, making his way back home.

_How does he know who I am?_ Videl thought to herself. _Well then, Great Saiyaman, I may not know anything about you now, but mark my words: I will find out who you are, and how on Earth you are so strong, _she thought, silently challenging herself as she watched the caped figure flying off into the afternoon sky.

**A/N: Well there you go, that concludes my very long chapter. I debated whether or not I wanted to update my story in two separate chapters, but after a while I decided that it fits better as one, plus the wait was still not that long anyways. Now then, I have a little challenge for you guys. In this chapter, there were two instances of some pretty serious foreshadowing, so, if you guys managed to spot either one, post it in a review and I'll PM you guys if you get it right. Once the part of the story that is foreshadowed actually passes, I'll tell everybody. Now then, thanks again for reading, and please remember to review, it really doesn't take that long and it helps me out quite a bit. Next chapter, Gohan tells the other Z Fighters about the tournament, and Videl schemes to find out the identity of the Great Saiyaman. Until next time, guys!**

**-HRR**


	5. Chapter 5: A Picture's Worth

**Chapter 5: A Picture's Worth…**

**A/N: Hello everybody, I'm back again for chapter 5, and once again I'd like to send a big thank you out to everybody who has reviewed my story!**

**DiscoStu09: You're close on your first guess. I will tell you that I did foreshadow _somebody _transforming, but not Gohan; not yet, anyways. On your second guess, however, Majin Vegeta will still happen, but it will not be entirely because of Goku. Remember how I said earlier how the gap between Vegeta and Gohan will play a role later? Hold on to that thought.**

**Shijiro: You know after looking it over again, I noticed that you were right; they did train in SSJ to reduce the strain put on their bodies. However, I think my reasoning can still hold weight, as Gohan did become a little unstable emotionally when he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2, but thanks for pointing that out. Also, even though I left the school scene out, as far as Videl knew in the series The Great Saiyaman wasn't from her school anyways, that was the Gold Fighter that she knew went to her high school, so her curiosity about Saiyaman knowing her name still makes about as much sense as it did in the series. For Vegeta looking pathetic, it was only because he let his guard down, just like what happened when Majin Vegeta knocked Goku out with one hit in the original series. Besides, I also explained that the only reason he was knocked out was because Gohan hit a pressure point. Finally, King Piccolo has nothing to do with later on in the story, I just couldn't really think of any other 'artifacts' that would exist in the dbz world without being too generic. Thanks for the CC, I really appreciate it!**

**Ginjaa Ninjaa: Sorry about the confusion, I'll try to keep the dialogue separate from now on**

**Dragonball256: Yes, there still will be a junior division, as the only way I can have the adult tourney work the way I want is if Mighty Mask is a competitor. Also, there will most likely be a Sharpener sighting, though I'm not too sure about Erasa**

**Okay, so in this chapter, an ever frustrated Videl will scheme up a way to catch The Great Saiyaman, and Gohan will invite his friends to the tournament. SPOILER: My tournament will not have the same entrants or matchups as canon, and also I am planning on letting the entire tournament play out before Yamu and Spopovich make their move, as I absolutely love the WMAT, so have fun with that!**

Videl Satan was quickly becoming a _very_ unhappy girl. For each of the past five days, she had been called into duty to help stop some major crime being committed in the city, and each and every time without exception this new clown, The Great Saiyaman, stepped in and stopped all the criminals himself. Though she appreciated the help, what Videl was furious about was the fact that he was so secretive! They were on the same side, so why did this guy feel like he couldn't trust her? Videl just couldn't understand what was wrong with this guy, but she knew that she was going to find out one way or another who this joker really is.

Videl was currently sitting at the massive table inside her kitchen, enjoying a few pancakes that she had made. Despite the fact that her family had about a dozen or so chefs, Videl always got a little satisfaction from preparing her own meals, so she had decided to make these on her own and was quite happy with how they turned out. However, she didn't get as much time to enjoy them as she would have liked to, as her meal was interrupted by loud beeping being emitted by her communicator.

"Videl here, what do you need?" she said after pushing a button to pick up the call, mouth still half full of food.

The chief of police was on the other line, and by the tone of his voice Videl could tell that the situation they were in was pretty dire. "Videl!" he shouted, and the girl had to pull her head back from the communicator, as she had no desire to go deaf because the chief couldn't control the volume of his voice. "I need you to get down to Satan City Mall quick! There's a man with a flamethrower going out of control! The fire department is trying their best to put out the fires but we just can't get the man cornered, and we can't shoot him either or the tank may explode!"

Now even though Videl was a very brave girl, being burned to death was not high on her list of things to do. However, there was a job that needed to be done, and if she was the only one who could do it she would certainly step up to the challenge. So, after hesitating for a split second, she spoke into her communicator, "Sure thing chief, I'll be there as fast as I can!" With that, Videl darted out of the kitchen, leaving her breakfast behind.

Once outside, Videl wasted no time in pulling a large-sized capsule out of her pocket, pushing down on the small button on the top and throwing it a good ten feet away from her. With an audible *poof* the capsule burst open to reveal a yellow helicopter-like vehicle with her family's name printed on the side in bold red colors. Videl opened the door and went inside, turning the engine on and taking off towards the mall.

Even though Videl had lived in this city her entire life, she wouldn't have needed to in order to locate the mall today. It was like a beacon, the roof of the building was completely engulfed in flames, and had she no idea where she was going, she would have been able to see the mall for miles away. This fact, however, proved to aid another person who was heading for the mall as well, a certain caped superhero.

The Great Saiyaman was also flying towards the mall at near top speed. Despite the fact that he had no idea which building the mall was, the huge flames drew his attention, and he headed towards the flaming building. He knew that there was a man loose with a flamethrower inside, however if he was going to enter the building safely, he needed to put out all the excess flames first. So, Saiyaman hovered above and in front of the large building, and let out an invisible wave of ki strong enough to eradicate the fires on the building, but also weak enough to keep the structural integrity of the building stable. This caused all the people present to gasp in surprise, and they turned their heads in every which way looking for what could have possibly put out the fire that even the fire department was having so much trouble with.

"Look!" one observer shouted, pointing to the sky, "It's that guy…Saiyaman!" he said, and about twenty heads turned to the sky, and the people cheered once they saw the caped figure.

However, said superhero paid no mind to these cheers, and instead turned his attention to the girl who was, once again, rushing her way into a dangerous situation with seemingly no thought. _What is she thinking? Is she trying to get herself killed?_ Gohan thought, and rushed down from his perch in the sky and into the mall.

Once Videl had noticed Saiyaman had shown up on scene, she turned her head back to the man who was rushing towards her. "Saiyaman," she said with a hint of tension in her voice. "What are you doing here? I have this under control."

Saiyaman merely shook his head before saying, "No, you don't. This situation is far too dangerous for you to handle alone."

Videl, however, would have none of that. Instead, she ignored his words and sped off towards the source of the building's destruction, saying "You're wrong, I'll show you!"

Rushing off towards the man with the flamethrower, who was facing the opposite direction, she blindsided him with a kick to the head, sending him reeling backwards. However, the man would prove to be quite resilient, and recovered from this attack in a flash. When Videl tried to land another hit on the pyromaniac, the man sidestepped out of the way of her jumping kick, and with no way for Videl to stop in midair, the man was able to rush at her and put her in a one armed headlock, with the other hand holding the flamethrower. Pointing the weapon at Videl's head, the man turned to The Great Saiyaman, and said in a menacing voice, "Listen here, tough guy. You put your hands up right now or the girl gets it."

Even though it would be easy enough for Gohan to rush over, he didn't want to risk the chance that the man may have quick enough reflexes to pull the trigger before he could cover the fifty feet between the two. So, he obliged, putting his hands up in the air.

"Good," the man said to Saiyaman, "Now, back away slowly and maybe I'll-"

However, the criminal never got to finish his sentence, as The Great Saiyaman pointed the forefinger on his outstretched hand right at the flamethrower of the criminal and fired off a weak ki blast from it. It wasn't anything strong enough to cause serious damage to the man, but it was more than enough to make him drop his weapon. Then Videl, seeing that the man was no longer capable of shooting her, broke out of his hold with an elbow to the ribs, causing the man to weaken his grip on her neck. She twisted away from him before spinning around and landing two devastating punches to his face and the pyro dropped to the floor like a stone.

The pair walked outside the building, leaving the police to do the clean up. Neither wanted to say it, but they both felt like it was all the police were good for these days. Saiyaman was preparing to take off into the sky as he does after every crime, but he was stopped by Videl.

"Wait, Saiyaman," she said, and he stopped when he was only about two feet off of the ground before slowly hovering back down, landing softly on both feet.

"What is it, Videl?" he asked the girl.

"Well…" she began, "thanks for saving me back there…again. But I'm curious about something," she said, and the superhero was quick to respond.

"What do you want to know?" he asked, expecting another question to the tune of 'who are you?'

What he got instead, though, was a much easier question to answer. Videl took a deep breath, and then spoke. "How is it that you always know when to show up? I mean, you're never around when there is a small crime taking place, but every time I get called in for the bigger messes, here you are. How are you able to tell when there is a big crime?"

Saiyaman was surprised that this was her question. He actually found no harm in answering this one either, so he said in reply, "Well, I have a small radio that I carry around, and it is always tuned to the same frequency as the Satan City police. That way, I don't need to be around and can still tell when a crime is taking place."

Despite the harmless nature of this answer, it still gave Videl a rather important piece of information, and that was the fact that Saiyaman does _not_ live in Satan City. Pleased with her success on the first question, a plan was beginning to form in her head, so she decided to press further. "So, then, you just show up because there is a big crime taking place, and not just because I'm going then?"

Another harmless question, Gohan assumed. So, he comfortably said, "Precisely. It is just coincidence that you always happen to show up to the same crime scenes I do."

Videl was smiling on the inside; she had just one more thing she needed to ask before she could put her plan into action. "One more question: How often do you have this radio of yours turned on?"

Although Saiyaman found this question slightly more suspicious than the other ones, he still saw no danger in answering this question, so with a small bit of hesitation he answered, "I have it on all the time. Crime never sleeps, so I must always be on watch!"

_Perfect,_Videl thought. "Okay Saiyaman, that's all I got. Thanks again for saving me, I guess I'll probably see you again sometime soon," she said.

Saiyaman just smiled at her and then chuckled before saying, "Probably. Goodbye, Videl!" With that, he took off for good, flying through the skies and towards his home. Videl just watched the man as he flew through the sky and thought, _enjoy your last day of secrecy, Saiyaman, because next time you see me, I'll have you caught red handed!_

Flying away from the crime scene, Gohan couldn't help but wonder exactly why Videl was asking him all those questions. Even though they all seemed harmless enough to him, Videl had never really been one to chat it up with him on previous occasions, other than the occasional "what's your _real_ name?"

After mulling over the questions she asked once more, he couldn't decide on any clear reasoning for them, which made him a little uneasy. Despite this, due to his naïve nature he rid it off pretty quickly. _Maybe she's starting to warm up to Saiyaman, _he thought.

Gohan thought about what he would do for the rest of the afternoon. He had already finished up his work for the day, but still had several hours until he and Goten would have their daily training session. Unless there was another crime in Satan City, Gohan had a few hours to himself. He would like to get some individual training in, however he realized that he needed to do something else beforehand. _I still only have told Vegeta and Trunks about the tournament! I'd better tell everybody else so they don't miss it, _Gohan thought, and with that he changed his course to Dende's Lookout.

After a short flight, Gohan saw the familiar white tiles and various trees of the lookout, and made his way down for a landing, touching his feet down softly on the floor. His old mentor was not a very difficult one to spot, as Piccolo was doing his daily meditation right in the middle of the lookout.

"Hey, Piccolo!" Gohan said, breaking the concentration of the Namekian.

Piccolo opened his eyes and moved them to his caller. Noticing the familiar face, he relaxed from his meditation stance and descended to the floor. After landing silently on the floor and turning towards his former student, Piccolo said, "Hey kid. What are you here for?"

Gohan smiled, that was sure Piccolo all right, straight to business. Gohan figured that he wouldn't bother Piccolo with any small talk, so he went right into his reason for coming. "Actually, I came here to tell you about the tournament coming up," he started. "It's going to be taking place in about four months. Goten and I will be competing, as well as Vegeta and Trunks. Do you want to compete too?"

Piccolo thought about it for a minute or so. Since the end of the Cell Games, there were really no other opportunities for him to fight a truly strong opponent. After all, the only two people on the lookout were Dende, who was not a fighter to begin with, and Mr. Popo, who Piccolo could probably beat without using his hands. In the end, there was really only one choice that Piccolo could go with.

"Sure, kid, I'll be there," he said, sending the faintest hint of a smile at Gohan, who returned this with a huge grin. However, after Piccolo took a closer look at Gohan, he thought that something with the Saiyan was _very _off.

"What exactly are you wearing?" he asked Gohan.

The Saiyan didn't know what he was talking about at first, but after a moment it dawned on him that he was still wearing his Great Saiyaman disguise.

"Oh, this?" Gohan started, gesturing towards his outfit. "This is actually a disguise I wear to fight crime in Satan City," he said, which actually caused more questions to pop into Piccolo's head than answers, and the look of confusion on the Namekian's head deepened. Seeing this, Gohan elaborated.

"You see, there's this girl who works in tandem with the police, but there's no way she would be able to handle all the crime in the city on her own, so when I saw what she was doing on the news, I felt the need to help her out," the Saiyan said, hoping to clear up the confusion. For the most part it worked, but Piccolo still had one more question for Gohan.

"This girl…what's her name?" he asked.

This was a question that Gohan was a tad embarrassed to answer. Although he thought that Videl may actually hold some real potential within herself, the rest of his friends didn't exactly think the best of the Satans, so Gohan didn't really know what to expect when they eventually found out.

"Her name's…Videl Satan," he said, shying away from the Namekian slightly.

Piccolo just let out one small chuckle, much to the surprise of Gohan. He had expected a much larger reaction, but then again, Piccolo had never been one for emotional displays. Gohan simply let out a sigh of relief at the fact that he was not going to be ribbed by at least one person. He turned to his old mentor, seeing that his job here was done, and said, "Well Piccolo, I'm off to tell the others about the tournament. I'll see you later."

Piccolo held up one arm slightly and stuck two fingers up, gesturing his farewell to Gohan as the Saiyan jumped off the lookout and into the world below.

As he flew through the skies, Gohan tried to decide who to tell next. "Let's see…" he wondered aloud, "There's me and Goten, Trunks and Vegeta, Dad and Piccolo so far, so that means that I still need to tell Krillin, Tien and Chiaotzu."

After thinking over for a few minutes who he would tell first, he noticed that he couldn't feel Tien and Chiaotzu's energy anywhere at the moment, so Gohan decided that he would wait for them and tell Krillin for now. Gohan changed his course to the direction of Kame House, and picked up his pace slightly because of the distance he had to cover. When he was about halfway to his destination, the realization that he was still wearing his Saiyaman disguise hit him once again, and fearing further embarrassment (especially at the hands of Krillin, who was probably the biggest joker he knew,) pushed the button on his watch to deactivate his disguise.

Thankful for his sudden realization, Gohan saw that he was nearing Kame House, and started his descent. Not surprisingly, Krillin was already outside, relaxing on the beach. What did surprise Gohan, however, was the fact that the short man now had a full head of hair on him.

"Hey there, Krillin!" Gohan said, causing the human to turn his head towards the voice. Seeing Gohan landing on the sand in front of the house, Krillin smiled and then replied to his friend.

"Hey Gohan, long time no see! I see the years have treated you well!" he said, noticing the increased bulk on the Saiyan, as well as the significant change in height.

Gohan just laughed in response to his friend's compliment, and returned it with, "You don't look so bad yourself! By the way, when did you decide to grow your hair out?"

Krillin looked at Gohan sheepishly. Rubbing the back of his head, he said, "Well, actually…my wife said that she wanted me to, so I did! Heh heh."

Gohan was surprised, to his knowledge Krillin hadn't even been dating, so the fact that he was married came as a complete shock to Gohan. "Wow, you got married Krillin?" the Saiyan said in a tone of mild disbelief. Nevertheless, he was happy for his friend, and continued by saying "Well, congratulations then!"

Krillin just smiled at Gohan and said, "Thanks, Gohan."

"No problem. By the way," Gohan started, "who did you get married to anyways? I don't remember you dating anybody that recently."

Krillin chuckled at Gohan's question. This should be good, he thought to himself. "Well, actually…" he started, but was interrupted by the sound of the door to Kame House opening. As Krillin hoped, there stood his wife on the doorstep, arms crossed, blue eyes glaring in the direction of the two men. Gohan stood where he was dumbfounded, as he recognized the woman standing outside the door as Android 18.

"Wow, Krillin, you married 18?" he said, and the mild disbelief that Gohan had moments ago was shattered at the fact that there was actually a woman at the same home as Krillin. However, Gohan remembered the reason that he came to the island in the first place, and seeing this as a great opportunity, called to the both of them.

"Actually, you guys, it's a good thing that you're here too 18," Gohan said, assuming that since 18 had married Krillin, she was no longer going to be hostile towards him. After looking her over quickly, the Saiyan saw that there was indeed no threat in the android, and continued. "The reason that I came here was because there is a World Martial Arts Tournament coming up in a few months, and I was looking to see if Krillin wanted to compete. Now that you're here too though, 18, I'd like to extend the invitation to you as well."

The android still showed no real excitement on her face, even at the thought of a challenge, and simply said, "That depends. Is there going to be any prize money involved?"

Gohan looked back at her and said, "Yes, there will be. The winner will receive 10 million zenie, second will get 5 million, and this year there will be a consolation match to decide third and fourth place, so those two will get 2 and 1 million, respectively."

Android 18, happy with his answer, said, "Alright then, count me in."

Krillin, however, wasn't so sure. "Eh, Gohan…" he started, "Who all are you going to tell about this?"

Gohan recalled the mental list he made earlier, and said, "Well so far there's Goten and I, Vegeta and Trunks, Piccolo, and my dad is going to come back for a day to compete as well!"

Krillin shuddered a little bit, and with disappointment in his voice, he said to Gohan, "In that case…I don't really think I ca-"

Krillin, however, didn't have a chance to finish his sentence, as 18 elbowed him in the side, and said "Come on, now, we need the money. You can't seriously be backing out of this opportunity."

Sighing, Krillin knew that she was right, and even though he was probably going to be well outmatched, Krillin still wanted to have the thrill of the fight once again. So, after rectifying his earlier decision, Krillin said, "Well, then I guess I will be competing too!"

Gohan chuckled to himself a little bit, finding it funny that 18 is clearly in control of their relationship. Seeing that he no longer had any business at Kame House, Gohan prepared to take off, but felt that he had to get one last rib in at his old friend. So he said, "I'll leave you guys for now, I'm sure Krillin needs to start whipping himself back into shape before the tournament. I'll see you later!"

Krillin didn't exactly like being deliberately made fun of, so he thought he would poke some fun right back at Gohan. As the Saiyan started to take his leave, Krillin shouted to him, "See you later, Great Saiyaman!"

To say that Gohan was a little shocked to hear this from Krillin was a bit of an understatement. He stopped dead in his tracks, and then frantically patted himself down to make sure that he wasn't wearing his disguise. Once he was certain that he wasn't, he turned himself back around to face Krillin, who was rolling on the ground and laughing his head off.

"That…was…priceless!" The human said, not bothering to contain his laughter at Gohan's reaction.

Gohan was still unhappy, however. "How do you know that name?" he asked.

Krillin laughed for about ten more seconds, and once he could form a coherent sentence, he said, "Come on, that face is all over the news! I didn't know it was you at first, since I haven't seen you since you've grown, but now that I have it is completely obvious! You have the same height, same build, same everything! Just because I can't see your face with that stupid bucket on your head doesn't mean I can't recognize you!"

Gohan was not very happy that his disguise was obviously not as effective as he had hoped, and he was about to retaliate to Krillin when he felt a familiar ki flaring up.

"You're lucky that I have to leave now Krillin, but maybe you won't be so lucky at the tournament!" Gohan said with an evil grin on his face. "See you later," he said before taking off once more, this time for good.

The energy that Gohan felt was faint because of the distance between him and it, but there was no doubt in his mind that it belonged to Tien. He flew in the direction it came from as fast as he could, lest Tien suppress his energy once more, and once he had covered a significant amount of distance the ki level began to become stronger. After another five minutes, Tien's energy level was still high, and Gohan knew that he must be right on top of him. He stopped where he was and surveyed the area he was in. There was a long river flowing down the side of a mountain, with some trees surrounding it. The river drew his attention and Gohan moved his eyes down the path of the river, seeing it eventually drop off into a huge waterfall. The waterfall also drew significant attention from Gohan as well, not from the waterfall itself, but from the flashes of light that could be seen coming from thin air around the waterfall. _Found you!_ Gohan thought, and made his descent towards Tien.

When he arrived, Tien was still fully concentrated on his training with Chiaotzu, and didn't even notice that Gohan was present. Not knowing what else to do to get his attention, Gohan focused his own energy and transformed into a Super Saiyan. Tien was unable to let this huge energy source go unnoticed, and immediately stopped his spar with Chiaotzu to face the source of the energy, taking a fighting stance as he did so. However, once he realized that the source was Gohan, he relaxed out of his stance and said, "Oh, it's just you, Gohan. How did you find us here?"

After giving himself a moment to both power down and think of a response, Gohan said, "Well it wasn't very easy, but since I knew that you take your training very seriously I stayed on a sharp lookout for any flares of ki. Sure enough, after a while I noticed yours started to rise and I followed it all the way here."

Satisfied with his answer, Tien motioned to Chiaotzu to follow him, and the two hovered closer to where Gohan was. Once they were a few feet away from him, Tien said, "Well, that seem like a reasonable enough answer for me, but why did you come here in the first place?"

By now, Gohan had this spiel memorized, so without hesitation he said to the pair "Well, there is a World Martial Arts Tournament coming up in a few months. So far Goten, myself, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, 18, and my dad are all going to compete, so I wanted to pass an invitation on to you two as well!"  
Tien, never one to turn down a challenge, said to Gohan, "Sounds like a good time. I'm in." Then, he turned to Chiaotzu and said, "How about you?"

Chiaotzu, however, was not so sure about what he would do. "Actually," he started, "I don't think that I can keep up with anybody that Gohan named off so far, so I think that I'll just come and support you guys."

Although Tien was slightly disappointed with his friend's answer, he still accepted his decision. "That's fine, Chiaotzu," he said, then stopped himself from continuing as something that Gohan told him earlier came back into his head. "You said that Goku is competing, right?" he asked, to which Gohan nodded. "How is that possible? Didn't he die when Cell self-destructed?"

Gohan just smiled at Tien and said, "Well, yes, but he's allowed to come back to Earth for one day, and he's going to use that day to compete in the tournament."

Although he had previously thought that the only way for somebody to come back was to be revived, Tien accepted this answer quickly, as he had seen a lot weirder in his days. "Okay then, Gohan, seems believable enough. Now then, Chiaotzu and I need to get back to our training, so I'll see you at the tournament," Tien said, before he and Chiaotzu floated back to the place they were when Gohan arrived and resumed their training, leaving Gohan floating alone.

Happy with the fact that Tien was eager to get back into training, Gohan took off for home with a smile on his face.

As he flew towards Mount Paozu, Gohan felt Tien's energy continue to rise as his training intensified. _You know,_ Gohan thought, _I haven't really ever seen him fight since the Cell Games; it will be interesting to see how he does in the tournament._ _With the energy level he's at, he may even be able to give me a run for my money if I don't transform!__  
_

Gohan continued to picture potential match ups for the tournament in his head, and there were quite a few possibilities that would make good matches. He could end up fighting his brother, or even Goku, and both of those possibilities excited him. Another intriguing matchup could be a matchup between the two humans, Tien and Krillin. They may be outside of the strength of the Saiyans, but against each other there would be no telling who would win. Then there was always the possibility that Goku fought Vegeta, a thought that made Gohan shudder. _If those two fought each other, he thought,_ the _island would need to be evacuated.__  
_ Although he was enjoying creating match ups in his head, his train of thought was halted as noise began to emanate from the tiny blue radio he had in his pocket.

"Attention all units," the chief of police said, "We have a hostage situation. The mayor of Satan City is being held inside of City Hall, and the man holding him has demanded 50 million zenie and a helicopter for his return. We have tried to get a hold of Videl Satan; however she is nowhere to be found. All units report to city hall quickly!"

Gohan heard the announcement, and changed his course once again to Satan City. Hearing that Videl was not around came as both a curse and a blessing to Gohan. Since she was not going to be there, there was no way she would be put in danger, but on the same token he would have to get to the city that much faster. Pushing the button on his watch and changing into The Great Saiyaman, Gohan flew double time towards the city.  
He arrived on the outskirts of the city in only a couple of minutes, and even though he still did not know the entire layout of the city, he had memorized a few of the landmarks within it; City Hall among those landmarks.

Gohan landed within the ring of police squad cars surrounding the building, and after noticing that there were no guards stationed outside the building, he burst through the door, plowing through the barricade that was setup there like it was a simple piece of paper.

The Saiyan quickly dispatched of two men stationed just inside the door with a chop to the neck each, and then tore his way through the building before finding the office of the Mayor.

Sure enough, once he was inside of the office, Gohan saw the burly man holding the mayor at gunpoint, with five guards surrounding him, each one of them armed. Gohan was unprepared to deal with more than one person, but as these were all just ordinary humans he didn't feel that threatened despite this. As the men all drew their weapons and aimed at Gohan, he quickly disappeared from the view of the men and took out two of them by throwing one into another. Next, before the other three had time to react, Saiyaman had punched one of them in the face, knocking him out cold, before kicking the other two in the stomach, dropping them as quickly as the first three.

He turned to face the mayor, who was still being held tight by the leader of the group of thugs.

"Don't come any closer!" The thug yelled in a low voice, attempting to sound frightening. After seeing that these words were not having any effect on Saiyaman, who was still nonchalantly walking towards him, he said with more force, "I'm serious! Take one more step and this guy's head is gone!"

Saiyaman still didn't seem to get the message, and after seeing that he was still walking towards him, the man pulled the trigger on his 9 millimeter. However, much to the thug's surprise, he watched the bullet sail right through where the mayor should have been and into the ground below, not touching a soul. When he looked up from the ground, he saw Saiyaman putting down the mayor next to him. Angered beyond belief, the thug raised his gun and shouted, "You son of a bitch! I'm gon-"

He never got to finish his sentence, however, because as soon as Saiyaman saw the thug raise his gun once more, he rushed over and delivered a forceful punch to the thug's gut, making him keel over in pain and join the rest of his comrades in unconsciousness.

The Great Saiyaman walked out of city hall, with the mayor of Satan City following closely behind him. Gohan approached the chief of police, who was heading up the squad cars lined up around City Hall.  
"He's going to be fine," Gohan started, referring to the mayor, "All the thugs are still inside, each one of them should stay unconscious for at least another hour. The big guy…well he may be out a little longer than that."

"Each one?" the chief said in surprise, "I thought that there was only one person total!"

Saiyaman shook his head at the chief and said, "No, there were eight. No big deal though, they're still all down for the count."

The chief of police nodded at Saiyaman, and then said, "Okay. Thanks a lot Saiyaman, I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't showed up."

Gohan just said, "It's no problem, sir. I'll leave you guys to clean up, see you later!" With that, Saiyaman ran off around the corner.

Since Videl never showed up on scene, Gohan felt that it would be better to just change back into himself before he took off so he wouldn't forget to do so later; he had been ridiculed by enough people for his outfit today, he didn't need it from his own family now. So, he quickly rounded another corner and darted into an alley. He quickly did a double take, looking through the city streets and near the buildings. After seeing that there was nobody near him, Gohan ducked back into the alley, deactivated his suit, and then took off for home.

Videl crouched on the rooftops of one of the nearby buildings, snapping photos with her high definition camera. She smiled evilly to herself as she took picture after picture of the unmasked hero. _He thought that it was safe to change just because nobody was on the ground,_ she thought to herself, _but he never worried about the rooftops_.

After seeing that the maskless Saiyaman was completely out of sight, Videl pushed a button on her camera to view the first photo she took. It was crystal clear, the entire face of the hero exposed. Videl's evil smile increased in intensity as she continued to look over the jet black hair and eyes of the man in the picture. _They say a picture is worth a thousand words, but I bet this one is worth a lot more than that._

**A/N: Well there you go! That concludes our fifth chapter. I have a confession to make, though. I actually finished this chapter last night, but I just didn't feel like proofreading it yet so I had to delay the posting by a day, sorry! Anyways, feel free to review my story and tell me what you think, I appreciate any and all reviews! Next chapter, Videl tries to find out the identity of the man in her photo, and finds out that her father is a _bit_ of a liar regarding how the Z Fighters get their powers. Until next time!**

**-HRR2b23**


	6. Chapter 6: Videl's Revelations

**Chapter 6: Videl's Revelations**

**A/N: Hello there once again everyone! I'm back with another chapter, but first I'd like to send out another big thank you to all of you who have read my story so far and an even larger thank you to those of you who have reviewed my story thus far!**

**LincDawg: I actually type these up every few days or so. I'm on break from school so I have plenty of free time on my hands, especially at night. When I'm done with my chapter, I generally proofread it right after that, make my final changes, then post.**

**Dragonball256: Oh don't worry, there will indeed be a Hercule and Videl confrontation, however not just yet. I'm saving that for the tournament!**

**Now then, in this chapter Videl will learn the name of our favorite superhero, the fact that her father grossly overstates his power, and will blackmail Gohan as well. However, basic flying is not all she will be after!**

Riding on the elevator of the Satan City Mall, Videl still couldn't take her eyes off of her camera. Catching Saiyaman was like taking candy from a baby! When Videl was present at any crimes, Saiyaman would go out of his way to make sure she didn't see him. When she wasn't there; however, the superhero let his guard down and played right into her hands. Videl studied the features of the man in her photo once more. He had jet black, spiky hair, and the color of his eyes was just as dark. What surprised Videl, however, was the fact that the eyes of Saiyaman didn't look like the eyes of a crime fighter. They looked pure and innocent, and there was no edge to them whatsoever. Another thought that ran through Videl's head, though she would never say it aloud, was the fact that she thought Saiyaman looked rather handsome as well.

She was interrupted from her thoughts with the "ding" of the elevator, and once the doors opened to reveal the main lobby of the mall, Videl walked out of the elevator and towards the exit, while making sure that at all times she was making contact with her camera. Right now, that was the most valuable thing she owned. Though Videl received a few curious glances from the other people in the mall who were wondering _why_ Videl was cradling a camera like a child, she ignored them completely. After all, the fact that she was the daughter of the "World Champion" Mr. Satan had forced her to learn how to ignore staring faces for nearly her entire life anyways.

Once she had passed through the sea of people in the mall and exited through the automatic doors, Videl walked towards a clearing in the grassy area that surrounded the building, and once there she took out the capsule containing her jetcopter and heaved it towards the ground. After checking to make sure she still had her camera one last time, Videl walked through the quickly dissipating smoke and into her vehicle.

She set the camera down lightly on the seat beside her. _I'm going to have to fly home carefully, I don't want to have this bumping around in here_, she thought, fearing what would happen to her precious photos if the camera broke. She then pushed the button for the ignition, and hovered off of the ground lightly, starting her journey for her house at an almost snail-like pace.

After flying for a minute and noticing that she had only covered a few blocks, Videl decided that she was being quite overprotective, and quickened her pace to a respectable speed. Now that she had sped up, she made it to the gates of her family's mansion in no time at all. Videl contemplated going in through the front door, but as she didn't feel like fielding questions from her father, she instead flew right next to the balcony of her bedroom, and after pushing a button on her jetcopter to make it hover in place she opened the door, grabbing the camera as she did so, jumped onto her balcony and replaced her vehicle in its capsule.

Wanting to get down to business as quickly as possible, Videl flung the doors that led into her room open and rushed to her computer. Once there, she sat down on her leather swivel chair, hooked up her camera to the computer with a USB, and waited with anticipation for the images to download onto her computer.

After about a minute of incessant foot tapping, Videl's prayers were answered as the files from her camera _finally_ finished downloading. Videl checked through the images one by one, making sure that each one of them just as good quality as they were before. _Now then_, she thought after looking over the final picture, _all I have to do is find this face on the web and Saiyaman's identity will be mine!_

However, this was proving to be a very difficult task. She looked through every single search engine on the web, sometimes even plugging her photos directly into the search to see if any related items came up, but there was not once a similar photo uploaded. Then Videl tried looking through social networking sites, and still found nobody that looked anything like the man in her photo.

Videl was running out of options, but had one last card she could play. _He looked like he was my age, maybe he goes to school somewhere around here_, she thought, praying that she would find something. However, all was in vain, because even after checking every single high school website in the country, Videl still had no traces of this mysterious crime fighter.

_What's his deal?_ she thought, _every single kid I know is on at least_one_social site! It's like this kid has the most overprotective mom ever!_ **(A/N: Take THAT, Chi Chi!)**

Videl was absolutely livid with the fact that even _with_ a picture of Saiyaman without his mask, she still couldn't figure out who he actually was! Videl let out a huge sigh, and decided that two hours of searching was enough for now. So she left her room and headed down the stairs to make herself something to eat. However, something caught her eye as she walked through the halls. Her father was in their theatre room, watching something that she had never seen before: A recording of the broadcast of the Cell Games! Mr. Satan had never let Videl watch the footage before, since at the time of the live broadcast he said that Videl was too young to be able to handle such violence. Seeing that this may be her last link to finding strong fighters in the world, Videl quietly pressed her ears against the glass, and paid close attention to what was going on in the video.

Since she was a martial arts enthusiast, Videl instantly recognized the faces of two of the people on the screen. First, there was the man who was currently fighting Cell, who she quickly recognized as former WMAT champion Son Goku. The other face that she recognized was a man who was standing away from the fight, but the bald head and scar across the chest, not to mention the third eye that was visible gave away the form of another former champion, Tien Shinhan.

Videl wondered to herself why her dad wasn't in the video feed at this time, as to her knowledge he was the one who defeated Cell. _Maybe he comes in and kills him later,_she thought, and brought her ear up to the glass to listen, as Goku had just stopped fighting for no apparent reason.

"I'm done fighting," he said, "I can see the depths of your powers, and Cell, I give this bout to you."

Videl was surprised, from what she saw Goku seemed to be fighting quite well. However, she quickly stopped her thoughts as she noticed that he was speaking once again.

"This next fight will probably be the last one of the tournament. If you win, then there is nobody else who will be able to defeat you," Goku said. Then, he turned to face the group of people standing off to the side and said, "Gohan! It's your turn to fight, son!"

Videl watched as the camera zoomed in to the face of the boy he called out to, and then gasped once the zoom was complete. _That boy!_she thought, _it's…it's Saiyaman! The hair and the eyes are different, but the face is exactly the same! He may be a bit younger, but there's no mistaking it, this boy is The Great Saiyaman!_

She smirked; glad she decided to check out this video. She replayed the audio in her head, and after remembering that Son Goku had called the boy Gohan, and then referred to him as his son, she knew that the name of the fighter was Son Gohan. She had him caught red handed, but there was more she still wanted to know. _I know his name,_she thought, _but that still doesn't explain how he gets his powers. He moves at speeds that no human should be able to move at, so maybe watching him here with no devices on his body will show me whether he is the real deal or not._

Even though Videl knew that she had to watch the video to find out if Gohan's powers were real or not, she also knew that she couldn't just keep standing in the halls; one of the servants might find her behavior funny. So, she had to get her father to agree to let her watch the video with him. She didn't think it was that big of a deal, since she was old enough to be able to handle violence now, so she opened the door to the theatre and walked in.

"Hi daddy!" she said as she sat down next to him.

Hercule almost jumped out of his seat when he saw Videl sit down next to him. He frantically searched for the remote to their big-screen, and when he found it immediately hit the stop button, cutting off the video.

Videl wondered why he did this, but she couldn't let on that she had already seen part of the feed, so she said, "What are you doing in here?"

Hercule stammered as he thought of an excuse. "Uh…I'm uh…I'm s…studyin'! Yeah that's it, studyin' for the upcoming tournament! Gotta be on my guard in case these guys show up. There's no threat in them, but the champ can never let his guard down!"

Videl raised one of her eyebrows. _He sure is being defensive about it, maybe there's more to this video than I thought._ "Okay then, can I study with you? After all, I'm going to be competing this year too!"

Hercule opened his eyes in fear, "No! There is no way I let you see this! It's far too gruesome for somebody your age!"

Now Videl _knew_ that he was being defensive. She would definitely need to get her hands on this video. "Come on daddy, I'm sixteen years old! I can handle it!" she said, hoping to convince her father.

Hercule, however, would not be changing his position any time soon. He got up from his seat and rushed to the DVD player, taking the disc from it and shoving it back in its case. "No, Videl. I said you cannot see this and that is final! Now get out of here so the champ can study in peace!"

Videl didn't say anything, and instead just sat up and complied with her father. She knew that once he made up his mind about something, there was going to be no changing it. As she left the room, however, she saw her father put the DVD into the safe on the side of the room. _That's odd,_she thought,_usually he only keeps his…adult…videos in there, so what is he doing putting that in the safe? Regardless, I'm going to have to get in there tonight._

Videl woke up to the sound of her alarm. She looked at the numbers on the clock, and groaned once she read "2:30 A.M." She had tried to go to bed earlier that night, so she would be a little more self-aware, but she was still almost completely out of it. However, she had prepared for this as well, and reluctantly stepped off of her king-sized bed. Videl then kneeled down on the ground, and with one last bit of hesitation, shot her head down towards the large bucket of ice water she had placed at the foot of her bead earlier that night. Once the freezing water hit her face, Videl was instantly awakened from whatever state of semi-sleep she was still in, and was completely alert.

Remembering her mission for the night, Videl opened her bedroom door a crack, stuck her head out and surveyed the hallway. Once she saw that there was nobody present, she tiptoed through the hall towards the staircase and again peeked to make sure that there was still nobody present. As she suspected, by this hour all of the servants as well as her father were all asleep, so she would be able to make her way through the house uninterrupted. So, she quickly and quietly made her way down the stairs and into the theatre room, where she approached the safe.

She examined the lock on it. It was a four-digit combination lock, with the numbers 0-9 on a keypad. Since there were four numbers, Videl figured that her dad would use a date as a lock, so she typed in her father's birthday into the keypad, but was greeted with a loud screeching sound in reply. This would not have been such a bad situation, except for the fact that on the display were the words "Three attempts remaining; alarm will sound."

This came as a surprise to Videl; she didn't think that her dad would go to such lengths to protect his videos. However, she still felt that she would be able to get the correct password, so she pressed on. She keyed in her own birthday, hoping that would do the trick, but unfortunately she was greeted with the same loud noise as before. After that she tried to put in the date her father won the WMAT, but also to no avail. Finally, with only one choice left, she keyed in the numbers 0517; May 17th, the day her father beat Cell. The display flashed green and then the door opened, revealing the stash of videos inside. Videl tried her best to ignore all the smut that was in the safe, and instead reached for the video that was in front and had "Cell Games" printed on the front of it. Case in hand, Videl closed the safe and dashed back to her bedroom.

Once she was inside, Videl turned on her computer monitor and uploaded the DVD into the computer. Once the video player on her computer was ready, Videl clicked the play button and watched as the broadcast started.

Since she hadn't ever seen the footage of the games before, Videl had no idea what to expect. So once she saw her dad stepping into the ring right away, she was somewhat surprised. _I thought that he went last since he wasn't fighting in the video, _Videl thought, _so why is he going first? If he killed Cell then why is there any more to this video than this?_

However, her question was answered rather quickly as she saw her father throw off his white cape, point his finger at Cell, and give him a thumbs down; her father's guarantee for a victory. Videl didn't think that this fight would last very long, and was she ever right; though not in the way she would expect. She watched as her father rushed at the monstrous Cell and started punching, kicking, and chopping with all of his might and speed, but Cell just stood there with his eyes closed, not even bothering to block.

"Well, I see this isn't going to be very fun," Cell said on screen, and after letting out a sigh Cell flicked his wrist at Mr. Satan, sending him flying several hundred feet and into a mountain. Videl gasped at what she saw, she couldn't believe how easily Cell had done that to him. She would have liked to think that her father was faking during his fight, but Videl had grown up with him her whole life so she knew when he was really trying or not, and she knew that he was giving it his all. _The other guy…Goku was fighting nearly evenly with Cell before though, so does that mean that Cell was going easy on him? Or…_

Videl watched the rest of the footage in complete awe. The people on screen were fighting at an unreal level, especially Goku. They all moved at speeds that she previously thought impossible, and on top of that dealt out attacks that were more destructive than things she had ever seen before in her life. Even Gohan, the little eleven year old boy she just found out was Saiyaman, was fighting at an even higher level than anybody on the screen, save for his father. There was another thing she noticed as well. Her father may have thought that anybody who appeared stronger than him was only using tricks to appear that way, however when Videl looked at the intricacies of the attacks being performed, she saw that there was no way the fighters could predict where the enemies could be at when they released their attacks, so there was no way they could be using any tricks. To top it off, throughout the entire course of the video she could hear her father cowering behind the camera in fear, constantly making excuses for not joining in the fight. She was surprised even further when she saw the group of people fighting smaller, blue-colored versions of Cell. The first thing she noticed was that a man in the group, a short one with black spiky hair and a widow's peak, clenched his fists and shouted. Once he did so, he was surrounded by a golden aura, and his black eyes and hair changed to a teal and golden color. Now that Videl had seen that these people had the ability to change the color of their hair and eyes, any doubts Videl had about the little boy being Saiyaman were shattered.

Even though she had seen what she had wanted to know: the fact that Saiyaman's powers were indeed real; she had become engrossed in watching the actual outcome of the Cell Games. Though she had always been told that her father had defeated Cell, Videl now knew that he was a complete liar. _No wonder why he keeps this video in the safe, _she thought, before shifting her concentration back to the footage.

She sat on the edge of her chair in anticipation, not being able to wait for what would happen next. Videl saw as the head of the one the fighters called 16 rolled on the screen, followed by Cell's subsequent smashing of it. She couldn't believe what she saw next; Gohan screamed at the top of his lungs, and seemingly just that scream caused electricity to start flowing from his body, and a massive earthquake began to erupt from where he was standing. It shook everything in sight, the other fighters, Cell himself, his clones, and the camera, and to Videl's horror the screen went black at that precise moment.

_I can't believe it! The fight was getting really good there and that is where the feed ends! This is ridiculous! _she thought, wanting to know what happened next in the fight. Videl was so lost in the intensity of the fight that she almost forgot why she had taken the tape in the first place, however after a minute or so she recovered from the high she was on and thought to herself, _That Saiyaman—I mean Gohan—is going to have it coming to him tomorrow!_

However, after she remembered what she had seen on screen just a few minutes ago, she thought with a shudder that a physical confrontation may not be the best option. _Oh well, I still have the upper hand; after all, I can tell the public who he really is. Plus, I want to find out just how to fight like he does, so maybe…_

The evil grin that Videl wore on the rooftops earlier that day returned to her once again, as she knew exactly how she was going to get what she wanted from that Gohan. However, that was a plan for tomorrow, because right now, she needed to get some much earned sleep.

***The Next Morning***

"Okay Goten, that wasn't too bad, but let's try it again. Really try and put all of you energy into the attack this time," Gohan said to his brother.

Due to Goten's immense progress in his training as of late, Gohan had decided to teach his brother how to perform a Kamehameha wave. The pair was floating several hundred feet in the air, and Gohan made sure that Goten aimed the blasts away from any of the surrounding mountains and trees.

"Okay Gohan, I'll really blow you away this time!" the younger Saiyan said, and subsequently bent his knees and readied his arms at his side.

"Ka…Me…"

A blue ball of energy began to form from Goten's fingertips as he concentrated as much ki as he could into his hands.

"Ha…Me…"

The ball of energy increased in size and grew to almost the size of Goten himself as he tried to squeeze every last drop of power out of his body. Gohan's eyes widened in shock, he couldn't believe how much Goten was able to put into one attack.

"HAAAA!"

Goten thrust his arms forward and released the energy, sending an enormous trail of blue light soaring through the morning skies. The energy output was huge, and Gohan for one was glad that he had Goten aiming into the skies, because if that attack hit the ground it would have destroyed the planet in an instant. However, it didn't come without consequence, as the force of the attack was such that Gohan was actually pushed backwards by the force that came from the sides of the blast.

Once all of Goten's energy had been expelled, he took a few deep breaths, still hovering with his arms outstretched. Not before long though, a huge grin showed itself on his face as he turned to Gohan and said, "See! I told you I'd blow you away!"

Gohan burst out laughing as he heard his brother's comment. Goten sure did blow him away, in more ways than one. _Let's see…_ Gohan thought, _It took Master Roshi fifty years to master the Kamehameha wave, it took my dad about one to fully master it. I maybe took four months…and Goten gets full control over it in just a couple of hours._ Goten never ceased to surprise his brother, who wondered to himself if Trunks was coming along just as well as he was. Seeing as Vegeta is his trainer, Trunks probably had the hardest training schedule in the universe. Though to be honest, Gohan never really liked the Prince of all Saiyans' training methods. To him it always seemed too power-oriented, whereas Gohan thought that another way one could win a fight just as easily would be to simply outlast their opponent. After all, training while in a Super Saiyan state really helped conserve energy in the long run, and this proved to be quite useful during the Cell Games where Goku and Gohan were clearly the two strongest fighters present.

Back in the present, Gohan was ready to call it a day with his training with Goten. They had already been at it for several hours, and as Goten used up nearly all of his energy with that last attack, Gohan felt he deserved a rest. Plus, Gohan wanted to take this opportunity to train himself some more.

"Hey Goten, let's call it quits for now," Gohan started, "you seem pretty wiped out."

Goten was shocked by this, as he wanted to train some more. "What? But *huff* I feel *huff* fine!"

Seeing right through his brother's attempt to convince Gohan that he could still fight, Gohan said, "Come on Goten, you're panting in the middle of your sentences! How about this: if you can turn Super Saiyan right now, we'll train some more."

Goten was tired, but he still wanted to train some more. So, he took another second to collect his breath (and hopefully some ki) and then clenched his fists screaming, trying to raise his power level. To Gohan's surprise, Goten's hair and eyes flashed into their golden and teal colors, respectively, and Goten assumed the transformation without too much difficulty. _Maybe he has more left in him than I thought_, Gohan thought to himself. He was about to tell Goten that they could continue their training, when he was interrupted by a sound coming from his pocket.

"Attention all units, there is a bomb hidden somewhere in the Satan City Mall. We have received a call from the perpetrator who has said the bomb will go off in fifteen minutes. Bomb Squad, hurry on location, we will need you to defuse the bomb ASAP…Bomb Squad, do you copy?...Bomb Squad?"

Gohan cringed, _A bomb? That is not good, _he thought, and then turned to Goten.

"Listen, Goten," he started, "I have to leave for a while now, but while I'm gone you can keep up your training. I have one rule though: you have to stay Super Saiyan for as long as you can, do you got it?"

"Okay, Gohan!" Goten said excitedly to Gohan, who waved to his brother before taking off from his perch in the sky at supersonic speeds.

_The mall again? _Gohan thought as he flew through the air, activating his Great Saiyaman disguise. _People really need to find a different place to commit crimes, or maybe HRR should come up with a new landmark every once in a while. _**(A/N: Aaaaand there goes the fourth wall) **_Then again, it is a fairly large building, so bringing it down would cause quite an uproar throughout the city, not to mention the economic effects from destroying the largest commercial center around._

He arrived to the mall in a matter of ten minutes, so by his count there would still be another five before the bomb would explode. To his surprise, however, Gohan noticed that there was no bomb squad vehicle outside of the mall. _That's right,_ he thought, _they were never able to make contact with them. Guess I have no choice but to get it out of there myself._

As if she was waiting for him to show up, Gohan saw Videl Satan run into the mall at the exact moment he touched down in front of it. So, he quickly ran in after the girl, wondering what exactly she thought she would be able to do.

"Videl, stop!" Gohan shouted to her as he ran through the main doors to the mall, "There is no way you can get that bomb out of here in time!"

Videl was still running ahead of him, but nevertheless turned her head and shouted back, "That may be so, but I can certainly help look for it. Plus I have trained with a bomb squad before, so I may be able to disarm the bomb if we find it soon."

Seeing that Videl was not going to be leaving any time soon, Gohan gave in. "Fine," he said, "You take this floor, and I'll take the other four."

"Four? How do you plan to cover four floors in four minutes?" Videl asked incredulously.

Gohan, however, wanted to get on task as quickly as possible, so he took off running and said, "Don't worry about me, you get to searching!" Once he finished the sentence, he disappeared from Videl's sight, moving at top speed through the mall.

Videl got to work just as quickly, but was not having much success at finding the bomb. Two and a half minutes had already passed, and Videl still had not found any signs of the bomb. With no word from Saiyaman either, she had to assume that it was still out there. _Wait, _she thought, _if I wanted to take this whole building down, I'd take out a corner so the weight of the whole building would come crashing down it._

She didn't have time to run the whole perimeter of the mall, so praying that her first guess would be the right one Videl bolted for the back corner of the mall. Sure enough, there was a large box, complete with timer and a few wires sticking out hidden behind one of the artificial trees in the corner. Videl picked up the device and moved it towards an open area, where she shouted, "Saiyaman! I found the bomb!"

No sooner did she bend over to put the bomb down than was Saiyaman already by her side, as if he had never even left her in the first place.

Videl looked at the digital display taped to the explosives, and saw that the numbers counting down gave her just under a minute to diffuse the bomb. She opened up the hatch of the box to reveal a maze of wires entangled beneath, all of which protruded from a huge chunk of C4.

She was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of wiring in the device, and realizing that the system was much too complicated for her to handle, she yelled in frustration "Shit! There's no way I can get this diffused in time!"

Videl was even more horrified when she saw that there was only twenty seconds remaining on the timer.

"We don't have time to move it either. Saiyaman, we need to get out of here now!" Videl said, and turned to run.

Gohan however, stood unflinching, and walked up next to the bomb. "No, Videl, I can stop this thing easy."

Videl was disbelieving of him, but she seemed to trust him enough, as she stopped running and turned around to watch Saiyaman. Videl watched in fear as the clock continued to count down, the seconds hanging in the air.

5…4…3…2…

"Barrier up!" Gohan shouted, holding his hands out in front of the bomb. A green sphere of energy surrounded the device, and as the timer hit zero, a semi-nuclear explosion appeared to take place within the green orb Gohan had generated. However, his energy sphere was far too strong for the explosion, and after a few seconds the smoke inside had been reduced to nil.

Seeing that his job was done, Gohan tried to turn to walk out of the mall and let the police know what happened, but Videl stopped him by taking hold of his arm.

"Hang on there, Saiyaman," she said grinning, "I have a couple things I wanted to talk to you about."

Gohan raised an eyebrow in confusion, but once he saw that Videl didn't react he remembered that he was still wearing a helmet. So instead he said aloud, "What did you need?"

Videl let go of his arm and moved it to her sides, and then said, "Well first of all…thanks for saving me. Again."

Gohan just nodded his head and said, "As always, It's all in a day's work!"

Videl nodded back, then continued, "However, that isn't what I really wanted to talk to you about. For you see…I happen to know who you really are."

Gohan was incredulous. "NO you don't! There is no way you could know, I haven't even told anybody!"

While that wasn't entirely true since Goten, his mother, Krillin and the Brief family all knew who Saiyaman was, he still was positive he never let it slip outside of that circle of trust.

"Is that so? Then will you mind telling me how your life in the mountains is going, Son Gohan?" Videl said, as a look of horror became evident on the face of the superhero in front of her.

"Oh no!" Gohan yelled in terror, "The identity of The Great Saiyaman has been discovered! Now my family will never be left alone again!"

Videl shook her head at him, "I wouldn't go as far as to say that. I haven't told anybody else about my little discovery."

Gohan let loose a sigh of relief, however Videl quickly followed this statement up with, "However, I would have no problem telling the people who their favorite superhero is…Unless of course, you'd be willing to do a little something for me," she asked, letting the suggestion sink into the man before her.

Gohan was sunk and he knew it. Dreading what blackmail the young Satan would send his way, Gohan asked meekly, "What do you have in mind."

This was a no brainer for Videl. Ever since she had watched the video of the Cell Games the previous night, she had become obsessed with being able to fight as well as all the people in the broadcast. So without hesitation, she said. "That's an easy one. I want you to take me in as your martial arts student."

Gohan was caught off guard by this (forced) request. He was expecting something material, like money, to come from this blackmail. Instead, Videl wanted to use her upper hand to better himself. Gohan weighed his options, and found that training Videl would have quite a few advantages. First of all, it would get him good teaching experience, since the student he has ever had is Goten. Secondly, it was a bit of an inconvenience for him to fly to Satan City every time a crime was committed, so if Gohan could make Videl strong enough, she would be able to handle the city all on her own. And third of all, and most importantly, he would be off the hook for the public discovering his identity. In the end, Gohan decided that the advantages to training Videl outweighed the negatives by a long shot, so he turned to Videl and said, "Okay, I'll do it."

A smile broke out on Videl's face in excitement, and she yelled out "Yes!" in victory.

Happy with the fact that it seemed that Videl was truly excited to train with him, he said, "We'll start tomorrow at two o'clock. I live in the 439 East Mountain District. Be at my house fifteen minutes early in your fighting clothes, and I'll show you to where we will train."

Gohan stuck his hand out to Videl and she shook it, saying, "That sounds like a plan to me!" and then walked out of the mall full of excitement, with a smile of victory plastered on her face.

**A/N: That concludes chapter six of our story! Thanks for reading, and once again I'd like to ask you to please leave a review, it would be much appreciated. However, as I would like to avoid clogging up the beginning of chapters with A/Ns, I will only post responses to those who have questions/thoughts/criticisms/ideas to share with me. The reason for the really quick update is because my family is going camping starting tomorrow and the trip will go through the weekend. So even though I will most likely get a lot of writing done during the trip, I won't be able to update because of a lack of wi-fi, so I really wanted to get this chapter up before then. Next chapter, the training with Videl starts, and she is going to find out pretty quickly that training in the Son School is not going to be an easy ride. See you all next week!**

**-HRR2b23**


	7. Chapter 7: The Training Begins

**Chapter 7: The Training Begins**

**A/N: Okay everybody, sorry I couldn't update faster but I was on a camping trip so I didn't have any service. Thanks to all those who have reviewed my story so far, I really appreciate it.**

**Tensa-Zangetsu102: Yeah I realized that I accidentally put in his wrong "Teen Gohan" age from the dub. I'll change it to 9 once I can, but I already have his age of 16 correct for this time period.**

**GohanSsj4: Posting power levels would be a pretty good idea, so I'll do that. However, I don't want to give the whole story away by giving the Saiyans' maximum power level, so for those guys I'm just going to post the base power levels. Also, I know Gohan may have sensed her on the roof, but as of right now Videl's power level is still under 200, so he may have not noticed it. Either way, I needed him to not notice her for the purposes of my story. Finally, yes, Chi Chi is going to go a bit crazy, but that's Chi Chi for ya.**

**Lightningblade49: Yeah Vegeta would have sent her straight to HFIL, but then again Vegeta wouldn't be caught dead in a Saiyaman suit.**

**Ky111: Yeah Gohan is gonna be pretty tough on her, but as far as the verbal abuse goes, I'm not even sure how much she will dish out, since in my story she already knows that Gohan is far stronger than anybody she knows. Then again it is Videl, so I'll probably have her give him some.**

**DiscoStu09: The age gap thing is a pretty confusing topic, since it's different between the dub and the manga. Since I go by the manga I'm changing his age to 9 in the first chapter, but don't need to change it now since I already have the age of 16 correct. As for Goten's progress, I also thought that it would be a good idea for him to have more skills than is in canon, due to the fact that if Gohan was training seriously, Goten would surely be more powerful.**

**Anyways, in this chapter the training with Videl will start, and I apologize but I'm going to have to do a re-hash of her learning ki manipulation. Don't throw too many tomatoes my way! Also, at the request of GohanSsj4, I will be posting the power levels of the characters that appear in the chapters.**

It was another sunny day on Mount Paozu, and Gohan was in the middle of his daily training with Goten, who was coming along quite nicely on his control over the Super Saiyan transformation. After Gohan left for Satan City on the previous day, he had told Goten to stay transformed for as long as he could, and despite the fact that Goten was already low on energy when this happened, he was able to stay transformed through the whole day. Seeing that Goten has what it takes to sustain the transformation, Gohan decided that it was time for him to gain full control over it, just like he had for the first two stages of the Super Saiyan transformation.

"How are you feeling so far, Goten?" Gohan asked his brother, who he had just finished a spar with.

Goten looked away from the birds he had been staring at for the past few seconds and turned his attention towards his brother before saying, "I feel great, Gohan! Why?"

Gohan just chuckled to himself as he looked at the golden haired youngster hovering before him. Frankly, Gohan was simply stunned that Goten would still be full of energy after being transformed for a little over 24 hours, but it was easy to ride it off as a combination of serious potential and the natural endless energy every child seems to have.

"Okay then Goten," Gohan started, "in that case we're going to do another spar. So, really try and beat me this time okay!"

"But Gohan," Goten whined, "I want you to fight as a Super Saiyan too!"

Gohan just laughed at his brother. _That could be a good incentive for him, _he thought. "Well Goten, if you want me to fight as a Super Saiyan you're gonna have to beat me when I'm in my base form first, okay?"

Goten accepted the challenge without hesitation. "Deal!" he said before taking off like a rocket towards Gohan.

** A/N: Current power levels: Gohan (Base Half Power) 375,000,000, Goten (SSJ) 375,000,000**

Gohan reacted quickly to Goten's charge and took a defensive stance. Once the boy neared the older Saiyan's position, he lashed out with his right arm, trying to land a hard blow to Gohan's midsection. Gohan saw this attack coming, however, and just brushed it aside with his left arm, sidestepping away as he did so. Goten followed up his failed attack by stopping his momentum on a dime and spinning to face Gohan, and then unleashing a series of punches aimed for Gohan's head. _Well at least he doesn't seem to care about hurting me this fight, _Gohan thought, happy to see that his brother was not going to hold back against him.

To Goten's dismay, however, Gohan was able to dodge every single one of his hits simply by moving his head out of the way. Seeing that punching alone was not going to get the job done, Goten lashed with a kick aimed for Gohan's side, and it connected. Although it wasn't very painful for Gohan by itself, it caused him to lose some of his concentration, and Goten took this opportunity to land three punches to his brother's chest, followed up by another, harder kick to the opposite side, sending Gohan flying down towards the ground.

Hoping that he'd be able to end this fight quickly, Goten followed his brother towards the ground at high speeds, and prepared to spike him once he landed on the ground. To his dismay, however, Gohan recovered from the fall extremely quickly, landing on his feet and using his falling momentum as a springboard to launch himself back up at an unsuspecting Goten. His punch connected with Goten's chest, sending him flying parallel with the ground. After Goten landed and skidded to a stop, Gohan said, "It's my turn now!" and rushed towards his brother.

Gohan attacked with a series of kicks, since his large legs would be harder for Goten to avoid. Despite this fact, Goten was able to dodge all of his brother's attempts, before Gohan lashed out with another kick aimed at Goten's midsection. This time around, instead of dodging the hit Goten grabbed his brother's leg, and with a yell swung his brother around a few times before throwing him forcefully down to the ground.

_Goten's even stronger than he was just twenty minutes ago, _Gohan thought, _if I continue to fight him at this strength, I might not be able to win. I'd better start taking him more seriously._

Goten once again charged after his falling brother, and Gohan, seeing his mistake by trying the same attack twice, stopped his momentum in midair and stuck his arm straight out to the side. Goten, unable to stop his own momentum, crashed into Gohan's arm and started plummeting towards the ground, spinning uncontrollably in the air.

Gohan decided to take this opportunity to power up. "Haaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" he shouted, clenching his fists at his sides and allowing his ki to charge up as high as it could without him transforming.

**A/N: Gohan (Base Full Power) 750,000,000**

He had just finished powering up when he noticed a recovered Goten charging back up at him. Had he not powered up, Gohan would have been helpless to dodge his brother's attack, however with his increased power output also came a large boost in speed, so Gohan was able to effortlessly move out of the way, leaving an afterimage as he did so. Goten struck the afterimage, assuming it to be Gohan. When his punch hit thin air, however, Goten instantly tried to alert himself to his brother's location. However, the boy was far too slow in doing so, and was rewarded with a devastating hit over the head, sending Goten flying headfirst towards the ground.

_Oops, _Gohan thought, _I may have powered up a little too much there. _Goten crashed down into the ground with a hard thud, and lay there unmoving.

_1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10_

After confirming his knockout victory, Gohan powered down and hovered towards the ground, where he gave his unconscious brother a senzu bean from the pouch he had tied to his belt. After eating the bean, Goten's eyes instantly shot open and he jumped up from the ground, his injuries fully healed.

"Wow Gohan!" Goten exclaimed, "That was one heck of a hit you gave me! I didn't even know that you could be that strong without transforming!"

Gohan chuckled and patted his brother on the head. "Believe it or not, neither did I. It's been a while since I've had to use my full power in this form, so I didn't really know how strong I was," Gohan said, before continuing with a compliment to his brother, "You did really well too, Goten. I could tell that you were much stronger this time around than you were from just our last fight. I was actually afraid I might lose for a little bit!"

Goten gave his brother a big grin and flexed his muscles jokingly before he turned his attention to something in the air.

"Hey Gohan, what's that?" he asked pointing to the yellow vehicle he saw flying towards their house.

Gohan looked to where Goten was pointing, and he was surprised by what he saw. _Oh shoot! _he thought, _I'm supposed to start training Videl today! _Gohan turned to his brother and said, "I have a…friend coming over to train with me."

Goten's eyes lit up, he loved having a partner to train with. "That's awesome Gohan! Can I train with you guys too?" he asked excitedly.

Gohan just shook his head at his brother and said, "Sorry squirt, but I don't think you can. Videl's pretty strong; for a human anyway, but I don't think that you're going to be able to get any stronger with the type of training I'm going to have her do. It won't be easy for her, but for you it would be a walk in the park. So how about you take a break from training for a while and get something to eat, okay?"

Goten didn't need to be told twice. If there was one thing that could get a Saiyan distracted from training, it was food. "Oh, boy! Food!" he shouted with excitement, before rushing off to his home, dashing through the door mere seconds before the yellow jetcopter touched down outside.

Videl landed her jetcopter outside of the dome-shaped house, and to her surprise there was nobody in sight. _Don't tell me Gohan already forgot about our deal, _she thought. She decided with a sigh that the easiest way to find him would be to just knock on the door to the house, so she opened the door to her jetcopter and jumped out before replacing the aircraft back in its capsule. Little did she know that this would be one of the last times she would be using the vehicle, though whether it would be by choice or not was still to be determined.

After putting her capsule back in her case, Videl walked up to the door and rang the doorbell, expecting Gohan to answer it within a few seconds. However, to her surprise a woman with long black hair was the one to answer the door.

"What are you here for?" Chi Chi asked, looking over the teenage girl before her with a look of skepticism.

"Hello to you too," Videl said, not taking Chi Chi's manners (or lack thereof) well. "I'm looking for Gohan"

This was not the answer that Chi Chi had wanted to hear, so she rose her hand up and pointed at the girl outside the doorway, ready to give Videl a stern talking to.

"What could _my_ Gohan possibly want to do with a girl like _you_?" Chi Chi asked, half-shouting.

Videl took this comment as the offensive remark that it was, and was not in the mood to just stand by and take it. "What do you mean a girl like me? Is there something wrong with me all of a sudden?"

What should have been casual talk at the door had now escalated in a full scale shouting match, and both women were going to give the other one a hard time winning this one.

"WHAT I MEAN IS THAT MY GOHAN IS FAR TOO BUSY TO BE HANGING OUT WITH TRAMPS LIKE YOU!" Chi Chi shouted, her anger swelling up continuously.

"_TRAMP?_" Videl shouted back at her with equal fury. "I'VE NEVER EVEN MET YOU BEFORE IN MY LIFE! HOW COULD YOU BE CALLING SOMEBODY YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW A TRAMP?"

The intensity of the argument was climbing up to a nuclear level, and smoke could actually be seen coming from the heads of the two steaming mad women.

"I KNOW HOW YOUR KIND OPERATES," Chi Chi shouted back, "I DON'T NEED TO KNOW YOU TO KNOW THAT YOU ARE A TRAMP!"

Videl was at the breaking point. If something didn't stop her fast, she was going to attack the woman in front of her. "FOR YOUR INFORMATION, LADY, I WAS _INVITED _HERE, SO OBVIOUSLY YOUR _PRECIOUS _GOHAN HAS TIME FOR ME! NOW TELL ME WHERE HE IS BEFORE I MA—"

"Whoa Whoa there!" a running Gohan said, just arriving on scene. "Mom, this is my friend, Videl, and she really was invited here."

Videl was about to ask her how Gohan heard her say that she was invited, but Gohan answered the question before she could even ask it. "Everyone in the next _city_ could hear you two, it wasn't very difficult for _me_ to be able to."

Chi Chi still wanted to have nothing to do with Videl, however, and turned her back to the pair with a "hmph!"

Gohan still needed to rectify the situation to an acceptable level, and after moving Videl so that he was now standing between the two women, Gohan said "Mom, I'm going to be training Videl for a few months, so you two are going to have to be able to get along."

Chi Chi still seemed unconvinced, so Gohan turned to Videl and said, "Videl, could you apologize to my mom?"

Videl wasn't happy with this request, so she said back to Gohan "But why? She's the one who—"

"Just…do it," Gohan said, holding his palm over his face. _This is going to be a long four months, _he thought.

"*Sigh*…Fine," Videl said before stepping past Gohan so that she was once again directly in front of Chi Chi. "I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier, Mrs. Son. Are we okay?" she asked Chi Chi.

The older woman finally turned to face Videl once more, and said, "I accept your apology." However, she quickly followed this up with "But you better not try anything with my Gohan, do you hear me?"

"MOM!" Gohan interjected with a look of embarrassment on his face, "We're not doing anything like that!"

Gohan closed the door, cutting off anything else that could have transpired between Chi Chi and Videl in the process. After letting out a sigh of relief, Gohan turned to his soon-to-be student and said, "Follow me, Videl, I'll show you to where we'll be training" and then began walking off towards the place he and Goten were just minutes ago.

As she strode alongside the tall boy, Videl felt the need to ask a question that had been bugging her since she arrived. "Is that really your mother, Gohan?"

A small smile formed on Gohan's face before he answered. "Yeah, her name's Chi Chi. I know she seems like a really mean person, but she's not too bad when you get to know her. She's just really moody…and a little bit overprotective."

"Ha, I got that much," Videl said back to him with a laugh. "So where are we going to be training?"

"Well, there's this great spot where my brother and I train by a river. It's in a wide open area, so even our stronger attacks don't do very much damage to the forest," Gohan responded, although as often happens in conversation, this answer led to another question from Videl.

"You have a brother? What's his name?" she asked slightly puzzled. From what she could remember, there was nobody else aside from Goku who bore any similarities to Gohan in the video.

Gohan figured that if he was going to be training Videl that he might as well start treating her like a friend, so he answered her question. "His name is Goten, and he's six years old."

"Wow," Videl said, "he's a little guy. Does he go to school or anything like that?"

"Nah, he trains with me every day," Gohan said, thinking this to be a harmless statement. However, he had neglected to remember that to a normal human, a six year old training in martial arts would seem a _little _odd.

"What? How could somebody that young be training every day?" Videl asked incredulously.

Gohan shut his eyes and gritted his teeth, silently reprimanding himself for his mistake. "Well…I uh, guess it runs in the blood! Ha…" Gohan said, attempting to ride the error off with a lame excuse.

_Runs in the blood? There must be more to it than that, _Videl thought. She could see that they were nearing the place that Gohan had mentioned earlier, so she began to stretch her arms and wrists out as she was walking. Eventually, Gohan stopped and turned to face her.

"Okay, Videl, here we are! But before we start, I have a question for _you_," he said, and Videl raised an eyebrow at this, wondering what he could have to ask.

Figuring that she had questioned him plenty in the past few weeks, Videl decided that it would be okay to answer a few from him. "Okay, shoot," she said.

"Well, why did you want to train with me anyways? I mean, if your dad is Mr. Satan why didn't you want to train with him?" he asked, trying to hold his composure while implying Mr. Satan was strong.

Videl, however, was not very amused. "You don't need to be so patronizing. To be honest, the way I was able to find out your identity in the first place was from the footage of the Cell Games, and the first thing I saw in that broadcast was my dad being flung aside like a rag doll. I know he's nothing compared to you, so why limit myself?" she said, and Gohan took this answer wholeheartedly.

"Well, that sounds good to me!" The Saiyan said in reply.

Videl continued her stretching, now moving on to her legs, although her mind was elsewhere. After remembering how that spiky-haired guy in the video changed his hair color, and remembering that in the footage Gohan's hair was the same way, she wanted to know how he did it. So after she finished up stretching her left leg, she asked Gohan, "Gohan, when I watched the footage, your hair and eyes were the wrong color, and I saw one other guy change them to the same color too. How did you do that?"

Gohan decided that he would answer this question with a proposition rather than an answer, since he didn't want to give anything about the Super Saiyan transformation away so easily. "How about this," he started, "I'm going to have you try and attack me as a warm up, so I can asses your current skills, but why not make a little wager out of it?"

Videl was interested by this. "What kind of wager do you have in mind?" she asked.

After seeing that she had taken the bait, Gohan said, "If you can hit me three times in five minutes, I'll tell you how I changed my hair and eye color. However, if you can't hit me three times, then you have to wear fighting clothes of my choosing. Do we have a deal?"

Videl couldn't believe the offer that he was giving her. _Three times? That'll be a cinch!_ she thought, already assuming her victory. "You're on, Gohan!"

Gohan nodded to her, and then after backing away ten paces took a fighting stance. "Okay then Videl. Ready…Go!"

**A/N: Power level, Videl: 185**

Videl wasted no time in rushing at Gohan. She came in with fists of fury, all of her potential blows aimed straight at Gohan's head. Videl was moving her hands as fast as she could with her blows, but try as she might, after twenty consecutive seconds of punching she had failed to come even close to landing a single blow on Gohan, who was moving effortlessly out of the way of all of Videl's attacks.

"Videl," Gohan said while still dodging punches, "remember that all you need to do is hit me three times. If you aim for my head it will be harder for you to hit than a larger area of my body." In his head, however, he was analyzing all of Videl's punches which she had now started to aim at his chest. _Despite her lack of speed, she seems to be making only the necessary movements in her attacks, _Gohan thought. _So far it seems that efficiency is her strong suit, but let's see how she reads my movements._

Gohan then lifted up his right elbow slightly, and while it would be difficult for a passer-by to notice, it left a part of his midsection exposed. To the pleasure of Gohan, Videl noticed this right away, and instantly lashed out at Gohan's exposed side with a jab, which Gohan allowed to connect as a reward for correctly reading his movements.

_One down, two to go, _Videl thought, now trying her hand at kicks aimed low. Seeing that she was having even less success with these than her punches, Videl began to worry. _It's already been three minutes, and I still need to hit him two more times. Maybe…Maybe I bit off more than I can chew on this one._

Videl refused to lose this bet, however, and pushed herself even further, speeding up her punches and kicks in the process. After another minute of Gohan dodging every single attack, however, Videl was beginning to become angry. She began to forget about the speed of her hits and instead just tried to hit Gohan with all of her strength. This did not go unnoticed by Gohan, who took a mental note of this weakness. _She's getting angry at me, and now she's losing speed on her hits and is winding them up way too much._

After Gohan's mental timer reached five minutes, he stopped dodging Videl's attacks and instead grabbed both of her wrists lightly, before smirking at her and saying, "Time's up!"

Videl couldn't believe that she had failed such a simple task, and said with frustration, "Darn it! How could I fail at something so easy?"

Gohan wasn't going to let his student get too down on herself, though, so he said, "Believe it or not Videl, you actually did very well. Would you like my full grading report?"

Although Videl wasn't sure how she could have possibly done well without landing more than a single hit, she still complied. "Sure, how do _you_ think I did?"

Gohan shook his head, _maybe we should work on confidence a little bit too. It seems odd, though, she's usually quite cocky. Maybe she just doesn't know how to deal with failure._ Gohan stopped his inner monologue, remembering that Videl had asked him to give her his status report, so he said, "Well, first of all, your attacks were very efficient. I didn't see you making any unnecessary movements at the beginning, which is a very good thing. Secondly, when I loosened up my guard you were very quick to recognize the opening and exploited it without hesitation. Taking advantages of your opponents' lapses in concentration is another very important aspect of fighting, so it's a very good thing you are able to do this. As far as things you need to work on, the biggest problem for you is your speed, however with the outfit I'm going to give you, that will improve in no time at all! Secondly, once you started to get angry, you tried to attack with too much force, and in the process started sacrificing speed and made unnecessary movements."

Videl took in everything Gohan said. Although she liked what she was hearing for the most part, she was confused by one of the things he said. "How could an outfit help me improve my speed?" she asked.

Gohan smirked at her and said, "You'll see in a minute. How about we get you into those clothes first, though?" He walked over to Videl and lightly placed a hand on the top of her head.

_What the heck is he doing?_ _He's not taking these off on his own, is he? _Videl thought in horror.

"Don't worry, Videl," Gohan said, noticing the girl's discomfort, "I'm not going to do anything funny here. I'm just going to use a little trick my old master used on me."

Although she still had no idea what he was talking about, Videl was put at ease by the fact that Gohan wasn't going to be doing anything inappropriate.

"Haah!" Gohan shouted, and Videl was instantly surrounded by a bright yellow light. She felt a tingling sensation as her black spandex pants and white T-shirt were replaced by something different. As the bright light dissipated, Videl looked down to examine her new attire. The uniform itself was similar in design to Gohan's Demon School gi, however the color scheme was different. The sleeveless V-neck shirt was apple-red in color, and because of Videl's gender Gohan had a short-sleeve black undershirt beneath it. Videl's pants were the same shade of red as the overshirt, and had a black piping down the outside of the legs. The shirt was tucked into the pants and held together by a black cloth belt tied in a knot on the side, and Videl's feet were covered by comfortable, yet sturdy black moccasins. Finally, on the left breast of the shirt was the kanji for "Son" in black lettering inside of a white circle with a black outlining. There was another, much larger logo on the back of Videl's uniform as well.

Pleased by the look of her new uniform, Videl turned around to face Gohan, with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Thanks a lot, Gohan!" she exclaimed, "I really like how the uniform looks!"

Gohan smiled back at Videl fondly, and with excitement said, "Welcome to the Son School of Martial Arts! Do you feel any different?"

Videl looked at Gohan confusedly. "Not really, other than the fact that I have new clothes on now. Should I?" she asked Gohan.

Gohan was surprised. _Wow, she can't even feel it yet, _he thought, _I may have to change her outfit faster than I thought._ However, he also thought that she may just not feel it because she hadn't moved since Gohan changed out her uniform, so he said, "Okay Videl, it's time we begin the training. The first thing that we are going to work on is training your speed, so you and I are going to run to the mouth of the river about ten miles south, back to my house, which is about twelve miles from the end of the river in the opposite direction, and finally we are going to sprint the last two miles back to this spot. How's that sound?"

On the inside, Videl thought that he was being absolutely absurd. Although she had run long distances before, she had never done twenty-two miles of running and then _another _two miles of sprinting on top of that. However, she didn't want to show any weaknesses to Gohan, since she knew that she would be much stronger in the end. So instead of complaining like most people would do, she instead said fearlessly, "Sounds good. I'm ready whenever you are."

Gohan nodded to Videl. "Okay, you set the pace today, but after today that's going to be up to me. Ready…Go!"

Videl tried to take off at a fairly quick jogging pace, but soon found out that she was only running at about half the speed she normally would be at. She tried to figure out what was holding her back, and after a few seconds she realized what it was. _It feels like my shirt weighs a hundred pounds! How didn't I notice this before?_

Gohan glanced over at Videl and noticed her looking down and tugging at her shirt. With a smirk on his face, Gohan said, "So, you've finally noticed I gave you weighted clothing, I see."

Videl, still jogging, turned her head towards Gohan and said, "Yeah, it's really heavy."

Gohan nodded his head in reply; he knew that weighted clothing can take quite a while to get used to. "I know how you feel Videl," he said, "but trust me; this is going to improve your speed in no time at all. Plus, it can also help you with your power, since you're going to have to work harder to throw your punches."

Videl also nodded, trying to save her breath as much as possible. However, since they were going to be on this run for quite some time, she wanted to have a few more questions answered. _He said that he knows how I feel right now, so he probably wears weighted clothing as well, _Videl thought.

"Hey, Gohan" she said, unknowingly picking up her pace at the same time.

Gohan noticed that she was already getting used to the clothing, but quickly forgot about this fact to respond to her. "What is it, Videl?"

"You said that you know how I feel right now, so you obviously are wearing weighted clothing as well." She said, and Gohan replied to her with a nod, signaling her to continue. "Well, I was wondering…how much does your shirt weigh?"

Gohan thought about the last time he changed out the weights. It had been a while, so he made a mental note to do it again that night. However, he still answered Videl's question.

"As of right now, my shirt weighs two tons, although I also have weighted armbands and boots, each of which weighs one ton apiece."

Videl's jaw dropped to the ground. _He has to be joking, _she thought, _there is absolutely no way anybody can take something that heavy._

Gohan laughed as he ran, quickening the pair's pace as he did so. "I know what you're thinking Videl, but I'm being dead serious. I'll show you after the run, okay?"

Videl nodded and said, "Okay Gohan, though I still think you're lying." The two had just hit the fifteen minute mark, and had just made the turn around at the mouth of the river. Gohan was surprised that Videl was able to sustain a speed of over forty miles an hour with weighted clothing, and at a jogging pace no less. Maybe, just maybe, she would prove herself to be quite the martial artist.

For the bulk of the run, the pair jogged together in silence, and both took notice of a glaring Chi Chi as they made the turn around the back of the Son residence. Once they were almost around the corner, Gohan decided that he was going to show off to Videl a bit. He turned his head towards her and with a smirk said, "Okay Videl, we're going to sprint the last two miles of the run. I'm going to demonstrate to you how I want you to look by the time we get to the tournament…just try not to keep me waiting too long, okay?"

Videl turned to Gohan confused, "What do you mean by tha—"

She discovered exactly what Gohan meant when she saw him vanish into thin air, leaving a wind trail in his wake. _That show off! I'll show him! _Videl thought, before pushing herself to her own limits.

Gohan sat on the ground once he had reached the clearing in the forest where he and Videl had started their run. It had only taken him a few seconds, so he decided that he would start a count to figure out how fast Videl runs in a full out sprint.

118…119…120

Videl stopped in front of Gohan, and threw her hands on her knees panting, exhausted from the run. Gohan was pleased with her speed, "Sixty miles per hour in a two-mile sprint," he said, "that's not bad for a first day, Videl!"

"Th…*huff*…Thanks, Gohan *huff*" Videl said, trying to catch her breath as much as she could.

"Don't tell me you're all worn out already, Videl! That run is going to get longer every day, today was an easy run!" Gohan said, trying to light a fire under Videl.

He succeeded, and despite the fact that she was almost ready to keel over and die, Videl stood up tall and said, "No way, Gohan. What's next?"

_Wow, _Gohan thought, _she really wants to push herself doesn't she?_ Gohan thought that she had done a fine job with the run, so he had decided to reward her with a slightly less strenuous second workout. This would, however, be quite a workout for Videl's mind.

"Okay Videl, we'll move on now if you're ready. But first…" Gohan trailed off, before grabbing a small capsule from his gi, and opening it to reveal a bottle of water. "Drink this," he said, "you've earned it."

Videl was never as happy on Christmas as she was at that moment. "Thanks, Gohan!" she said, grabbing the thirty two ounce bottle and downing all of the water in a matter of seconds. Feeling quite refreshed, Videl was now truly ready to move on to the next aspect of her training.

"Okay, I'm all set now, Gohan. What are we going to do next?" she asked her master.

Gohan thought about this for a moment, as this topic was not the easiest for him to explain to a beginner. He scratched his chin for a while, deep in thought, and after a minute or so he had an idea of how to explain this new technique. "Have you ever heard of ki, Videl?" Gohan asked the black-haired girl.

The look on her face would have been answer enough to Gohan, as Videl raised one eyebrow after he asked the question, however as a courtesy she still answered. "Never. What is it?" she asked.

"Well," Gohan started, this was one of the difficult parts to explain. "Ki is like an energy that lies within people. Everybody has it inside of them, but there are only a handful of people who are able to actually find and control it. Once people gain access to their ki, then they can use it however they wish, whether it is to strengthen your guard, to fly, or to fire off powerful energy beams. Finally, the stronger a person is, the more ki that person's body will contain."

Videl took in all of this information. _Powerful beams, _she thought once she heard Gohan say the phrase. _That must be what those people in the Cell Games footage were using then._ After she had digested everything that Gohan had told her thus far, she was able to understand the basic idea.

"Okay, I think I get it. Basically, ki is a person's fighting energy that everybody has, but not something that everybody knows how to control?" Videl half stated, half asked.

Gohan nodded in reply and said, "Yeah, that's about it," and then continued with, "I already know that you aren't able to access your own ki yet, since I never saw you use it to fight criminals. So, in order for you to be able to progress in your training at a higher pace, I'm going to teach you how to access and use your ki."

Videl was excited by this development. Learning ki manipulation would bring her so much closer to achieving her goal of fighting like the people from the broadcast, so she was determined to learn this as fast as possible.

"That sounds awesome, Gohan. Let's start right now!" Videl said, her voiced laced with excitement.

Gohan chuckled a little bit in reply. "Not so fast, Videl. Remember how I told you I would show you how heavy my clothing was after our run?" he asked.

Videl was a bit worried; she knew where this was going. "Yeah I remember; what about it?"

Gohan smirked at her, ready to, once more, show off to this girl. _I sure am doing that a lot today, _he thought, before slipping one of his armbands off.

"Well," he started, "it's after the run now, so I'll show you this armband." Gohan proceeded to hold out his arm in front of him so his hand was between Videl and himself. Then, after he had made sure Videl was not going to reach out for the band Gohan dropped the armband to the ground, where it landed with an audible *thud* and buried itself two feet into the ground.

Videl was shocked, _He couldn't have dropped that thing more than five feet, yet it buried itself two feet into the ground! That armband couldn't possibly be as heavy as he says it is…could it?_ she thought, looking towards the hole in the ground as Gohan reached down and picked up the armband out from inside of it.

"Sorry about that," Gohan said, "I didn't mean for it to fall that hard, but I think it demonstrates the weight of it really well." He then proceeded to place the article of 'clothing' down on the ground, and once again turned to face a dumbfounded Videl. "You can try and lift it if you still are doubtful, but I think you're going to find that it isn't easy to move."

Videl, although shocked at the display Gohan had just shown her, was not going to be one to back down from a challenge from anybody, so willing all of the strength in her body to come out, she reached down and grabbed hold of the armband, and tried with all of her might to lift the small piece of clothing. Try as she might, however, Videl failed to move it even an inch, and the more she tried to move it, the more she just made a fool of herself. A realization then set into her mind. _He has another one of those on, two more boots that weigh the same amount, and a shirt that weighs twice as much._

"How on earth can you take that much weight without falling over?" Videl asked, growing slightly angry as she spoke.

Gohan patted her on the shoulder as a bit of a consolation and said "You have to remember Videl; I've been training since I was four years old, so I have had a huge head start on you. In time, you may be able to handle weights comparable to these, but that will come in training which, by the way, we should get back to."

Videl shook her head; she had actually forgotten that they were in the middle of a training session at this point. "Right," she said, "Ki manipulation. So how do I get control of my ki?

Gohan, happy to see that Videl was back to business as usual, began his explanation. "In order to access your ki for the first time, you need to look deep within the core of your body. It can be difficult to do for a rookie, so the best way to do this would be through some intense meditation."

Once he had seen Videl nod her head, he continued on. "Sit down on the ground, cross legged, and close your eyes." Videl did as she was told, so Gohan chugged along some more. "Now, take very deep breaths. Let as much air into your lungs as you can, and then let it flow out of you, with the end of each breath leading into the beginning of the next one. Try to stay completely still as you do this, so you will be able to concentrate on what you feel occurring inside of your body, rather than what is happening outside of it."

Videl relaxed as much as possible and did as she was told. Eventually, she was able to gain complete control over her body, and was in almost a sleep-like state. Seeing that she was making fair progress, Gohan decided that she was ready to try and locate her ki.

"Okay, good so far Videl," Gohan began. "Now that you are totally relaxed, try and focus your mind on the center of your body. When you do this, eventually you should start to feel something pulling towards your center."

Once again, the young Satan followed the instructions of her master, and after a few minutes she was able to feel the pull that he had mentioned. Trying to decide if this was indeed what she was looking for, she examined herself further. Through this self-examination, Videl was able to determine that what she was feeling was something akin to an aura, which was yellow in color. Making the connection to the video, Videl was able to determine that this was indeed her ki.

Gohan was able to tell from Videl's slight facial expressions that she had found her ki. "Good job Videl, you have found your ki; you're halfway there. Now what you need to do is let it flow out of your body. To do this, open your hands, and hold them close together, however making sure that they do not touch." Videl did as she was told; still keeping her eyes closed and body relaxed, as to not break out of her meditation. Afterwards, Gohan continued, "Good. Next, locate your ki once again, but this time around use your mind to try and direct where it flows. Try and move it to the tips of your fingers, and then allow it to flow out of your body."

Videl once again located the yellow-colored aura within her body, and tried forcing it out as much as she could. However, all she was succeeding in doing was shaking her hands. Gohan, noticing the tension she was experiencing, interrupted.

"You're being too tense. You won't be able to get the ki to flow out of you by physically forcing it out of you. This is a mental exercise, so instead try to tell the energy where to go with your mind, not your body. If you concentrate and keep your body as relaxed as possible, you should be able to do this in no time."

Videl took a deeper breath than usual, and relaxed her hands in order to start over. After a few short seconds, Videl was once again able to locate her ki much quicker than before. She tried for the second time to push the aura out of her body, but this time rather than try and move it with her arms she told herself internally where to move it. _Out, _she thought in one word sentences, _Arms. Hands. Fingers._

Videl could feel the energy flowing through her body and up through her arms in tune with her internal commands. Eventually, she was able to feel the energy leaving her body, and a small and shining yellow sphere began to form in over her hands. Videl opened her eyes to examine her handiwork, and was quite proud of what she saw. However, all of that meditation and mental strain had taken quite the toll on her, so after sustaining the sphere for a few seconds Videl's hands separated and she collapsed to the floor, stopped only by the strong hands of Gohan that she felt on her shoulders.

The boy lifted her up from her seated position and placed her feet gently on the ground. Keeping one arm on her shoulder, Gohan looked at Videl with pride and said, "That was really good, Videl. I can't believe that you were able to access your ki so quickly!"

Videl smiled back at Gohan and said, "Thanks a lot. I guess it helps to have a really great teacher."

Gohan laughed at this comment. "Great teacher? Don't sell yourself short. You've been a fighter for quite some time now, so it was easier for you to access your ki," he said.

Videl nodded at him before saying, "Thanks, Gohan."

The Saiyan was content with what Videl had accomplished for today, so he decided that their training was going to end a little earlier than he had expected. "I think that's enough for today, Videl" Gohan began. "I didn't expect you to gain control over your ki as quickly as you did, so I have nothing more planned for us today. However, do not think that this means your training will become any easier. In fact, now that you have access to your ki, we can begin your _real_ training."

Videl's eyes widened a bit out of surprise, and her jaw dropped slightly. _That wasn't even my real training? _she thought, _This guy really is insane! _Gohan smirked a little, finding her inner turmoil slightly hilarious. Videl noticed that Gohan was getting a kick out of what she was doing, so she turned away from him and looked on at his house in the distance.

She shuffled her feet a little bit. That training had really taken its toll her and she was now extremely hungry, though she didn't want to impose on Gohan's family. After mulling it over for a few seconds, Videl came to the decision that he wasn't going to ask Gohan for food; however her body had other plans as her stomach growled loudly just as she came to this decision.

Videl blushed at this, but Gohan just laughed. "That training must have taken a lot out of you, huh?" Gohan asked, with Videl nodding her head shortly after, though she still was looking away from Gohan.

"Come on," he said, "I'll have my mom go make us dinner; you can meet my brother Goten too.

Videl was a little unsure about this. "Your mom?" she asked, "Are you sure she is going to be fine with making me dinner? With how things went with her earlier, she might just poison me."

Gohan once again laughed, as this was not exactly out of the range of an angry Chi Chi. However, he knew that his mother would not be mad any longer, so he said to Videl, "Are you kidding? With how my mom operates, she has probably already forgotten all about your little altercation earlier. Now let's go get some food, I'm starving!" With that, Gohan led the way back to his house, and Videl followed closely behind, blissfully unaware that she was about to get her first experience eating with a Saiyan.

**A/N: That concludes our seventh chapter! I'd like to inform all of you that I'm still on vacation, but I was able to get online because somebody brought an unsecured wireless hotspot into the campsite, so you guys got this chapter a day early! I hope you all enjoyed the first day of training with Videl, and I must say I found it difficult to make her learning how to use her ki seem…different? However, it needed to be done, but it's over with now!**

**I'd also like to take a moment to explain my thought process regarding the speed that Videl was able to move at. Now then, in the manga at the time of Goku and Krillin's training with Master Roshi, Roshi had a power level of 139, and was able to run a hundred meters in 5.6 seconds. If you translate 5.6 seconds for 100 meters into mph, then it comes out to just over 40 mph. Given the fact that Videl has a power level 33% higher than Roshi at this point in the story, I felt that it would be reasonable for her to sustain this pace once she began to adjust to the weighted clothing.**

**Next chapter, there will be a three month time skip, and we will get a look into the final stages of Videl's training, as well as a look into how the other fighters are preparing for the tournament. Thanks for reading this chapter, and please take a minute to review it for me, I would really appreciate it. Until next time, everyone!**

**-HRR2b23**


	8. Chapter 8: Final Preparations

**Chapter 8: Final Preparations**

**A/N: Hey everybody, I'm back again with another new chapter! As usual I'd like to take a moment to thank everybody who has read my story thus far; I'm really thrilled with the amount of people who have taken the time to do so. Also another huge thank you to those of you who have reviewed my story as well, those are what really help me keep going.**

**Ky111: You know, you must be a bit of a mind-reader or something, because in this chapter I'm going to give you guys a look at some of Gohan's personal training. However, when I write it I'm going to keep his power level secret for now.**

**The Struggling Warrior: I also agree that bonding in mere days is a little ridiculous, but hey that's TV for ya. Also, because of the way I have the tournament set up, you won't be able to see a full-power Gohan until the finals, however there will still be several good matchups before then.**

**GohanSsj4: I agree with you all too much. Although I love dbz it did kind of get repetitive with having Goku save the world every time.**

**Sirius Potter2: Well you can follow the power levels, but I will indeed be keeping his full power secret until the tournament**

**Finally, I would like to address a complaint that was given to me by a guest (now confirmed as Sid89) who said that Videl's power level was way too high. He/she gave the argument that "your stated power level of her would make her at least ten times stronger than Goku as a child was." Now, while this would hold true if we are talking about Dragon Ball episode 1 Goku, then yes, she would be 18.5 times stronger than Goku. Once you get to the 21st WMAT, Goku's power level is at about or slightly lower than 139 (The same as Roshi's.) Furthermore, it has been stated by Akira Toriyama that Mr. Satan's power level is 140, and when you combine this with the fact that Videl was noticeably stronger than him (as stated by Gohan) and also that 185 is only 32% higher than 140, my power level for Videl is actually a reasonable level.**

**In this chapter, we will begin with a three month time skip, and the Z Fighters will be entering the final stages of their training for the tournament. This chapter will be unlike most of the other ones, as it will not focus solely on Gohan, but will also follow all of the other characters as well. Anyways, that's enough babbling for now, and here we go!**

***Three Months Later, Above the Ocean***

"So tell me once again _why _we are going to see that ugly green alien?" a very annoyed Android 18 asked her husband, whom she was flying alongside.

Krillin sighed, this was now going to be the fourth time he would explain his reasoning to her. "I already told you, 18," the short man started, "if you really want to win the money from this tournament we both need to be in top shape. I hate to admit it, but the fact is you're a lot stronger than I am, so while I may benefit from training with you, you aren't getting anything out of it in return. Piccolo is probably going to be a good match for you, so if you spar with him a few times you're going to actually do yourself some good."

The android was well aware that her husband's logic was sound, although she wasn't going to admit it. After all, she hadn't exactly been fond of Krillin's friends; as a matter of fact she would probably be fine with killing about half of them, but she thought it would be unwise to anger several Super Saiyans.

So because of Krillin's insistence, here the two were, flying towards Dende's lookout at speeds that would put Air Force One to shame. Not before long the two of them had made their way to the lookout where they promptly landed outside of the doors, where an impatient Piccolo awaited them.

"Hey there Piccolo," Krillin said once they landed, "Thanks for agreeing to this for me."

Piccolo stood straight with his arms crossed, still not moving from his original position. "Sure, let's just get this over with; it's wasting my valuable time."

Krillin raised one of his eyebrows; he was confused by this statement. He then looked the Namekian dead in the eyes and said, "Wasting? What exactly is there to do up here other than train anyways?"

Piccolo narrowed his eyes at the human, and then walked past him towards the center of the lookout. "…Let's go," he said, and Krillin smirked to himself. Piccolo is indeed very easy to annoy. Once the Namekian reached the middle of the lookout, he turned around once more so he was facing Krillin and 18.

Krillin walked off to the side, so the two could begin their fight. Once he was safely out of the way, the two fighters made eye contact. They stood in place silently, each one waiting for the other to make the first move. This did not last very long, though, as 18's patience ran out after just a few seconds and she charged at Piccolo. As he saw the android begin her dash Piccolo shifted his stance so he was directly facing 18, with his legs spread apart. Once 18 reached Piccolo she launched herself at him with a kick aimed straight for his chest. Piccolo, expecting something like this, held out both of his hands which blocked the attack from 18. The android was not ready to stop her attack there, however, so as soon as her first hit was blocked she quickly leapt over Piccolo, flipping in the air as she did so. Using the momentum of her flip, 18 came down hard on Piccolo, landing a powerful kick on the small of the Namekian's back, sending him skidding along the floor.  
Once Piccolo started to push himself up off of the floor, 18 said "Come on, I know you can't be hurt already."  
The Namekian turned around to face the android. "Not in the slightest," he said, with a smirk on his face.  
The two combatants then dropped the conversation and rushed at each other. They met in the middle and traded off between sending quick punches and kicks and blocking those attacks from their opponent. Not after long Piccolo had decided that he had had enough of these pointless attacks and quickly sped away from 18, leaving an afterimage in his wake.  
Android 18 struck the afterimage, expecting to hit the Namekian. When she hit air, however, she instantly recognized her mistake. 'Shit, an afterimage,' she thought while trying to find her opponent. She didn't have to look for long, though, as Piccolo made his presence known to her by flashing into view right in front of 18, and before she had a chance to block Piccolo raised his hand up and shot a large blast of ki right in 18's face.  
Krillin watched the fight from the sidelines with slight worry showing on his face. He knew that Piccolo took his training very seriously, but he hoped that Piccolo would at least try to not kill his wife. From the looks of that last attack, however, he appeared to not care all that much, if it all.  
Piccolo's energy wave faded out, and the Namekian looked at the path his attack had taken, but was surprised to find nothing there. 'That attack was nowhere near enough to vaporize her,' he thought, 'so where is she?'  
Piccolo scanned the area for any signs of ki, but found nothing. He then remembered that, as an android, 18 does not have a ki signature that he could sense. So as a last ditch effort, Piccolo opened up his sensitive ears, searching for anything that could give away the location of his opponent.  
*tatatatatata*  
"There!" He shouted, and lunged out with his left arm in the direction of the footsteps. He connected with the neck of a now surprised Android 18, knocking her breath away. Piccolo took advantage of this opportunity and followed his initial hit up with a left hook to the face, and then a sweeping kick across the legs, forcing an already winded 18 to now lose her balance as well.  
Since Piccolo was already low to the ground from his sweeping kick, he stayed low and kicked up into 18's back, sending her flying into the air. He rushed up to follow her with the intention of smashing her back down into the ground, but the android had other plans. She recovered from the Namekian's onslaught quickly, and regained her balance in the air. So when Piccolo appeared above her with his arms raised over his head, ready to strike, 18 took advantage of the opening in the midsection this created, and launched a kick of her own into Piccolo, sending him flying horizontally.  
Now that she was back on the offensive, 18 did not hesitate to follow her attack up. She rushed to and caught up with Piccolo and smashed him in the chest with a powerful kick, sending him flying towards the lookout floor. 18, ready to end the fight, followed closely behind the Namekian, ready to smash his body back into the ground as soon as it hit it the first time.  
'Big mistake,' Piccolo thought as he neared the lookout floor. Being the tactician that he was, Piccolo allowed 18 to think that he was not in control of his body's movements, hoping that she would try an attack like this. So, once he was right by the floor, he moved his body so his feet were heading straight for the ground, and then used the ground like a springboard to launch himself back up towards Android 18, who was now moving too fast to get out of the way. Piccolo focused all of his energy into his right hand, and with all of the power he could muster Piccolo hit an unsuspecting 18 square in the face.  
The force from the hit was so much that it actually sent 18 flying clear off of the lookout and plummeting straight towards the ground below. Piccolo knew that he had won the fight, but still dove off of the lookout to be certain. He reached the ground in a matter of seconds, and like he expected an enormous crater surrounded the area that 18 had landed. Piccolo landed in the center of the crater and bent down towards the android, pressing two fingers on 18's neck. He soon felt a steady pulse hitting his fingers. 'Still alive. If nothing else these androids are resilient,' he thought.  
He picked up 18 and carried her back to the lookout. When he arrived, he was greeted by a concerned Krillin.  
"18!" he shouted, "Is she okay, Piccolo?"  
The Namekian just looked at him with his usual expression of indifference and said, "She's fine. I've already contacted Dende, he should be here in a few seconds. Now if you'll excuse me I have some real training to get back to."  
Piccolo then handed 18 off to Krillin, and immediately afterwards entered the building on the lookout, and as promised Dende soon came out and walked towards Krillin, who looked down at his unconscious wife. 'Boy, if they fight at the tournament, she's going to have a serious score to settle,' he thought, then set 18 down on the floor, already preparing to deal the anger she would be exuding the rest of the day.  
***King Kai's Planet***  
On the tiny planet of King Kai, Goku was sending a storm of punches and kicks through the air at a rapid pace. The Saiyan did not have a sparring partner, so he trained with weighted armbands and ankle bands instead. The problem of finding a good sparring partner was becoming a rather large one for Goku; ever since he had "won" the Other World Tournament on his first attempt, nobody ever wanted to spar with him, on the grounds of them being scared out of their pants. So he would often spend his days training on his own in anticipation for the World Martial Arts Tournament on Earth, just like he was doing now.

"Hey King Kai," Goku started, still not stopping his punches and kicks, "these weights are getting a little light; do you think you can make them a little heavier?"  
King Kai looked on from his perch outside his home and shook his head in disbelief; his star pupil never ceased to amaze him. "Okay Goku, just hold still for a little bit," he said, and the Saiyan quickly stopped his movements to face the Kai.  
"Alright then," King Kai started, "I'm going to kick them up to five tons each. Hows that sound?"  
Goku looked up to the sky slightly, trying his best to do some configuring in his head. However, math was not exactly his strong suit, so he just shook his shoulders and looked down at King Kai with a goofy grin on his face. "Well it can't be too bad!" he started with a laugh, "go for it!"  
King Kai just shook off the carefree attitude of Goku; he had gotten used to it by now. "Okay Goku here we go. One...Two...Th-"  
"Hey North Kai!" a voice suddenly called out, interrupting King Kai's attempt to change the weights. He turned to the source of the voice and found a tall, Pink creature wearing sunglasses and one of the Kai robes standing in front of him. "Ah, South Kai," King Kai started, "what brings you here?"  
South Kai just shot a smirk at King Kai and said "I just came by to check out how the weakling you call your star pupil was coming along."  
King Kai was aggravated by this statement; South Kai always knew just how to get under his skin. "You're calling Goku a weakling?" he half asked, half shouted, "If he's so weak, I'd like to see you lift those two ton weights he's moving around like they aren't even there!"  
South Kai's eyes widened in slight shock, only his sunglasses concealing his expression. "Two...tons?" he asked, the disbelief and surprise evident in his voice.  
King Kai smirked just as South Kai had done to him moments before. "Yes, two tons. As a matter of fact, I was just about to change them to five tons each; for you though, I'll make it ten!" King Kai said in an overconfident tone.  
South Kai's jaw dropped to the floor, he couldn't believe anybody would be able to move weights that heavy. However, his attitude was quickly lightened when Goku chimed into their conversation.  
"Whoa whoa there King Kai! I don't think that I can handle that much weight!"  
South Kai went from having his jaw on the floor in disbelief to belly laughing out of the ridiculousness of King Kai. "Ah ha ha, good ol' North Kai," he started, still recovering from his laughter, "you always were one to make bad jokes!"  
King Kai, however, still had the confident smile from before on his face. "Goku, you're not even thinking are you!" he started, "all you need to do is turn into a Super Saiyan!"  
Goku's eyes lit up in realization. "Oh!" he said, "Well if I do that it's almost too easy! Go ahead, I'm ready!"  
King Kai turned to face South Kai, smirking even more than before. "You're the guest," he said, "so why don't you do the honors!"  
South Kai still was in denial. He was sure that King Kai was bluffing, but now that he was going to be the one to change the weights he would have the chance to prove it. "Fine," he stated, pushing himself past between King Kai and in front of Goku. "Now then son," he said addressing Goku, "You do know exactly how much ten tons is right? That makes forty tons in total!"  
Goku was grinning wide in anticipation as he nodded and said, "Yeah I know! Just do it already!"  
South Kai just shook his head. 'Your funeral,' he thought to himself. "Okay then, ten tons. HA!" he shouted, casting his hands at Goku, causing newer and much fatter weights to appear on his arms. For a second these weights pulled Goku's body down towards the ground, but not after long Goku shouted and concentrated his energy as he did so. Then, with a golden aura surrounding him, Goku flung his arms up to his sides like there was nothing even there and as he assumed his Super Saiyan form continued his training just as he had done five minutes ago. This time, however, he was moving his arms and legs faster than he had done with just the two ton weights.  
South Kai was beyond stunned. Here he was, a Kai, being completely shown up by a mere mortal! He was not going to take this insult to his position lightly, so he recovered from his surprise and anger at both the Saiyan and King Kai and turned to said Kai to move on to the real reason for coming here.  
"You think that makes him great?" South Kai said, his usual arrogance back in his voice. "Word through the grape vine says that you're bringing Goku to a martial arts tournament on Earth; is that true?"  
King Kai looked at South Kai and smirked. "As a matter of fact it is. Why? Don't tell me you're going to send someone there to fight him as well!" he said, fighting back the laughter that was threatening to erupt.  
"Indeed I am sending someone there as well!" South Kai said back to him, "and you won't believe how powerful my fighter is; he'll make Goku look as weak as a housefly!"  
King Kai looked at South Kai in confusion. "Who could you possibly be sending down there? The South Galaxy hasn't produced any good fighters in ages!" he said in a tone of mild curiosity.  
It was once again South Kai's turn to smirk, and he said to King Kai, "Well, let's just say that my fighter isn't exactly from the South Galaxy. I was given special permission to send somebody else down instead; somebody who has defied the rules of time itself!"  
King Kai now went from curious and confused to completely befuddled. With the slightest bit of a shout he asked South Kai, "Time itself? What is the name of your fighter?"  
South Kai grinned in satisfaction. 'This...is going to be good,' he thought, picturing the reaction he would get from King Kai. The taller god leaned down and whispered a single word into King Kai's ear, and he got exactly the reaction he wanted. King Kai jumped back in surprise and his eyes went so wide they almost burst out of their sockets. Then, with spit flying out of his mouth, he shouted at South Kai, "WHAT? You've got to be kidding! That's G-"  
King Kai never got to finish his sentence, as South Kai quicky put a hand over his mouth. "Ah ah ah, North Kai," he stated in a condescending tone, "Not so loudly, Goku might hear you."  
"You mean you're not gonna tell him?" King Kai said in shock.  
South Kai shook his head as he began to walk away from the other two. With his back turned to them, he waved his hand in the air and said, "No, I'm not. Let him figure it out for himself!" Then, South Kai left sight and was once more off of King Kai's planet.  
King Kai just turned back and looked towards Goku, who was still training as diligently as ever. 'Oh boy, Goku,' he thought to himself as he watched his star pupil train, 'you're going to have your hands full this time!'  
***Capsule Corporation***

Trunks stood in the center of the Gravity Room at Capsule Corporation, taking a fighting stance. Ever since his father had heard about the upcoming tournament as well as Goten's ascension, Trunks had been training nearly nonstop at his insistence. It took quite a bit out of him, and it was not uncommon for Trunks to be unconscious for a few hours each day, but he could tell that he was becoming much stronger than he had been even a few short months ago.

The additions to his already packed training schedule were working wonders for Vegeta as well. When the Saiyan prince first fought his son in his Super Saiyan form, Vegeta was forced to assume the transformation as well in order to beat him. Now, however, Vegeta was actually able to handle his son while he was still in his base form.

"Enough of this stalling!" the older Saiyan called out from across the room, "You've had your break but now it's time to fight, so come at me!"

Trunks fought back a groan. _He calls it a break, but all I got was five minutes, _he thought. Nevertheless, Trunks did not show any signs of complaint to his short-tempered father, and instead welled up his energy, causing his eyes to turn into a shade of teal and his hair to take on a golden color. The air spiraled all around him and finally rushed out with speed as he finished his transformation into a Super Saiyan.

Trunks knew that his father did not want to waste time with any more conversation, so instead of waiting for Vegeta to tell him when they would begin, he instead rushed directly at him. Vegeta liked the eagerness that Trunks was showing, and with a smirk on his face he assumed a defensive stance. Trunks brought his arm across his body as he neared his father, ready to strike with a chop across the chest. The boy lunged out as he reached his target but Vegeta, quick to react, brought his arms up to block the blow. Trunks, now seeing that his father's gut was unprotected, lashed out with a kick aimed there. It connected, and Vegeta grimaced in a small showing of pain, but he still held his ground. In retaliation, Vegeta attacked his son with a punch to his unguarded hip, sending the boy down to the ground. Trunks made contact with the floor and bounced upwards, and Vegeta quickly followed this up with a hard kick to the side of Trunks' chest, sending him flying across the GR.

Although most fighters would choose to rush their opponent here, Vegeta knew his son better. Just as he predicted, as soon as Trunks neared the wall of the GR, he regained his balance and shot off of the wall like a spring, once again rushing towards Vegeta. This time around, the Saiyan prince was not going to take a defensive position, so instead of guarding when his son neared his position Vegeta launched himself at Trunks, ready to meet him in midair. As the two met they both sent out punches aimed at the other one's face, but as Vegeta was a much larger person his punch was the only one that connected, leaving Trunks reeling back in pain. Vegeta wasted no time in continuing his attack, and while his son was still trying to recover from his last hit Vegeta dashed behind him and sent a devastating elbow into his back, causing Trunks to fall forward. The Saiyan prince then kicked Trunks' legs up in a sweeping motion from behind, so now Trunks was upside down and facing his father. _It's a pity I have to end this so soon, _Vegeta thought as he looked into the closed eyes of his son. Although he would have enjoyed a much longer fight, Vegeta still wasted no time in launching out one of his strongest kicks at Trunks' stomach, causing the young boy to gasp for air and his eyes to shoot open in pain as he flew across the room at ungodly speeds. With a loud thud the boy crashed into the wall and he dropped to the floor like a stone, laying there motionless. Vegeta simply turned his back to the boy as he walked towards the center of the room to grab his towel, assuming his victory.

"HAAAAAAAA!"

Vegeta turned around as quickly as he could, and he saw his son powering up once more. _It would seem that the brat has more fight in him than I thought, _Vegeta thought to himself as he observed his son once more.

Trunks, on the other hand, was sick and tired of losing to his father _every time _they fought. He knew that he was a strong fighter, and he knew that he had the power within himself to beat his dad. So once he picked himself up off of the floor, he did so with a determination to find that power. With a shout the boy looked deep within himself for any remaining power that he could tap into, and after a few moments he found it. He screamed even louder as he brought it to fruition, and as he did so his muscles all bulged out, becoming the largest they had ever been, and his hair stood on end even more. With one final shout, Trunks had finished powering up, and he stood in place facing his father with a determination far beyond that of an ordinary boy his age.

Vegeta smirked to himself. _Well well, _he thought, _It seems that my boy has ascended as well. This should be interesting._

"I applaud you, boy," he said addressing his son, "it is quite the accomplishment to reach the level of an Ascended Super Saiyan. Though I must warn you, I still don't think you have the power to beat me."

Trunks just smirked right back at his father. "Well, we'll just see about that," he said, and without any hesitation rushed at his father for the third time, ready to begin the new battle.

Vegeta assumed a defensive stance this time around, and prepared himself to block whatever strike his son would send his way. As he expected, once Trunks reached his father's position, he let loose a powerful punch aimed straight at his chest. Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest in an attempt to block the hit, but much to his surprise the punch from his son had so much force behind it that Trunks simply plowed right through his guard, and once he had done so there was nothing left to stop his attack from striking its target. It hit, and Vegeta spat from the force of the impact. Trunks was not going to his assault there, not with the power he had now. He quickly followed up his initial hit with a kick to Vegeta's unprotected face, sending the prince of all Saiyans flying across the room. Trunks followed his father as he flew and eventually maneuvered himself behind the older Saiyan. He stood there waiting for Vegeta to come to him, and once he reached his position Trunks lashed out with yet another powerful punch, connecting with Vegeta's skull right as the prince reached his son. Vegeta smashed into the floor with a loud thud, and Trunks smiled as he saw that his father was making no effort to give up.

Trunks stood firmly on the ground as he mentally counted to ten. Once he reached the final number, the boy shouted with glee at the fact that he had finally beaten his father in a fight. However, he cut his celebration short, as Vegeta was going to need some serious help getting up. The boy powered down to his base form and walked up to his father whom he threw over his shoulder. As Trunks carried his unconscious father over to the Restoration Tank, a single thought crossed his mind: _Goten, you're going down at the tournament._

***439 Mountain Region***

Gohan and Videl stood in their usual training grounds by the river, ready to begin today's session. They had already finished their warm up run, and as promised Gohan had been increasing both the pace and distance of the run as their time together had gone on. Though when they had first started the run was only a twenty four mile run, the length had increased to _forty _four miles by this point, and Videl was actually able to complete the run in the same time that she had completed the twenty four mile run on her first day. Along with the increase in length in the warm up run, Gohan had also increased the weight of her red and black gi, and Gohan had added two fifty pound wristbands and boots to go with her one hundred pound shirt.

"So Gohan," Videl said, gaining his attention, "What training are we going to be doing today?"

To go with the massive improvements that she had made in the speed department, Videl had made phenomenal progress in her power in the last three months that she had been training with Gohan as well. Seeing this progress, along with the fact that now would be a good time to test her progress for the tournament, Gohan had gone over to Capsule Corp the previous day to ask Vegeta for a favor.

"Today, Videl," Gohan said to his student, "I am going to be testing the progress you have made in the last few months. You have made great strides in the speed and power departments, not to mention the ki control that you have managed to gain, and today I will be putting you up against a few opponents that are at about your level."

_Opponents at my level?_ Videl thought, confused. _As far as I know all of his friends were way above my level; is it possible I've become as strong as them already?_ With her last thought a spark of happiness crossed her mind, thinking that her goal may have been accomplished. However, when Gohan spoke next, her hopes were dashed, and she realized that she was still far from her target.

The Saiyan took out a small bottle from inside of his gi, and said to the girl "These will be your opponents today, Videl." He gestured with the bottle, indicating that somehow the green fluid inside of it would turn into an opponent. Videl watched with wide eyes as he popped the top off of the bottle and poured three small drops of the mysterious liquid into the ground. The small drops then sunk into the ground, and quickly something that looked like a small green weed appeared in each of the spots that Gohan had poured the liquid. Amazingly, these three sprouts caused the ground surrounding them to cave in, and from the sprouts burst forth three small life forms, that shrieked with anger as they burst from the ground. They each stood at a little over three feet tall, had a dome shaped head, and instead of fingers and toes, three talons protruded from the creatures' hands.

Videl calmed down after the display was over, and Gohan spoke to her. "Videl, these creatures are known as Saibamen. They are cultivated life forms, and each of them is bound to my command. I am going to tell one of them to fight you, and it will do so; to the death." This last statement caused Videl to swallow hard; she was in no mood to die today. However, after Gohan gave her a few seconds to take this news in, he continued. "I know that this may sound a bit…extreme, but as they are bound to my command, if I sense that you are in immense danger, I can call them off. That does not mean that you should hesitate to attack them with all you have, however, do you understand?"

Videl nodded her head in affirmation as she said, "Yes, Gohan, I get it; I beat up the green guy before he kills me. What are the other two for though?"

Gohan was not ready to answer this, however, so he simply said, "Why don't you worry about beating the first one first; then you can worry about what the other two are for."

Videl nodded her head once more as she took a fighting stance, ready for Gohan to give the order to the first Saibaman to attack. Gohan looked at his student and was happy with the determination she was radiating. At first, Gohan was a little unsure about how his Saibamen experiment would go. He knew that each Saibaman would have a power level of 1,200, the same as Raditz, and from what he could gather from his training with Videl her power level shouldn't be a far cry from two thousand. In theory, this means that Videl should have no problem beating the Saibamen, however if she went into the battle scared for her life she may not have been able to access all of her power. Since she was clearly ready for this battle, though, Gohan had no reason to worry about this. So, he looked down to one of the Saibamen, and in a clear voice said "That girl over there is your target. One of you go over there and fight her; do not give up unless you are killed."

Without hesitation, the creature in the middle dashed off towards its target at top speed. It lashed out with its talons once it reached Videl, however the girl was quick to react as instead of simply blocking the hit and allowing the claws to connect with her skin, she reached out with an arm and grabbed the Saibaman by the wrist. Now that she had a firm grip on her enemy Videl flung it straight up into the air and then launched herself straight for it. As the Saibaman reached the peak of where he was thrown, Videl met it there and greeted the creature with two fists straight to the stomach, sending it up even further. This gave Videl an excellent opportunity to use one of the first things that she and Gohan had covered in their three months of training: flight. Although her momentum from the jump had worn off, Videl accessed her ki and pushed herself upwards as fast as she could, allowing herself to meet the Saibaman at its peak once again. This time, however, Videl flew above its location and slammed down on its back with her two hands clamped together. The Saibaman was sent crashing down into the ground, and Videl made her way back there as well, landing a few feet away from the creature.

The green abomination was angry with itself for failing to lay even a finger on its target, and it was not going to take his opponent lightly any longer. The creature gurgled something in its throat for a second, and then with a disgusting shout it spat up an acid-like substance that headed straight for Videl at high speeds. Videl jumped out of the way to avoid this attack, however unbeknownst to her the Saibaman was merely using this as a distraction for his real attack. This fact was made known to her when she turned her attention away from the acidic slime and back towards the power level that she could feel rushing towards herself. She would later curse herself for falling for such a simple trick, but at that time she was unable to do so as the Saibaman kicked her in the side of the head, sending her flying towards the river with her back parallel to the ground. The Saibaman took off from its spot on the ground and caught up with the girl he sent flying. As it flew directly above her the Saibaman raised its fist to strike Videl down to the ground. However at that precise moment Videl's eyes shot open and she smirked at the Saibaman, and with a small shout she lashed up at the creature with a hard kick to the gut, once again sending the creature skyward. Videl quickly regained her balance and shot off towards the Saibaman, ready to end the fight. As she reached the flying monster's position, Videl lashed out with yet another powerful kick to the head, changing the Saibaman's momentum and sending it flying sideways. Videl was not going to stop there, though, and she once again flew in front of the Saibaman's path and stopped him cold with her fist. She landed several hard punches to the creature's face, and with nearly all of her strength the girl then finished with a monstrous punch to the gut, and finally a devastating elbow to the top of the head, sending the Saibaman flying down towards the ground, and with a loud crash a crater formed where the creature landed.

Videl slowly flew herself down to the ground, and once she landed turned towards her instructor and smiled at him, giving a thumbs up as she did so. When Gohan still stood there with a serious expression, however, she knew something was wrong.

_Come on, Videl, _Gohan thought to himself. _Remember what I told you; they will fight to the death! I don't want to have to intervene already._

The broken and battered Saibaman silently stood up from inside of the crater that it was inside, and even though it knew that it had lost the fight, it had orders to follow. One option remained for him: self-destruction. It launched itself at Videl spread-eagled, ready to latch himself onto her body. Gohan's eyes bulged wide as he prepared to intervene and finish off the creature by himself, however he soon discovered that this would not be needed. Videl, after seeing the serious expression Gohan had had on his face, knew that something was still amiss with her opponent. Her suspicions were confirmed when she felt his ki rise to its highest level and shoot towards her at high speeds. Videl wheeled around quickly to face the creature which was now mere feet away from her. Knowing that she needed to act fast, Videl raised one arm up and aimed it at the creature, and with a shout Videl concentrated her energy into her hands and expelled it in the form of a ki blast. The blast pierced the chest of the flying Saibaman, and it stopped dead in its tracks and fell to the floor, motionless.

This time, Videl was sure that the creature was not going to be getting back up again, so she once again turned to fact her now smiling instructor. "So, what do you think? Did I pass the first test?" she asked her instructor.

Gohan laughed at her question, as the answer had to be obvious. "Yes Videl, you passed with an A-!" he said with enthusiasm.

Videl looked at him with slight annoyance. "Only an A-?" she half asked, half shouted, "What did I do wrong?"

The Saiyan in front of her just raised one of his eyebrows. "Don't tell me you already forgot what you almost let happen at the end there! You assumed your victory before it came, and in the real world that could cost you your life, like it almost did today."

Videl scratched the back of her head and laughed it off. "Oh yeah, I guess I did forget about that part, but hey I still won didn't I! Now then, what are the other two Saibawhatever for?" she asked Gohan, immediately dismissing her mistake.

Gohan smiled at her dropping the first subject. "Saiba_men_," he corrected, and then continued. "These two will essentially serve the same purpose as the first one, however this time around they will both be attacking you at the same time."

Videl tried her best not to act afraid, but a small sense of worry was still evident on her face. She knew that one of these things wouldn't be a problem for her, but two? She wasn't sure if she would be able to handle that. Despite this fact, the girl still put a look of determination on her face and got back into a fighting stance. "Sounds fine by me," she said to Gohan, "and if you don't mind, I think I'll start this one."

As soon as she had completed this statement, Videl rushed over to where the two remaining Saibamen and Gohan stood, ready to make an assault. Not wanting to get in the way of the fight, Gohan jumped away from Videl immediately after she took off. The Saibamen were not so quick to react, however, and Videl greeted the first target by launching herself at him with a kick to the gut, sending the green creature flying across the plains with the wind knocked out of him. Videl wasted no time in going after the second Saibaman either, and right after her kick to the first made contact, Videl flung her arm out towards the second and landed a chop to the side of its neck. She continued her assault on this particular Saibaman with another three quick punches to the chest, and then a hard kick to the side, sending it flying.

Videl took off to meet her target in midair, but never reached it as the first Saibaman had recovered from its initial damage and met Videl in the air before she could reach his partner, greeting her with a hard punch to the face which sent the girl crashing into the ground.

The Saibaman rushed down to where Videl's body had landed, ready to finish the job, but just as he was about to smash down into the girl Videl reached her hand up and hit the Saibaman with a weak ki blast in the face. It was not enough to cause serious damage, but it was enough to cause him to lose all of his momentum, not to mention his eyesight, for a few seconds. Now that she had the opportunity to attack once more, Videl jumped up from where she was laying and punched the Saibaman in the head, causing him to land and skid across the ground. Videl landed herself and faced the creature, ready to fight this one, when she heard a pair of feet land softly behind her. _Crap, I forgot about the other one, _she chided herself.

Videl was in quite the predicament; she was directly in between the two creatures who were trying to kill her. The Saibaman that was behind her began to bring something up from its throat, and Videl recognized this as the same acid attack that the other one had used on her earlier. After noting the positions of both of the Saibamen in relation to her one last time, a plan formed in her head.

The Saibaman behind her then rushed directly at her, and at precisely the same time the creature in front of her fired his deadly acid. Videl chose this moment to put her plan into action; she jumped straight up in the air as soon as both creatures launched their attacks, and since the Saibaman that had rushed her had no way of stopping his momentum, the acid attack from the other creature hit him square in the face and neck.

The abomination shrieked in pain as it brought its hands up to grab its face. Already the deadly substance began to corrode the skin on its face, and had also completely eaten through the skin on its neck and had begun to work on the bone. Videl landed behind the monster that was yelling out in pain, and she took this opportunity to end its suffering. She mustered all the strength that she could, and with one final chop she connected with the point where the Saibaman's neck was corroding, decapitating the creature.

_One down, one to go, _Videl thought, trying to push the fact that she just decapitated something out of her mind. Instead, she turned her attention back to the last remaining Saibaman, who was now actually standing in slight fear of Videl. So scared was the creature that he was completely frozen in place as the girl rushed at him and landed a devastating elbow to his gut, causing him to lose his balance.

Videl had learned her lesson after not finishing off the first Saibaman as fast as she could, and not wanting to make the same mistake here she lashed out with a powerful kick to the unbalanced Saibaman, sending him flying straight up in the air. _Gohan's gonna like this one, _she thought as she smirked to herself. Videl cupped her hands together and brought them down to her side as she eyed the flying creature.

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" she chanted, and a shining blue stream of ki shot out from her arms directly at the helpless creature. Although it was a far cry from any kamehameha wave that Gohan, or even Krillin, could produce, Videl still put enough power in it to completely engulf the Saibaman and eradicate it on the spot. As the proverbial dust cleared from her attack, Videl looked to where the Saibaman once was and felt a sense of pride when she saw that it was no longer there.

"Yes! I did it!" She shouted with joy as she threw her hands up in the air. After a few seconds, Videl was interrupted from her self-celebration by the sound of steady clapping she heard coming from behind her. Wheeling around, Videl saw Gohan standing and applauding her with a smile on his face.

"That was very nicely done, Videl!" Gohan said to her as he walked over to her. "It seems that you are on pace to do very well at the tournament."

Videl looked up at Gohan. "Well I couldn't have come this far without your help, Gohan!"

Gohan simply laughed at this compliment. "Hey it was the least I could do to protect my family's security!" he said to Videl, causing a frown to appear on her face.

_Oh, that's right, _Videl thought sadly, _I forgot that the only reason he agreed to train me was because I threatened him. _The more she thought about how much good Gohan had done for her for the wrong reason, the guiltier she felt. Still with a look of sadness on her face, she looked back up at Gohan. "Hey Gohan…about that," she started, gaining the boy's attention. "I'm really sorry that I blackmailed you. You've done so much for me and it was all because I threatened to expose you and your family. I really don't deserve how well you have treated me, and I apologize."

Gohan smiled down at her, causing a glimmer of hope to appear in Videl's eyes. "Don't worry about it, Videl; I'm just glad it's over and done with. Now then," he said, changing the subject, "we're going to resume our regular training again tomorrow but we're done for today, so go home and get some rest; you're going to need it."

With that, Gohan began to walk towards his house and Videl prepared to take off before she was stopped by her stomach grumbling loudly. She turned back to face Gohan and grabbed the boy's hand, stopping him. "Wait, Gohan. I'm…a little hungry because of the training," she said with a blush, "Do you mind if I eat here today?"

Gohan laughed at her question, and then said "Of course you can eat here; I'm sure my mom will have more than enough food."

Videl thought back to the first day of her training when she had eaten there, and remembered the feast that Gohan and his brother had consumed that day. _More than enough is right, _she thought as she and Gohan began to walk back towards his house, and she blushed slightly as she realized that she had still not let go of Gohan's hand.

**A/N: That concludes our eighth chapter! Now, I have quite a bit of explaining to do! First of all, I would like to apologize for taking nearly two weeks to update. My laptop charger broke on me and once my laptop died I had no way of writing any more. So, the update was delayed until I got a new charger. I'm really sorry about that guys, I promise it won't happen again!**

** I'd like to go into a little detail about Videl's power level once again, so I don't have to explain myself in the future. So, when Goku first trained under King Kai, he trained for 6 months and was able to raise his power level from 416 to 8,000, which is nearly a factor of twenty. Now, given the fact that earth does not have the added gravity as King Kai's planet and the fact that only three months have passed thus far, I thought that increasing Videl's power level by a factor slightly less than ten was appropriate. If you still think that it's too high, just think about this: Krillin's power level is 150,000. So, she's still pretty insignificant compared to even the weaker Z Fighters. Oh, and for those of you who think that this will be turning into a G/V story: it's a subplot at best. This is a Buu Saga story, not a G/V story.**

** Next, I just want to address my format for introducing power levels from here on out. Since the tournament will be getting underway I do not want to give away the power levels of the combatants during the fight, as that could give away the outcome of the battle before it even starts. So, I will be posting all of the power levels in the order that they appear at the beginning of my A/Ns at the end of the chapters. If you want to read them right away as a spoiler, feel free, but I think it would be better if you just left it until the end. Having said that, here are the levels for this chapter:**

**Piccolo: 300,000,000**

**Android 18: 275,000,000**

**Goku (Base) 750,000,000**

**Goku (FPSSJ) 1,500,000,000**

**Trunks (SSJ) 500,000,000**

**Vegeta (Base) 600,000,000**

**Trunks (ASSJ) 800,000,000**

**Videl: 1,700**

** Next chapter, the World Martial Arts Tournament finally begins! We get to see the Z fighters meet up with Goku, and Gohan has his own little run-in with South Kai's mystery fighter. Until next time, guys!**

**-HRR2b23**


	9. Chapter 9: The Return of Goku

**Chapter 9: The Return of Goku**

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back with yet another update, and just as always I'd like to send a BIG thank you out to those of you who have reviewed my story so far!**

**Ky111: You make an interesting point; I never thought of ASSJ as a "false" SSJ2, but now that I think about it, it kind of makes sense.**

**Rocker101: You're absolutely right about the fighter. I'm surprised that you were able to figure out who he was based one the one subtle hint, so nice job!**

**Sirius Potter2: The mystery fighter is not original, so you should know who he is.**

**AnisoulJ93: So, I checked out the power level for Broly that you listed, and you did have it correct. However, that was his power level at the time of Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan. Therefore, by the time he fought Gohan in second coming, Broly should actually be several times stronger than that due to the Zenkai he received from almost being killed. So, although he overwhelmed SSJ2 Gohan, Broly may have actually had a power level of several billion, rather than just 1.4. My levels may still be a little off, but not by much.**

**A-Man: If I could voice a sigh through the internet, I would. If you would like to drop the story because of Videl's power level, fine, but please keep in mind that she is still several _hundred _times weaker than the weakest human Z-Fighter, Yamcha, and is thus, not on par with him at all.**

**Cottoncandy101: Wow…I'm glad I'm still alive! Ha but really, I'm glad you like it so far!**

**Supersaiyaninfinitygohan: Glad you like it, and must I say for someone who doesn't read AU's your pen name would suggest otherwise…meh, I like it!**

**Sid89: Glad you liked the last chapter! As for Hercule's greatest moments, he _did _win the WMAT, although none of the Z Fighters attended, so that would suggest that he has a power comparable to somebody like General Blue of the RR Army, who is very skilled at martial arts for a human, but does not use any ki based attacks. Even so, he's a comic relief character…so it's not like it matters much.**

**This time around, the Z Fighters will make their way to the WMAT and have their reunion with Goku! Also, Gohan splits off to go find Videl, and has a run in with South Kai's mystery fighter. Now then, that's enough out of me, so let's get started!**

***One Month Later***

A large yellow shuttle flew through the air towards the island where the World Martial Arts Tournament was going to be held, and the Z Fighters inside were all making conversation with each other, content with the speed the craft was moving at. Well, all were content, except for one.

"Dammit woman, why are we riding in this junk heap you call a shuttle?!" An irritated Vegeta shouted to Bulma.

The woman in question was not intimidated by Vegeta's anger; after all, she had to deal with it on a regular basis. Instead, she just sighed at Vegeta as she had to explain herself for the fifth time.

"I told you already, Vegeta," the blue haired woman started, "we are riding together so we can all be in one big group when Goku shows up. As for the speed of the ship, I'm sorry that I can't design something that moves faster than the speed of light like you all do!"

The rest of the Z fighters sat aboard the ship trying their best to ignore the third argument between the couple for that day. Krillin and 18 were playing with their daughter Marron, Tien and Chiaotzu were having a separate conversation in the back of the shuttle, Goten and Trunks enjoyed a fierce game of rock-paper-scissors, and even Chi Chi managed to avoid the argument by talking with her father.

That just left the two people without anybody else to keep them company, Gohan and Yamcha. They were originally sitting on opposite sides of the shuttle, but as neither one could stand to listen to the two big-headed people argue any longer, Gohan stood up from his chair and made his way next to the human.

"So Yamcha," Gohan said, taking a seat beside him, "Why aren't you going to be competing in the tournament this year?"

Yamcha just laughed at the question. "Are you kidding me?" he said incredulously, "I couldn't make it past the first round when it was just Goku and Krillin competing; why would I think I have a better chance now?"

"Yeah, I guess you have a good point there," Gohan said, seeing the logic in his friend's words. The Saiyan then turned his attention towards Vegeta, who had finally ceased his yelling.

"Hey Vegeta," Gohan said, gaining the elder Saiyan's attention, "I don't think that we should transform into Super Saiyans during the tournament."

Vegeta just raised an eyebrow at this question, and after a moment he tersely asked "Why not?"

"Well, it's simple really," Gohan began to explain, "If we transform into Super Saiyans, we might be recognized from the broadcast of the Cell Games. If that happens, we may be asked a bunch of difficult questions, and we don't need that."

Vegeta stared at Gohan with his typical hardened expression. After giving ample time for Gohan to correct his statement, Vegeta finally gave Gohan a one word response.

"Idiot!" he shouted at the younger Saiyan.

Gohan was confused; he was sure that his explanation for this was rock solid. "What do you mean?" he asked Vegeta, who was still glaring at him.

"If we are going to be recognized from that stupid broadcast, then we're going to be recognized regardless of whether or not we are Super Saiyans," the Saiyan Prince said, hoping Gohan would understand his logic. Unfortunately for him, however, Gohan was still visibly confused, so Vegeta was forced to continue. "The only people who were Super Saiyans the entire fight were you and your clown of a father. If they are going to recognize me, they would be able to do it _without_ me being in Super Saiyan form. Not to mention these idiots," he said gesturing towards the humans in the shuttle "who have no transformations anyways."

Gohan scratched the back of his head and laughed; he hadn't thought of that before. "Oh yeah, I guess you're right Vegeta," he said, to which Vegeta returned with a smirk.

"There's also one more reason we need to transform; the most important reason," Vegeta said, still wearing a smirk on his face.

"What's that?" Gohan inquired curiously.

"If I'm going to defeat an opponent," Vegeta started, "then I need to be certain he is fighting at full strength. I don't think that I will even need to transform to beat you; but what pride would I keep if my opponent is not fighting at his best?"

Gohan smiled at Vegeta and shook his head. _That's typical Vegeta, _the teenage Saiyan thought. Then, he looked out the window, and was delighted to see that they were finally approaching their destination.

"Hey everyone, we're here!" Bulma said, confirming Gohan's previous thoughts. At hearing the news, everybody in the shuttle cheered, save for Vegeta, but inside even he was having a celebration.

Bulma took the shuttle down for a landing outside of the entrance to the main complex, and as soon as the engines had stopped, people began to file out of the shuttle. Although he did not take the shuttle with the rest of the group, Piccolo was waiting for them near the entrance, which Gohan appreciated.

The Saiyan walked up to his former mentor, and casually said "Hey there Piccolo, are you ready for the tournament?"

Piccolo smiled at the boy and then responded. "As ready as I'll ever be; you better make sure you don't let your guard down out there."

Gohan laughed at the trash talk; it wasn't very often Piccolo talked any more than he had to. "I'll try my best," he said in reply. Eventually, the rest of the group had congregated around the two, so Gohan felt the need to address them.

"So," he started, earning the eyes and ears of the group, "do you guys want to register now, or do you want to wait until my dad shows up?"

Nobody in the group voiced an opinion at this question, so Gohan decided that he would field this one himself. "Well, I think that we should wait. Baba will probably drop him off somewhere outside of the stadium anyways, plus I still have to find Videl."

The others accepted Gohan's decision to wait for Goku readily, however one person in the group decided that he would pick a little fun at the second half of Gohan's statement.

"Oh you have to go find your _girlfriend _do you Gohan?" A smiling Krillin asked the Saiyan.

Gohan laughed slightly and blushed. "Wh-what are you talking about Krillin?" he said waving his hands up in the air defensively. "She's not my girlfriend; she's just my student!"

Krillin just raised an eyebrow at Gohan. "Well if she isn't your girlfriend Gohan why did you get so defensive about it?"

The blush in Gohan's cheeks rose in intensity, and he really didn't want to talk to the short man anymore. So, with a terse "I'm off!" he took off running for his student, leaving Krillin there smiling.

Once he was out of sight of the group, Gohan slowed down to a walking pace and looked at his surroundings. _She's bound to show up with her father, _he thought, _so she should be pretty easy to find._

As if on cue, as soon as he had finished that thought Gohan picked up on some loud cheering in the distance.

"Mister Satan! Mister Satan! Mister Satan!" A crowd of people cheered near a large jet. In the middle of the crowd stood a man dressed in a brown fighting gi and a cape, holding up his hands in a double V formation.

"So Mister Satan," a reporter asked the egotistical man, "how much competition do you think you will have this year?"

The bearded man gave a hearty laugh in response to this question, and then in a loud voice said, "Well if you ask me, I think that I won't have to even try in this tournament! They might as well hand the trophy over to me right now!" This statement earned him even more cheers from his captivated audience.

The reporter then turned to Videl, who was standing next to her father, seemingly uninterested in the spectacle he was making his entrance out to be. "Videl, what will you do if you are forced to fight your father in the tournament today?" he asked the girl.

Videl opened one of her eyes and looked at the reporter. "I'll probably hit him; isn't that the point of a fight?" she said, her voice as disinterested as her demeanor.

"BA HA HA HA!" Mr. Satan exclaimed, "Videl here is the second best fighter, next to me of course, but she still stands no chance!" The crowd roared their approval to their hero, and Videl sighed in an attempt to keep her sanity.

Gohan stood and watched the spectacle from a distance, and he really couldn't fathom how that bumbling idiot Mr. Satan had so many fans. Really, his dad had won this same tournament in a battle that would decide the fate of the entire _world _and he earned a little less than no fame from it, not that he wanted any, but this idiot wins it in a relatively normal battle and he gains world fame? It just made no sense to him. After a few more seconds of wondering, Gohan saw that the crowd was beginning to clear as Mr. Satan and Videl made their separate ways to the entrance. The Saiyan began to run in an effort to meet up with his pupil, but something else caught his eye and made him stop.

Standing not five feet from him was a man slightly under six feet tall, with a build and hairstyle Gohan could recognize from a mile away as his father's. On top of this, he was donning a halo above his head as well, which Gohan knew his father would have. The one thing that confused Gohan, however, was the fact that he was wearing olive colored Saiyan armor, and had a red band tied around his forehead.

"Hey dad, is that you?" Gohan asked the man, who turned around to face him. One of the first things that Gohan noticed as the man turned around was the large scar that ran down the side of his face, and he instantly recognized that he had the identity of this man mistaken.

The man looked Gohan over, and after a second he said, "I don't know you. You must have me mistaken for somebody else."

As he said this, Gohan looked at the man once more, and noticed that he indeed could not be his father when he saw the long tail wrapped around his waist. _Well he may not be my dad, but he is definitely a Saiyan, _Gohan thought, and then turned his attention back to said Saiyan. "Sorry about that, you just look a lot like my father," he said, and then after taking one last look at the man, he dashed off towards Videl once more.

As the teenage Saiyan ran off, the man smirked to himself. _So, that must be Kakarot's boy then, _he thought to himself, _this tournament may not be too much of a bore after all._

After a few seconds, Gohan had caught up with his student, who was walking towards the entrance. "Hey, Videl!" Gohan said happily once he made his way up to her, gaining Videl's attention.

The girl looked up at Gohan and smiled. "Hey Gohan, are you ready for the tournament?"

Gohan smirked at Videl and said, "Of course I'm ready!" Then, he noticed that Videl was not wearing the gi he had given her, and was instead wearing black spandex pants and a large white T-shirt.

"Don't tell me you forgot your gi, Videl," Gohan said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Videl just smiled and gestured towards the black backpack she was carrying with her. "I've got it right here, don't worry. Have you signed up for the tournament yet?" she asked the Saiyan.

Gohan shook his head in response, and then said, "No, not yet. My friends and I were actually waiting around for my dad to show up. Come on, join us!" he said enthusiastically to Videl, and walked back up to his group.

Videl followed, but inside she was becoming very worried. _His friends are competing too? He told me it was just his brother and him! _she thought, remembering the Cell Games footage she had watched a few months ago, _I may be in trouble._

Once Gohan and Videl had gotten to the large group, Gohan began introducing Videl to everybody who had not met her yet. Videl was absolutely astonished at the number of strong fighters that Gohan knew, and was even more surprised when she found out that, save for one, all of them were actually quite friendly towards her. As soon as Gohan had finished introducing Videl to everybody, the group was interrupted from their conversation by the sound of feet lightly landing on the ground behind them. The members of the group simultaneously turned around to face the new arrival, and large smiles instantly made their way onto the members of the group as they recognized the man standing before them as none other than Goku, dressed in his typical orange and blue fighting gi.

"Hey guys!" the deceased fighter said enthusiastically, waving a hand at his friends. They all just stood there incredulously, with large smiles plastered on their faces. "You're not just going to stand there all day, are you?" Goku joked, and as he said this was instantly rushed by a majority of the group, who greeted him with much joy. However, through all the chatter and greetings the group dished out, one small child caught his eye.

"Hey Chi Chi," Goku said, addressing his wife, "is that a little me behind you?"

Chi Chi just laughed and gently pushed the little boy forwards, silently telling him to introduce himself. "Hi," he said shyly, "my name's Goten."

Goku smiled fondly at the boy, and after gently pushing Gohan and Krillin aside he walked over to the son he had never met. "And I'm your dad. It's nice to finally meet you Goten," he said, holding his arm out to the boy. Goten stood in place for a moment, and then instead of grabbing Goku's hand Goten launched himself at his father and hugged him for the first time in his life.

While Goku and Goten played together, Videl tugged on Gohan's shoulder, wanting to ask him something. When Gohan looked back at Videl, she asked "How come your brother has never met your dad before? He didn't leave your family did he?"

Gohan smiled and shook his head. Then, before he could stop himself, he said "No, he didn't leave us. He's just dead, that's all. See the halo?"

Almost instantly, Gohan recognized that he had made a mistake. _She doesn't even know how I can transform yet, and I just told her that my dead father is standing in front of us, _he reprimanded himself. Videl, on the other hand, just stood where she was dumbfounded. "Tell me…you're not being serious," she said, but Gohan just shook his head.

It was too late to correct his mistake now, so he just said, "I'm being completely serious. He's dead; just back for one day. Hey guys!" he said to the rest of the group, and in an effort to change the subject he continued, "why don't we go register now that everybody is here?"

Luckily for him, the group obliged, and walked up to the entrance to the stadium. They all signed their names up, and the process was going quite swimmingly, until it was Goten and Trunks' turn to register.

The man at the registration desk looked down at the lavender-haired boy in front of him and smiled. "Ah, I see we have another for the junior division," he said, causing a look of anger to appear on said boy's face.

"What?!" Trunks exclaimed, "Sorry buddy, but I'm going to be fighting with the adults today."

The man wagged his finger in the air to Trunks, "Absolutely not," he said firmly, "there are rules for a reason you know."

Trunks just shook his head in defeat and then turned to Goten who was standing behind him. "Goten, they're making us fight with a bunch of little kids!" he said with annoyance.

Goten was less than happy with this as well, and said "What? Then how am I going to beat my big brother?"

"You can't, apparently," was all that Trunks said, still less than happy. Eventually, however, the two boys dropped the subject and walked to the warm-up area they were directed to, as the tournament would begin in a little while.

The rest of the 'adults' finished signing themselves up for the tournament, and walked in one large clump to their own preliminary area. However, they were surprised to find that there was not a cluster of smaller fighting rings in front of them, and instead a large machine.

"Hey, what's _that?_" Goku asked nobody in particular.

As if he was waiting for the question to be asked, the tournament announcer spoke in a large voice. "Welcome to the preliminary round of the World Martial Arts Tournament! This year, we have a whopping 197 entrants competing for only 15 spots in the finals! In order to determine who will make the cut, we will use this punching machine to measure the force of your punches! Now, to demonstrate the machine is the reigning champion and savior of the world, Mister Satan!"

Cheers rang out in the air as the 'Champ' made his entrance, sporting his trademark double V's with his hands. Once the cheers had slightly calmed down, the man made his way up next to the machine. He took a stance and stared at the pad he would hit, concentrating as hard as he could. Then with a loud yell, he launched out at the machine as hard as he could.

The numbers on the machine spun around like a slot machine, and after a few seconds landed on their final result. "One hundred and thirty seven!" The announcer rang out, "It's a new record!"

Mister Satan once again flashed his sign of victory to the cheering crowd, and exited the arena to wait for the competition to begin.

The Z Fighters waited for their turns at the machine patiently, but it was becoming quite a nuisance, especially for a certain prince. After a few minutes, however, it was time for Videl to make her effort. She walked up to the machine with a look of determination on her face, but was stopped when she felt a hand grab onto her shoulder.

"Hey Videl," Gohan said to her quietly, turning her around to face him as he did so. "I don't think that you should go all out here, we don't want to break the machine.

Videl just looked at him with shock on her face. "What are you talking about Gohan?! If I don't go all out how will I be able to make the finals? You just want me out of it so you will win don't you?!"

Gohan waved both of his hands up in the air. "No! No that's not it at all…fine, you win. Go ahead and punch it as hard as you want," he said, although he still knew she should be holding back.

Videl smirked at Gohan and turned back to face the machine. She drew her fist back, and with a small grunt let loose her best punch to the machine. As expected, her punch tore the machine right off of its hinges on the ground and it was sent flying towards the wall behind it. Thankfully for Gohan, the machine did not break on impact, though it may have been better if it did. Instead, the machine flew through the air at a deadly pace and plowed through the brick wall behind it, demolishing the wall before rolling to a slow stop. The director of the preliminaries looked at the machine with his jaw on the floor. If there was any way he could be more shocked than he was at that moment, it happened when the numbers on the machine stopped turning.

"Three…Three thousand and twelve…" he said with a ridiculous expression on his face.

_I told you to let up, _Gohan thought bringing his hand over his face and shaking his head.

The rest of the Z Fighters finished their preliminary round without incident, save for Vegeta who blew the machine to bits (he still had a bit of anger pent up from the slow ride,) and they all made the finals easily. They were gathered in a large group in the warm up area when the sound of the loudspeaker interrupted them.

"Attention spectators and competitors," the voice said, "The junior competition will be starting in two minutes. All competitors make your way to the ring."

A smile lit up on Gohan's face as he spoke to the rest of the group. "Hey guys, Goten and Trunks are going to fight now! Let's go watch them!" He then jogged towards the arena with the rest of the group, anxious to see how his brother would perform in his first tournament.

**A/N: That concludes chapter nine! First of all, I would like to apologize to all of you. This chapter…took me _far _too long to post. Unfortunately for you all, my family went on a trip to Michigan, which caused me to miss out on some valuable writing time. On top of this, my golf season has just gotten underway, and with practice and matches nearly every day of the week, my free time has been quite limited. Despite all of this, however, I still should have posted this quicker, I was just lazy. Rest assured that I will try to resume my regular updating pace from here on out!**

** Now then, since there were no real fights in this chapter, I have no use for posting power levels, so I will skip that portion. Next chapter, the much awaited battle of Goten vs. Trunks takes place! Finally, I would like to once again thank all of you for reading my story, and I ask that you please leave a review. I was thrilled with the number I received for chapter eight, and they really motivate me to write more (not to mention remind me to write when I get lazy). Until next time, everybody!**

**-HRR2b23**


	10. Chapter 10: The Junior Division

**Chapter 10: The Junior Division**

**A/N: Hello there my faithful readers, I'm back again with another update. As usual I'd like to start by thanking all of those who have reviewed my story thus far!**

**Sid89: You know, I would have let Gohan think on it for a little more, but I felt that doing so would cause people to completely forget that he was searching for Videl, and just stumbled upon Bardock (since it is obviously him). No worries though, Gohan will ponder this topic a little more in this chapter.**

**Dp3of5: Since I absolutely love the WMAT, I will not have Yamu and Spopovich make their interruption until the conclusion of the tournament (I would explain why, but you'll get that info in the story soon enough). And of _course _Mr. Satan will get is coming to him, but not at the hands of the person you would expect.**

**Supersaiyaninfinitygohan: Ah yes, I do enjoy the anime quite a bit as well. I know that you see manga references everywhere on FF since it is canon, but I feel that mixing the canon with the non is just fine (especially since none of these stories can be considered canon in the first place XD). Also, I did mean to say terse, but either word can work there. Thanks for pointing it out though.**

**Cottoncandy101: Sadistic friend…I'm going to be honest you're beginning to scare me. First you tell me that I will die if I don't update in a week, now you tell me you have an insane and sadistic friend. Should I fear for my life?**

**Ky111: Glad you liked the last chapter, and I do plan on having the entire tournament play out (although I have yet to decide who will win the final, I will just say it is certainly not Mr. Satan). Also, you now get to see the benefits and weaknesses of ASSJ vs. FPSSJ in this chapter, so it's nice that you brought that up!**

**AnimeFreakGTXO: I _am _going to give Bardock the ability to go Super Saiyan; one of the nice things about AU fics is that I can say the events of Episode of Bardock happened and I can't get yelled at for it :)**

**Animekingmike: I'm not too sure where you got Fat Buu's power of 1 billion from, but I can say that the only official power levels are those up to the end of the Frieza Saga and Broly's power level of 1.4 billion at the time of Broly: TLSS. Now given Broly's level, I would think that Majin Buu's would be higher than that, because it took a SSJ3 Goku to match that power, where all it took to defeat Broly in that movie was a punch by SSJ Goku with others' power added to it. In my opinion, Majin Buu's power level is about 4 billion, and that is what I am going to have it set as when he makes his appearance. As for the thing with Videl, I really don't know why I chose to leave the explanation so short now that I'm re-reading it, you have a good point there.**

**Wow that was a lot of reviews! Now then, in this chapter the Junior Division of the WMAT will take place, and we will witness the much anticipated battle of Goten vs. Trunks!**

Deafening cheers originating from the World Martial Arts Tournament stadium could be heard for miles as people of all races and ages waited in anticipation for the tournament to begin. Even though the day would only start off with the junior division of the tournament, the fans were clearly as hyped up as they would be for any other fight. Little did they know that, even in this "lesser" division, they would soon bear witness to one of the greatest fights to ever take place in the WMAT.

Goku, Gohan, and the rest of the Z Fighters made their way to a "standing room only" section of the stadium. Since they had arrived just before the tournament would begin, there was not any more room in the general seating. However, they did not seem to care about that all too much as they would have surely been on their feet anyways. Once they had all made their way to the section of the stands seemingly devoted to them, they took a look at the newly-designed stadium.

"Wow," a surprised Goku said, "they sure have made the ring a lot bigger than last time."

Everybody took another look at the aforementioned ring, and each one of them silently affirmed Goku's word. Piccolo, however, was the first one to offer a potential explanation on this fact.

"It's because of that bumbling idiot Mr. Satan," Piccolo began, earning an angry look from Videl in the process, which he simply ignored. "Ever since he 'defeated Cell' the people of Earth have catered to his every whim. He wanted this tournament to have more excitement to it, and if you can't get better fighters then why not give the ones you have a larger area in which to do battle?"

Goku's eyes nearly burst out of his head when Piccolo was about halfway through his explanation. He leaned in close to the Namekian and in a whisper said, "Hey, watch out how you talk about Mr. Satan with Videl around; she may not know that her dad didn't really beat Cell."

"No, don't worry about it Goku," Videl interrupted, hearing what he said. "I know my dad is nothing compared to you guys…but _someone _still refuses to tell me what happened at the end of the Cell Games!" she said, sending a glare at Gohan who just laughed sheepishly. Although everybody there could tell the girl about the conclusion of the games, they all respected Gohan's decision not to tell her quite yet.

They sat around for another minute or so exchanging casual conversation, when they were interrupted by the booming voice of the announcer.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" the announcer said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster, "Welcome to the Twenty-Fifth World Martial Arts Tournament! To kick things off this year, we will hold our second ever Junior Division of the tournament!" The crowd went wild, every person itching to see the fights that would come shortly.

After pausing a moment for some of the crowd to calm down, the announcer continued. "Now without further ado, I would like to welcome into the ring our first two competitors, Trunks and Peter!"

The two boys walked up to the ring next to each other. If one were to judge who would win this fight based on appearances, many people would say that Trunks stood no chance. His opponent, Peter, was a 15 year old who stood at an astounding 6 feet 2 inches, making him the largest fighter in the junior division. If his towering height wasn't enough, his muscles were all nearly the size of an adult body builder. Although this boy would have struck fear into nearly every other competitor in the junior division, Trunks didn't even consider him a threat. He just walked silently into the ring with his eyes closed, waiting for the match to start.

The others watched from above as the two fighters took their positions. "Wow, Trunks is in the first match," Gohan said, surprised that his friend would be fighting so early.

"Yeah," Goku said in reply, "but when is Goten going to be fighting? I'd hate to have to have them fight before the finals."

At saying this, everybody's heads turned towards the small white board that was next to the ring. Although it was hard to see from a distance, they were able to make out the words.

"Looks like he's on the other side of the bracket," Krillin started, "It's a good thing too; they might not have had a ring left for a final if they fought before then!"

Everybody, other than Vegeta and Piccolo, laughed at the short man's joke, and then turned their attention back to the arena, where the announcer was ready to begin the fight.

In a voice that could be heard for miles around, the announcer said with gusto "LET THE FIRST MATCH OF THE JUNIOR DIVISION BEGIN!"

Not wanting to waste any time in securing what he thought would be an easy victory, the massive Peter charged at Trunks with a loud battle cry. Despite this menacing approach, however, Trunks was still far too bored to even care. Not even bothering to open his eyes, Trunks just lazily swiped his arm up at the charging Peter, who took this rather insignificant blow, by Saiyan standards, straight to the chin and flew headfirst out of the ring and into the crowd.

"Oops, looks like I hit him too hard," the boy said, although by his tone of voice it was clear that he couldn't care less how much he hurt the boy.

The audience, on the other hand, just stood at their seats dumbfounded. How was this eight year old boy able to throw the massive fifteen-year-old that far? They had no idea, and the announcer was only slightly less stunned than the rest of the crowd.

"Well…It seems…That Peter has been knocked out of the ring! Trunks is the winner!" The announcer shouted out, regaining his composure. The crowd, eventually regaining their own composure as well, all broke out into cheers for the young boy, who had already quietly left the ring.

The Z-Fighters just stood where they were at and breathed a collective sigh. "I guess there isn't going to be much for us to watch until the two of them fight, huh?" Goku asked in a disappointed tone.

As expected, Goten plowed through his first match with the same ease as Trunks, to much the same reaction from the crowd. As round after round dragged on, the Z-Fighters began to grow bored. Just when they started to think that the tournament would never end, the announcement that they had been waiting for was made.

"Now everybody, it's the fight you've all been waiting for!" The announcer began, vibrant as always. "It's time for the final round; now, help me welcome to the ring your two finalists Goten and Trunks!"

The crowd roared in anticipation of seeing these two prodigies fight. As they walked up to the ring the announcer continued with his introductions.

"Trunks is the son of the president of Capsule Corporation, Bulma Briefs. He has made his way through the tournament with seemingly no effort. Opposing him is his best friend Goten, who is the son of former champion Son Goku! The fight between these two is sure to be an intense one!"

The two young warriors took their positions on opposite ends of the ring, and held one last conversation before their battle.

"So Trunks," Goten started, giddy as usual. "What are you gonna do with the money if you win?"

The lavender-haired boy just shrugged his shoulders before saying, "I dunno."

"Yeah, it would be hard to get something new when you already have everything…I know what I'm gonna get though!" Goten said, his slight jealousy turning back into happiness.

"What's that?" Trunks asked his friend.

Goten smiled with glee as mountains upon mountains of toys ran through his head. Trunks didn't need Goten to speak; the look on the boy's face gave everything away.

After deciding that they had made enough idle chat for now, Trunks put a hardened expression on his face and dropped into a fighting stance. Goten, seeing the look on his friend's face, readied himself for their impending battle as well.

The announcer took the cue from the boys and, hyped up to see an epic battle at the WMAT once again said in his loudest voice ever, "LET THE FINAL BATTLE BEGIN!"

As dramatic as his announcement had been, the reaction from the two boys was equally anticlimactic. Rather than rush each other at the word "go," they just stood in place, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Although this disappointed the crowd, neither one of them cared about that. Eventually, being the hard-headed boy that he is, Trunks' patience ran out and he shot a single blast of ki at Goten.

The yellow sphere of energy was easily deflected, but was only meant as a distraction anyways. As soon as the blast left his hand, Trunks rushed at Goten. He reached his friend at nearly the same instant his blast was deflected, and lashed out with a powerful punch to the now defenseless Goten.

The blow connected with the boy in the chest, and knocked the wind out of him. Trunks continued his assault with a kick across the side of the face which sent Goten soaring across the ring. Trunks sped off towards the edge of the ring, beating the other boy there, and finished his combo with a massive elbow to Goten's upturned chest, sending him crashing into the ring below.

"Wow," Goku commented while watching the fight with the rest of his friends, "It looks like Trunks is off to a really good start on this one."

Vegeta scowled at the taller Saiyan. "You think that he is giving any effort right now? Don't make me laugh, your boy is just weak," he said, appalled that anybody would think that this dominating start to the battle was anything out of the ordinary.

"Care to put your money where your mouth is Vegeta?" an entertained Krillin joined in. "If you're so confident in your son, how bout we put some money on it. I bet five thousand zenie Goten wins the match."

Vegeta eyed the short martial artist, and with a feeling of absolute certainty in his voice he said, "You're on, baldy."

The former monk was about to make a comment on how he now _had _hair, however the sight of Goten picking himself up from the ground turned everybody's attention back to the fight at hand.

Goten, after taking that head on assault from his friend, was surprisingly all smiles when he got up from the ground. "Hey, that was a pretty good attack there Trunks! You almost hurt me with that one!" he said to his friend who was still floating slightly above him.

"What are you talking about? You were on the ground for five seconds; that _had _to hurt!" Trunks shouted back in him at slight disbelief.

Goten's goofy grin just widened even more, and he responded, "I know I was on the ground for a while, but there's no drama if I just get up right away!"

Trunks just shook his head in disbelief at his friend, and with slight annoyance in his voice he said "Just get back to the fight, Goten. This is for real, not for fun."

Sensing the seriousness in Trunks' voice, Goten nodded slightly before dropping back into his fighting stance. The instant Trunks saw that his friend was finally listening to him, he too moved to drop back into his fighting stance. However, this was one instant too late, as Goten wasted no time in darting up towards the lavender-haired boy before pounding him in the gut with an uppercut, sending Trunks reeling backwards. The youngest Son boy closed the short gap between him and his opponent and followed up with three more punches to the chest, before quickly maneuvering himself behind Trunks and sending him crashing downwards with an axe kick. As the boy flew at high speeds towards the arena, Goten charged a powerful ball of ki over his head, and threw it at the boy. It caught up with Trunks just after he hit the ground, and the resulting explosion left a small crater to appear in the explosion.

The announcer moved to begin his count, however Goten simply waved him off; he knew better than to think that Trunks would be defeated so easily. Sure enough, Trunks picked himself up out of the crater, and he was seeing red. He felt that it was a bit of a cheap shot for Goten to rush at him like that without allowing him a chance to take his stance, so it was high time for some payback. So, while Goten was still floating idly by, Trunks took this opportunity to catch the boy off guard. He flew at Goten at top speed with the intentions of sending a kick to his jaw, however when the boy reached Goten's form, his foot only hit air.

"Looking for me?" a voice called out from behind Trunks, who was rewarded for his blind rage by being sent right back down to the arena with an elbow to the skull.

At this point, Trunks was becoming rather infuriated. Watching from above, Gohan smiled. His brother was using one of the less desirable traits that Vegeta passed on to his son, his anger, against him. Goten knew that Trunks was rather easy to piss off, and an angry fighter is certainly easier to fight than a calm and collected one.

"Alright, that's enough warming up!" Trunks yelled towards his opponent. Then, letting out a battle cry with his fists at his sides, the formerly lavender-haired boy assumed his Super Saiyan transformation. There was no way that Trunks was going to give Goten a chance to reach the same power level he was at, so taking his advantage he rushed at Goten and, grabbing him by the ankle, threw him down towards the arena. The black haired Saiyan hit the ground with such force that he bounced back up into the air two feet, and was met by none other than Trunks. The Super Saiyan lashed out at his defenseless friend with a violent kick, and Goten was sent flying high and far into the air. He cleared the edge of the arena and was well on his way to flying clear out of the stadium, but this was not going to be enough for Trunks. Raising his arms to the side, the boy gathered his ki into his hands before putting them together and pointing his two index fingers at Goten. With a cry of "Big Tree Cannon!" he fired a massive yellow energy wave straight at his soaring opponent.

The blast rocketed through the air and Trunks, along with many of the other people present, felt certain that this would end the battle. It closed in on Goten with amazing speed; however the boy would once again prove his resilience. The black-haired child recovered from Trunks physical assault in midair, and after quickly steadying himself, he raised both hands in front of him, preparing to take the blast.

The beam was caught by Goten with both hands, and he struggled to keep the deadly energy in front of him. Grunting, he gradually pushed the beam back, and finally with a loud shout punched it over his head and it sailed away harmlessly.

"Alright Trunks, it looks like you've had your payback. Now it's my turn!" Goten said, and powered up effortlessly into his Super Saiyan form. Quicker than lightning, the boy vanished out of the view of the audience, and reappeared right behind Trunks an instant later. He punched Trunks in the spine, sending him flying through the air.

The older boy regained his balance quickly. _Damn, he's fast. I barely even saw that one,_ he thought to himself before rushing back to Goten, prepared to launch a counterattack. Goten was having none of this, however, and simply vanished from sight once more, reappearing directly above Trunks and slamming him back down into the ground.

Up in the stands, Gohan's attention was drawn away from the fight by the sight of the spiky haired man he mistook from his father. He was sitting only a few rows away from the bottom, and was watching the battle between the two Super Saiyans rather intently. _Who is that guy? _the teen wondered. _He has a tail, so he's obviously a Saiyan, but he also has a halo, so isn't he dead? Assuming that's the case, why is he here?_

Not knowing who else to go to, Gohan turned towards the one man who may be able to provide him with some answers, Vegeta.

"Vegeta, I need to talk to you," he said to the older Saiyan. His face then hardened, and he added, "In private."

The Prince of all Saiyans gave a short nod and allowed Gohan to lead him off to a more secluded area. "What do you want, brat? Couldn't bear to see my boy destroy your brother?"

Gohan was not really in the mood for Vegeta's jibes, so he ignored to comment and simply stated "There's another Saiyan here."

Vegeta was incredulous. "What?!" he shouted, "That is not possible. The only Saiyans left are me and you whelps. The rest are all dead!"

The younger Saiyan nodded in response. "You're right Vegeta, they are all dead. Nevertheless, there is one here. Now then, I need to know. Should we be worried?"

Recovering from his earlier disbelief, Vegeta calmly shook his head. "No," he stated, before quickly adding "At least, I don't believe so. At the time of Planet Vegeta's demise, there was not a warrior with a power level larger than 20,000; hardly anything to be concerned with."

Gohan was silently relieved. Now with the issue of world destruction gone, he could try and find out who exactly this man was. He pointed to where the man was sitting a few rows away from the ongoing battle. "That's him over there," he said to Vegeta. At the sight of the man, the Saiyan Prince's eyes grew wide and, despite the fact that concealing emotion was one of his strong suits, his jaw dropped slightly in surprise.

"Are you still sure that we shouldn't be worried about him?" Gohan asked, somewhat worried by Vegeta's uncharacteristic reaction.

_It's unmistakable! _Vegeta thought, ignoring Gohan for the moment. _That is Kakarot's father! _The older man's features then returned back to normal, that is to say, angry and annoyed, and he responded to Gohan. "Worried? No. Interested? Yes." Gohan was about to ask him to clarify, but was silenced by a loud crash sounding throughout the area. Following this, the large crowd erupted in cheers, and the announcer shouted "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a champion!" The two Saiyans bolted from their secluded area to see just who had the last laugh.

***During Gohan and Vegeta's conversation***

Trunks picked himself up from the rubble that the ring was being turned into. He glared back up at his normally goofy and carefree friend, and noticed that his eyes had gained a rather hard quality to them. _Goten must really want to win this thing, _he thought to himself, _looks like I won't be catching him off guard again anytime soon._

Trunks hardly knew how correct he was in this thought. Something had happened inside of Goten. Whenever he and Trunks had sparred together in the past, Goten would always be just behind the eight ball. Sometimes when they fought, it would appear that he had the upper hand, just for Trunks to come roaring back and take the fight once more. Once Trunks had taken his "payback" at Goten during this fight, the youngest Super Saiyan made the decision that there was no way he was ever going to let Trunks come back again. So, when he made his jump to Super Saiyan, the kid gloves came off and Goten was all business.

Trunks jumped off the ground and shot himself straight at Goten and unleashed a flurry of punches at the boy's head, chest, and arms. To his dismay, however, Goten avoided each and every punch sent at him. Growing frustrated, Trunks began to mix in some kicks with his punches, but the result remained the same. The fact of the matter was that Trunks couldn't keep up with Goten's speed, so his attempts at hitting him were fruitless.

Goten shortly grew bored with simply dodging every blow sent at him, so when Trunks shot out with yet another punch aimed for the head he grabbed the boy's wrist with both hands and began to spin him around several times. With a small grunt, Goten sent Trunks soaring back down to the arena where he crashed once again, creating yet another crater.

Trunks picked himself up from the ground once again, and he felt his chances of victory slipping gradually. _At this rate, I'm going to be lucky to hit him, _he thought, _so the hits I do get in on him need to be as strong as I can make them. Looks like it's time to reveal the ace up my sleeve…_

He brought both of his fists to his side and let out a war cry, letting all the power he had within him rise towards the surface. His muscles grew larger, and his hair shot straight out in every direction as his power reached its peak. With a final shout, Trunks' completed his change into the Ascended Super Saiyan state, and rushed at Goten once more.

The Son boy was beginning to think that Trunks had no battle plan. After all, he just tried this tactic and it failed. Phasing out of sight, Goten prepared to land another strike to Trunks' back. What he did not expect to happen, however, was for Trunks to spin around 180 degrees the moment that he phased out of sight, and rather than Goten landing a punch to Trunks' back, Trunks instead planted his fist squarely in Goten's face.

All that Goten could feel at that moment was pain. Trunks had put all the force he could muster into that punch, and it was more than likely that the single blow had broken a few bones in Goten's face. As the younger boy sailed through the arena towards the crowd, Trunks made his way in front of his path, and sent him flying in the opposite direction with a powerful kick. Then he did it again. And again.

The Z-Fighters watching the battle were slightly shocked at the brutality Trunks was putting into his blows as he played Goten Pong. Eventually, Trunks made the decision that enough was enough, and with one final axe kick sent Goten crashing back into the arena, the force of his landing creating a crater that dwarfed each of the previous ones in size.

"Goten is down! I will now begin the count!" The announcer shouted, earning a roar of approval from the crowd.

"One!"

_Get up Goten, there's still more fight in you! _Chichi thought, willing her son to get back to his feet.

"Two!"

_There's no point in counting, he isn't getting back up from that, _Yamcha thought with certainty.

"Three!"

_Come on Goten, _Krillin thought desperately, _I have money riding on this!_

"Four!"

_Six seconds to victory, _Trunks thought as he watched the unmoving form of his best friend below him.

"Five!"

Just then, Goten twitched. The movement was so slight that unless you were paying extremely close attention you would have missed it. Trunks, however, did not miss it. Suddenly those mere six seconds began to seem like hours.

"Six!"

Goten heaved in a gigantic breath as his eyes opened wide in front of him, his face still buried in the dirt.

"Seven!"

Still struggling to breathe, the youngest Super Saiyan brought one leg close to his chest, beginning his effort at picking himself up off of the ground.

"Eight!"

Trunks was beginning to panic as he saw Goten's arm rise as he pushed himself to one knee. Trunks put all of his force into the blows that knocked Goten down, and as such he was feeling pretty drained. If Goten got up, how would he be able to put the hurt on him again?

"Nine!"

With a final push, Goten rose to both of his feet, earning a round of applause from the excited crowd. "It looks like Goten is back on his feet! The battle will continue!" the announcer shouted, signaling the boys to continue their bout.

Goten looked back up at his adversary and smirked. "That wasn't too bad Trunks," he said to the boy before adding, "but it won't be happening again." To prove his point, Goten vanished from sight of the boy once again, his blazing speed not being hurt in the slightest by Trunks' assault. Trunks used his mind and tried to quickly feel for where Goten was moving, and quickly spun around and brought his arms up in defense, blocking the blow intended for his back. He would not be given a reprieve of any sort, however, as Goten simply disappeared once more before quickly reappearing behind Trunks once more and hit him with a sweeping kick, tripping him.

Before Trunks had a chance to land on the ground, Goten crouched as low as he could and, with both legs, kicked upwards into Trunks' gut, sending him flying through the air with the wind knocked out of him. As he was soaring through the sky at high speeds, Goten flew beside him and grabbed hold of his ankle. The young Saiyan spun him around a few times, building up his momentum, before throwing Trunks down as hard as he could.

He meant for Trunks to land at the edge of the arena, he really did. However, he underestimated the force at which he threw the boy, because when Trunks made contact with the tile near the edge of the arena, his speed was so great that he hit the ground with the force of a small earthquake and plowed clear though the concrete before crashing into the grass outside of the arena, the impact forming yet another crater.

It took a second for everyone to recover from the shock of what just happened. However, being the professional that he was, the announcer was the first. With all the excitement of the fight still flowing through his veins, the man shouted at the top of his lungs, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE HAVE A CHAMPION!"

It was over. Goten had won.

**A/N: That marks the end of my tenth chapter! Wow, that update took _much _longer to get out than I intended. Honestly, when my golf season and school got into full swing, I found that I had almost no time to write. Lucky for you guys, golf is a very short season and thus is already over. So, I should be able to write more often again.**

** On a related note, I found writing this chapter very difficult. I don't know why, but the battle between Goten and Trunks was just much harder to write than my previous ones. Most likely because of the length it had to be, but I think I did a fairly good job with it.**

** Next up are the power levels for this chapter:**

**Trunks (Base): 125,000,000**

**Goten (Base): 187,500,000**

**Trunks (SSJ): 500,000,000**

**Goten (FPSSJ): 750,000,000**

**Trunks (ASSJ): 800,000,000**

** The careful observer will notice that I used a different multiplier between their base and SSJ forms than I did for Goku last chapter. This is because of the factor of experience. When the SSJ transformation was first made by Goku in the fight against Frieza, it gave him a multiplier of 50, however as his power level in his base form increased, the multiplier decreased. So, since the kids have less experience than Goku does, and their base form is not as strong, the multiplier they get for the SSJ transformation is larger.**

** Next chapter, the lots for the Adult Division of the WMAT are drawn, and the first match (or maybe first few, I haven't decided yet) will take place. Finally, I would like to thank each and every one of you for reading my story; your continued support means so much to me. If you have any comments, concerns, or just general questions I encourage you to leave a review, and I will respond to you at the beginning of the next chapter. Thanks again everybody, until next time!**

**-HRR2b23**


	11. Chapter 11: The Champ Dethroned

**Chapter 11: The Champ Dethroned**

**A/N: What's up guys! I am now passing by the 10 chapter mark (a first for me) with this 11th chapter! I'm rather excited for this update, but before we get to the story I would first like to thank and respond to the many reviewers who have left comments for me:**

**Supersaiyaninfinitygohan: I'm glad you enjoyed the fight! Also, the gap in power isn't really all that large, Goten is just much faster than Trunks while the latter's strength is superior. Ah well, they're likely to become insignificant soon enough (as themselves, anyways. Not sure what use I may or may not have for Gotenks)**

**Ky111: You, my friend are quickly becoming one of my favorite reviewers. Believe it or not when I first made up my ladder for the tournament I _did _have Piccolo forfeiting his matchup to Supreme Kai, but when I read your review it reminded me of how insignificant canon made Piccolo look, so guess what? F*** forfeiting, Vegeta's fighting Shin now! Also, Bardock will be fighting, and while some people will be going all out, some will only sort of be going all out (for example Goku and Gohan may choose not to use SSJ2, but will use their full SSJ power.) Can Gohan go SSJ3? You'll have to wait for that one; hell, I'll have to wait for that one.**

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: Alright let's take this from the top. You'll have to wait and see for Gohan's full potential, Goten did not keep the tail, what Chichi said was supposed to be a halfhearted joke. Also, while I know most people hate the Saiyaman costume, I actually kind of like it…don't judge me Gohan did not go to school, the "Gold Fighter" never happened, just Saiyaman, and ASSJ is the equivalent to Super Vegeta. You want Videl to beat Mr. Satan? Well I guess you'll like this chapter then! Thanks for reading so much in one day, I appreciate it!**

**Dragonball256: Glad you liked the match! As for my tournament, it will be quite different from the canon one, in fact the only match that is the same is Gohan v Kibito, but the result will be quite different. I don't really know what role Bardock may or may not play beyond the tournament yet, I'm not sure if I just want him around for Goku at the tourney, or if I'll actually integrate him into the plot once Buu shows up.**

**Silverhawk88: The whole thing? Damn that's some dedication! Glad you like it so far!**

**Cottoncandy101: Phew I'm safe, thank god. Update soon? Well here ya go!**

**Exwindzz: You know…I thought what you said through, and that seems like a very intriguing idea. I'd be happy to write a story based on that premise, but since it's your idea I'll give you first dibs on that. If you don't want it, I'll write one and be sure to credit you for the idea. Just let me know through a review or PM!**

**Man I just love it when I get so many reviews for this story, just makes me feel like I'm really giving people enjoyment with it. Anyways, in this chapter Goten embarrasses Mr. Satan, the lots for the Adult division are drawn, and then Hercule gets destroyed some more! Onward to the action!**

"Are you serious? I have to fight against _that?_" Goten asked Trunks in disbelief as he watched Mr. Satan show off to the crowd around them.

"Yeah, apparently the winner of this thing has to have a match against the previous champion of the adult division, so you get to fight the oaf," Trunks said.

Goten sweat dropped; not because he was afraid of Mr. Satan, but because he was worried about what would happen to the man when he lost this fight. _Maybe I'll just go easy on him, _Goten thought, since he did not want to do any real damage to the man.

Up in the stands, the Z-Fighters were quickly growing bored with the events that were taking place. The match between Goten and Trunks was great, but the general consensus was that this portion of the junior division didn't need their attention. After all, any one of them present, Videl included, could break Hercule like a twig. So nearly everybody turned away from the 'action' and prepared to go to their warm-up area. Videl, however, stayed right where she was. Gohan noticed this and turned back towards her, "Hey Videl, aren't you going to come with us?" he asked the girl.

Videl chuckled and shook her head. "Are you kidding?" She said with another chuckle, "I've wanted to see my dad get what's coming to him for seven years now; there's no way I'm gonna miss this." Gohan smiled and walked up next to her; he didn't really need to warm-up anyways.

Goten, for his part, was wondering whether or not this match was ever going to start. It just seemed like Hercule was here to show off to the crowd; he had been spending no less than the last five minutes flashing victory signs, yelling about how great he is, and even posing. In actuality Mr. Satan was really only doing this to delay the match. After all, he had seen the finals between Goten and Trunks, and he was scared shitless. The still-unrepaired hole through the arena was a constant reminder of what could happen to him during this fight.

His antics, however, could only distract the announcer from the fight for so long. So, in a comparatively unexcited voice compared to the one he used in the championship, he said "Alright ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the exhibition match between the junior division champion Goten," he paused and allowed the crowd to cheer for the boy. "And our world champion Mister Satan!" At the announcement of their savior, the already frenzied crowd went even wilder, earning an exasperated sigh from Gohan and Videl.

"How can they still cheer for my dad like that after they saw what Goten and Trunks could do?" Videl wondered aloud.

Gohan shrugged his shoulders at the question. "Well, your dad's reputation has been built up pretty big, so I guess they think he can do everything the boys did as well, except maybe flying," he explained to Videl.

The two fighters took their place in the center of the ring, and Hercule was sweating bullets. Suddenly, like a strike of lightning, an idea hatched in the champ's mind. _That's it! _he thought, and rushed over to Goten, motioning for the announcer to hold on for a minute as he did so.

"Hey, kid," he said leaning in real close to Goten's ear, making it seem like an exaggerated whisper. "This is only a practice fight, okay? So I'm gonna let you hit me once, then you're gonna let me hit you, and we'll make it a good show for the audience. Just make sure you don't hit me hard, it's just for fun after all!" he said with a nervous laugh. Goten raised his eyebrow at the question, but nodded in response nonetheless. The crowd, however, was having the reaction that Hercule wanted them to. Whispers of "What's he telling the kid?" and "Is he telling him some fighting secret?" moved through the audience. In short, it was general confusion at his actions.

"Remember!" Mr. Satan said back from his starting position, "Hit me lightly!" Goten nodded, and then took his stance.

The announcer gave his cue for the match to begin, and Hercule jogged over to Goten. Once he reached his position, he leaned towards Goten slightly, cuing him to take his shot. The boy threw what he thought was a very soft punch to Mr. Satan's stomach, but unfortunately for the man is was far more than he could handle. All of the air was quickly expelled from Mr. Satan's lungs, and he was sent flying ten feet in the air. Then with a resounding crash, he landed headfirst into the grass outside of the ring. _Oops, looks like I hit him a little too hard, _Goten thought to himself.

Surprisingly, Hercule showed unbelievable resilience for a man who was just thrown no less than fifty feet through the air, and quickly got up from the grass. "Bahahaha! That was one heck of a punch you got there boy! You beat me fair and square, I lost!" He said in a parental tone to Goten. The crowd applauded the boy, and Mister Satan's plan came to fruition. "He's such a great guy!" people shouted, "He let the boy win, that's so sweet!"

Very few people actually knew the truth of the matter: the fact that Hercule had just been humiliated by the weakest punch Goten could throw. One of these people was Videl, who was currently rolling on the ground laughing her face off. "Did you see that?!" she said to Gohan in a fit of laughter, "Goten hit him so hard he flew fifty feet and he wasn't even trying! That was the funniest thing I've ever seen!" She continued to roll around laughing, so Gohan tried to snap her out of it.

"Come on Videl, they're going to draw our lots any minute here, we've gotta get going," he said to the girl. She, however, was having none of it, and continued to laugh like an idiot. Gohan was now ever so slightly annoyed. "I'm serious Videl, we need to go!" This still produced no response from her, so with a sigh Gohan thought to himself, _Well, if she wont get up on her own…_

He walked next to where the girl lay on the ground, bent over and scooped her up into his arms and began to carry her over to where they would be drawing lots. This quickly caused Videl to cease her fit of laughter and blush hard. Gohan smiled down at her, "Hey, you wouldn't come and walk with me, so this was option B," he said, however this did nothing to cause the girl's blushing to cease.

The two walked like this for a bit, and while Videl was thoroughly enjoying 'option B,' she thought it may be a tad embarrassing for her to walk into the warm-up area like this, so using her ki she lifted herself out of Gohan's arms and onto the ground beside him.

When they walked into the warm-up area, the first thing they noticed was an argument between Krillin and Vegeta taking place. "Come on Vegeta, you lost the bet so pay up!" A laughing Krillin said to the angry Vegeta. Although he was having fun tormenting Vegeta with the fact that his 'all-powerful son' had lost to 'Kakarot's weakling brat," Krillin was borderline scared out of his pants. After all, when Vegeta gets angry, people generally die.

Luckily for him, however, Vegeta was not in the mood for killing the midget; at least not yet. "Fine! Take your ridiculous Earth currency!" he said gruffly, throwing the five thousand zenie at Krillin's face.

Krillin smirked as he caught the cash before it could smack his head. Now that the argument was over, Gohan walked up next to Goku, who was standing a few feet away from Krillin. "Hey dad," Gohan began, "why aren't the lots being drawn yet?"

The deceased man shrugged his shoulders. "Apparently we need to wait for everybody to be present before we start, and even though you two are here, we're still waiting on two more."

"Who's still missing?" Videl chimed in.

"Well let's see…" Goku said, making a mental list of all the people present. "It looks like your father is still 'recovering' from his match with Goten, and there's some guy named Mighty Mask who still isn't here yet."

"Mighty Mask? Never heard of him…" Gohan said, wondering where this mysterious person could be.

"There he is!" Trunks exclaimed in a loud whisper, pointing to the man in the white and blue outfit. He was walking towards the warm-up area where all the other competitors were, and if the boys didn't act fast he would make it there. Luckily for them, there was nobody else in sight. "Let's get him!" the lavender haired boy said, jumping over the fence that concealed them.

The boys' executed their plan like clockwork. Trunks ran in front of the man, whose name they did not know, and when he stopped to avoid hitting him Goten chopped him in the back of the neck. The competitor fell forward into unconsciousness immediately, and was only stopped from hitting the ground by Trunks catching him.

"Come on, Trunks! Let's hide this guy and take his outfit already!" Goten said eagerly. Trunks complied, and the two carried the man off to the showers, where they would lock him in until the completion of the tournament.

As soon as Goten walked into the warm-up area with Trunks on his shoulders, all eyes were instantly upon them. They were worried that they were being examined so thoroughly because their 'ingenious disguise' had been seen through; luckily for them, this was not the case.

"It's about time the weakling decided to show himself," Vegeta said, glad he no longer had to test his patience. "Although, it probably would have been better for you if you just stayed away," he said, now addressing the boys.

If it had been anybody else under the mask, they would have snapped back at Vegeta. Trunks, however, knew that this was the way his father always acted, so he instead tapped Goten lightly on the back with his legs, signaling him to walk away.

Mr. Satan had walked onto the scene a few minutes before the boys, and now that Mighty Mask was present and accounted for, the drawing of the lots could begin.

"Alright everybody," The blond-haired announcer began, without his microphone for the time being. "We're going to call you up in alphabetical order of the names you have given us, and when it is your turn you will pick a ball at random from this box next to me. The number on the ball you choose corresponds to a number on our tournament ladder, and this will determine the matchups for this year. Do we have any questions?"

Trunks was about to ask the announcer what his name was, but he realized what a ridiculous thing this would be to ask, so he bit his tongue. He and Goten would figure it out eventually. Nobody else seemed to have an issue with this system, so the announcer continued. "Okay then, first up is…18."

The blond-haired woman walked up to the box and reached her hand inside. "Is that really your name?" the announcer asked her with genuine curiosity.

She nodded and said, "Let's say my father was a rather dull man." With that, she grabbed onto one of the balls and pulled it out before showing it to the announcer.

"Number eight," he said, writing it down on his clipboard, "that puts you in the fourth match. Next up is…Bardock."

The Saiyan with the red band tied around his forehead stepped forward. _So Bardock's his name, interesting, _Gohan thought to himself as he watched the man reach down into the box. Bardock pulled out the first ball he felt and showed it to the announcer. "You are number 11, so you'll be in the sixth match." The Saiyan simply nodded in response and went back to the corner of the small ring.

"The next person is Gohan; come on up!" On cue, the teenage Saiyan walked up to the box. He could have sworn that when his hand went into the box the eyes of another one of the competitors sparkled for a moment, but he rode it off as nothing. After making his choice, he showed the ball to the announcer who read off his number. "You are number three, in the second match." Gohan nodded to him, and as he walked back to his spot he spared a glance at the purple man who caught his eye seconds earlier. The man in question looked back at him and smiled at him suspiciously. This odd smile was enough to confirm Gohan's suspicions that this man fixed his draw. _Geez, first a Saiyan, now a purple alien with magic. This day just keeps getting weirder, _Gohan thought to himself.

"Okay…Goku is next! It's nice to see you at this tournament again!" The announcer said warmly.

Goku walked up to the box and returned the greeting, "It's good to see you too!" As he reached into the box the announcer eyed him curiously.

"What's up with the halo over your head?" he asked.

Goku pulled out his ball and looked at the man with confusion for a second. Then, as if just remembering why he had the halo in question himself, he said, "Oh, this? I'm dead, so I have a halo. Here's my ball by the way."

The announcer just sweat dropped. _He's kidding…right? _he thought to himself. After a second or so, he recovered and looked at the number on the ball Goku had handed him. "You are number 10, starting out in match five." Goku nodded and walked back to his post next to Gohan, although a few strange looks were sent his way due to the statement he just made. "Okay, next up is Hercule." The afro-haired man stepped up to the box with a confident look on his face, and pulled out the first ball he laid hands on with authority. The announcer looked at the ball, and with his brain on autopilot said, "You're number one."

"BAHAHAHA!" Mr. Satan burst into his loud laugh. "You've got that right!" Several of the competitors simply rolled their eyes at the sad coincidence, and eventually the oaf returned to where he was waiting previously.

"Alright then," the announcer said after the small spectacle was over, "Next we have Jewel." The fighter who looked more like a pretty-boy strode up to the announcer and quickly pulled his lot. "Number fourteen, you'll be in match seven. Next up is…Kibito."

As the blond man Jewel walked back to his spot, the red skinned man now known as Kibito shared a look with the shorter purple man, and they nodded to each other. Gohan noticed this, and it came as no surprise when he found out that the number the man pulled was number 4. _So they wanted to fight me in the first round…I wonder why? _the half-Saiyan pondered.

"Krillin, you're up next, long time no see!" the announcer said cuing the once bald man to take his turn. Sadly, Krillin had to hover in the air a little bit to reach the box, however he managed to get away with this without people breaking out into laughter. He quickly pulled out his ball and showed it to the announcer. "You're number 16, so you'll be in the last match, number eight." The short man gave a quick "Okay" before returning to the waiting area with the others.

"Ma Junior, come on up," the announcer said. Piccolo silently stepped forward and reached his hand into the box, wasting no time on pleasantries. He pulled out one of the balls and handed it over like all those previous. "You're number seven, so that puts you in match four against 18." The Namekian smirked slightly, he knew that 18 would want payback for a month ago, and he was happy to make sure she didn't get it.

"Mighty Mask, you're next!" The announcer said. He waited a few seconds, but nobody seemed to step up. "Mighty Mask?" he repeated, "Where did you go?"

"Hey Trunks," Goten said quietly, "I think that's us. We're the only ones with a mask on!" This made perfect sense to the other boy, so after he gave a quick nod Gohan walked the two of them up to the box.

"Ah, there you are!" The announcer said once he saw the fighter stick his arm, which oddly seemed too short for his body, into the box. "You're number nine, so you'll face off against Goku in the fifth match!" Trunks looked over at said Saiyan, who gave him a friendly wave. Trunks raised his hand up as well, returning the courtesy.

"Alright then…next we have Shin," the man stated, and the man with the purple skin lightly floated up to the box. He pulled out number six, and was set up to be in the third match, with no opponent as of yet. Piccolo eyed the alien suspiciously; he didn't know what it was, but something seemed 'off' about this man. The Namekian noticed that Gohan too was examining the man thoroughly, so he reached out to his student telepathically.

_You think something's off with these two as well? _he transmitted.

_Yes. That one fixed my match to have me face Kibito, _the Saiyan broadcasted, before adding, _do you think they are dangerous?_

Piccolo thought about this to himself for a moment. After a few seconds, he gave the best response he could. _I don't think there's anything unusual with Kibito, but this Shin…something is different about him._

With that, the mental conversation between the two of them was ended, and the drawing of lots continued. "The next person is Spopovich," the announcer said, struggling to pronounce the man's name correctly. A very large, very pale-skinned man stepped up to the box. He had veins protruding from nearly every muscle of his body, and on his forehead was a large "M" that was either tattooed or branded onto him. This man was also given the once-over by Piccolo, but after sensing his energy level he was ridden off as not much of a threat. "You got number 15, so that you'll face off with Krillin in match eight."

As the man walked back to his waiting area, Krillin laughed to himself. _How come I always get the big ones? _he thought, somewhat disappointed. "Tien, you're up!" the announcer said. The three-eyed man gave a friendly nod to the announcer before pulling his number. "You're number 13; you'll face Jewel in the seventh match." Although he wouldn't say it, the bald warrior felt that he was being given a bit of a bye this round.

"Okay, next up is Vegeta," The announcer said, gesturing towards the Saiyan Prince. With a short cry of "It's about time," the short angry man walked up to the box and pulled out a number just like the thirteen people previous. What he did not see, however, was the slight flash given off by Shin's eyes from behind him. "Okay Vegeta, you're number six. You'll face Shin in the third match." The Prince of all Saiyans spared a glance at his soon-to-be opponent; or as he liked to call every opponent, punching bag. _This insect will prove no threat to me, _he thought with certainty, _all I need to do is get through the brat to face Kakarot in the finals._

The announcer looked down at his clipboard; there were only two names left. "Videl, you're up!" The only female fighter walked up to the man with a look of determination on her face. She reached down into the box, and after fumbling the first ball she felt, Videl grabbed the remaining ball and handed it to the announcer.

"Okay Videl, you're number two. So you'll be in the first match against…your father." Videl smirked at hearing this; it would feel good to take her dad down a few notches.

As she walked back to her place next to Gohan, the announcer went on about how since there was only one number left, the man named Yamu who, oddly enough, looked quite a bit like Spopovich, would be number 12 and face off against Bardock in the sixth match.

"So, looks like you get to fight your dad right away Videl," Gohan said casually to her.

"Yeah, looks like it. I can't wait to knock his block off!" she replied to the Saiyan. "How long until the match starts?"

Gohan looked at a nearby clock. The tournament was scheduled to begin at noon; it was now 11:50. "You've got about ten minutes, so you should have just enough time to change into your uniform and do a quick warm-up." Videl nodded to her master, and then quickly walked away to the locker room.

***Ten Minutes Later***

Gohan observed his student as she prepared to step into the ring with her father. She had a fire in her eyes that were it visible would match the same shade of red as her gi. The Saiyan had to admit; whenever Videl got that look in her eye she became increasingly attractive to him. After all, he was a Saiyan at heart, and a Saiyan loves a woman who loves to fight.

He was broken from his musings by the sound of the announcer's voice ringing out through the arena once more. "Hello again everybody!" he said with enthusiasm, "It is time for the adult division of the World Martial Arts Tournament to begin! We have a very interesting matchup to kick us off; so may I have Videl and Hercule Satan come on up to the ring!"

The crowd went wild at hearing the names of their champion and his daughter. Hercule had promised them a victory, but the crowd noticed that Videl didn't seem afraid of the man in the slightest.

"Good luck out there, Videl!" Gohan said to her as she was walking towards the ring. She looked back at him, smiled, and gave a quick nod before walking into the ring, where her egotistical father was waiting for her.

The large man actually stopped feeding the crowd for once and turned to face his daughter/opponent, showing that he actually had some form of respect. "Well Videl, good luck, but it's too bad that you have to face me in the first round!" he said to the girl,

Videl chose not to respond to the last part of that comment, and instead just replied "Good luck to you too, dad." With their short exchange now over, a loud bell sounded throughout the arena signaling the match to begin.

Not wanting to waste any time securing his victory, Hercule rushed straight at Videl intent on punching her in the gut. Videl, however, simply grabbed his wrist and brushed the blow aside. Surprised by his daughter's swift reactions, the champ tried to send another few blows at Videl's head; however the girl just dodged all of these without any real effort.

Mr. Satan was becoming slightly worried. _Well if speed can't get the job done, let's see how she likes this!_ he thought. Hercule leapt in the air towards Videl, and with a shout of "Dynamite Kick!" he lashed out with the most powerful jump kick he could muster.

Videl saw this attack coming before he even started it. _Did he always telegraph his attacks so much? _she mused to herself while the man's foot was sailing through the air. Rather than dodge this one, she simply chose to raise up her arm and block his leg, stunning both Hercule and the audience.

The Z-fighters looked in on this fight with semi-interest. "Wow Gohan, looks like you've got yourself a halfway decent student there," Krillin said half-jokingly to the Saiyan, who simply smiled in return.

Back in the ring, Videl had had just about enough of her father's pathetic attempt at fighting. She was yet to attempt to hit her father, who had already tried and failed to harm her with any of his strongest techniques. The girl decided that it was time for her to end this fight, so when Mr. Satan rushed at her once more and launched a punch aimed for her face she effortlessly ducked under the blow, grabbed her father by the sides of his stomach and threw him over her head and clear out of the ring.

The crowd was stunned; sure Hercule hadn't had very much success in the fight so far, but they never actually thought that their hero, the one who had saved them all from Cell, would be defeated in battle. "Mr. Satan is out of the ring, Videl is the winner!" the announcer shouted. The crowd, apparently over Mr. Satan's defeat, now began to cheer Videl's name with all the vigor they cheered her father's only minutes ago.

Although she was slightly embarrassed with the attention she was now receiving from all of the people, she didn't run away from it. Rather, she moved over to help her father back to his feet. She offered the man her hand, and he took it without hesitation. "It was a good fight dad," she said with a smile. Hercule smiled back at her, but then noticed her new uniform for apparently the first time and his smile changed to a look of confusion.

"Videl, what are those clothes you're wearing?" The now "former champ" asked.

Videl was expecting this question to come up at some point today; after all, she couldn't hide the fact that she was training with a superhuman (as far as she knew, anyways,) for very long. They started walking back towards the waiting area, and she began explaining. "Well dad, for the past four months or so I've been taking martial arts training from somebody."

Hercule was appalled. "WHAT?! How could my little girl be taking martial arts lessons with anybody besides me? I swear to Kami it had better not be a boy or I will knock his block off! Who is the runt you've been training with; I want to give them a piece of my mind!"

Videl smirked slightly as she pointed to the spiky-haired teen they were fast approaching, and as fast as Hercule's anger had come, it was just as quickly replaced with a look of pure terror. He had seen, hell, he had _felt, _what this boy's brother had done to him; there was no way he wanted to know what this kid could do.

As Hercule ran away afraid, Videl looked back to her master and smiled. After one final glance towards her father she sighed. "Well, he had to find out some time."

**A/N: With that, our eleventh chapter is completed! Only a short/medium length chapter this time, so I was able to write it pretty quickly. For the most part, expect an update every one-two weeks for the time being. Having said that, here are the power levels for this chapter:**

**Goten (Suppressed Punch): 1,500**

**Mr. Satan: 140**

**Videl: 2,000**

**I still can't believe I have people raging at me for Videl's power level way back from chapter 7. Honestly, she doesn't really do anything significant for the plot fighting-wise anyways, so who gives a shit if she's stronger than canon? Hell, the whole point of AU fics is for things to _be _different than canon, but I digress. Anyways, next chapter will include the fights between Gohan and Kibito, as well as Vegeta vs. Shin. How will Gohan handle Kibito's insistence for him to transform? You'll just have to read it to find out!**

**I have one more thing for all of you guys. The number of reviews for my story is quickly approaching 100. I have the entire tournament decided except for one battle: the final. So guess what? The 1ooth reviewer gets to decide the outcome. I don't mean an "I win!" type of review either, an actual review. Now then, as always, thank all of you for reading my story; and please be sure to let me know what you think with a review. I'll see you guys in a week or so, until then!**

**-HRR2b23**


End file.
